Freezing 3-The Crimson Queen and The Ivory Princess
by veidin
Summary: Part three of a story about a man desperate to avenge his fallen sister and the strange powers that surround him. This story is loosely based on Freezing, but mostly follows a unique alternate story with a different protagonist. The world is of my own design but uses many characters from the Freezing universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone,

It is time once again for my usual foreword. Thank you for stopping by and welcome to the third part of the Freezing story I have been writing. If you have not read the first and second part a lot of this will not make sense. It is important to know that the world of this story is one of my own creation as well as the main character and the personalities of many characters. The only things I have used is the names and science behind Freezing. Thank you again for reading, see you again at the end. -V

 **Freezing**

 **The Crimson Queen and the Ivory Princess**

 _"_ _Why is it always you? Why can you not let someone else stand and stay with me?"_

 _"_ _In this world, at this very time if you don't stand for something, then you'll fall for anything."_

Umbrellas swayed back and forth as the hands holding them fought against the wind to keep them upright. Heaven itself seemed to be venting its anger upon those below. Still, they stood firm against the elements. Some shivered from the cold of the water splashing their bodies while others simply endured it. It was weather that fit the occasion.

Hundreds of students lined the central roadway that passed through West Genetics. They encompassed the plaza that had been once destroyed by the Nova attack last year. Now, throngs of people in black clothing gathered together to find solace and comfort in one another. In the center, atop a raised platform sat a coffin. Flanked on either side were arrangements of flowers and pictures. On the coffin itself, one picture, larger than the others was placed upon a stand. A bright smiling girl with blonde hair stared out of that photo towards the people watching. Her West Genetics uniform neat and tidy as she waved happily to whoever snapped the picture.

They relied on pictures to burn her face into their minds. To remember her and honor her for all she stood for. As the coffin was empty, the pictures were all they had of her. A black cloth draped over the coffin, a silver bird stitched into the center. The same color uniform was spread on the garment with silver lining, a single red strip surrounding one of the sleeves.

"We gather here today to mourn the loss of Chiffon Fairchild." Sister Margaret began standing next to the coffin. The multitude of students and faculty in attendance gave her their full attention. A good number of people present didn't even attend West Genetics, but were there to pay respects to a Pandora they all admired.

"Words cannot describe Chiffon and her dedication to being a Pandora. To many she was a role model. To others a hero. A few called her sister, and to one she meant the world." The headmaster said looking up towards the rooftop of a building across the plaza. High atop it leaning against a wall stood a lone figure. A black hooded cloak covered the figures body and face billowing in the wind as the rain lashed against him. He held no umbrella, but let the rain wash over him willingly watching everyone far below.

"The sacrifice Chiffon made in Spireach was one that saved countless others. She paid the ultimate price so others may live. By those gathered here I can see she touched the lives of many far outside the walls of our little home. I am proud to have known Chiffon Fairchild. Rest in peace child, you are relieved from service." She finished bowing low in front of the coffin respectfully. She stood and glanced once more up at the man standing high on the roof. He was no longer leaning against a wall, but stood near the edge of the roof, his left hand in a fist over his heart.

A few students followed her gaze and took note of the man. They looked back at the coffin and quickly followed suit pressing their fists to their hearts. Silently, all those in attendance yielded the same respect to Chiffon. The salute reserved for those of the highest authority in Chevalier. Sister Margaret looked around in awe at the respect being directed towards the fallen Pandora.

She looked once more up at Varen who held the salute realizing that this very event had happened a year ago when the Nova attack occurred. The students had all saluted him the same way setting in motion his rise in power. She gave him a quick nod and turned putting her own fist over her heart towards the coffin. She did not regret it for one moment even knowing some Chevalier officials were in attendance. As far as she was concerned, Chiffon deserved this.

"Thank you." Roxanne said taking the cup of tea from Arnette. They were all seated in the common area of the Nightingale administration building. There was a small kitchen that was attached to Chiffon and Varen's offices. Attia stood nearby cutting a few pieces of meat into thin strips.

"You're welcome, it's nice to see you again." Arnette replied taking a seat across from her.

"A little over a week ago we were all lounging around in a pool." Roxanne said. Arnette nodded taking a sip from her cup. Attia opened a small refrigerator and took out a few vegetables that she began to slice.

"I'm glad you were able to come out. Even if for a short while." Arnette said.

"Chiffon was an amazing woman. There's no way I would miss this. Wish I could stay longer. This place is incredible." She answered looking around the room.

"Give it a few years and it'll look a lot more run down I'm sure." Arnette joked.

"Charles came for the funeral, but she left right away. Regardless of what happened up there, she respected Chiffon. I just don't think she's ready to face you all yet." Roxanne said.

"You leave tomorrow?" Arnette asked as Attia placed the leftover vegetables in the fridge.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I might be able to see him before I leave." She said and Arnette looked down at the table.

"He…hasn't come out since we got home. He hasn't even gone in his room yet. Dr. Aoi stopped by a few times, but he's still shut inside his office." Arnette answered.

"Then I have no chance." Roxanne replied defeated. Attia placed the knife in the sink and ran the water over it. Arnette looked back at her and shook her head.

"Why do you do that?" Arnette asked angrily. Attia shrugged and kept washing the knife.

"He needs to eat." She answered quietly.

"No one asked you to be a maid Attia!" Arnette shouted and the small Pandora shrugged again.

"I don't mind." She answered making Arnette's eye twitch.

"If he wants to be left alone then why do you insist on being a bother?" Arnette argued. Attia grabbed the plate she had placed a sandwich on and walked past her.

"Shut up Arnette." Attia said walking down the hall away from them. Arnette sighed and put her head on her hands.

"Sorry Roxanne, things have been tense around here. Attia hasn't been coping much better than Varen. Ticy hasn't left her room either leaving me to basically run everything by myself." Arnette explained.

"She'll come around. They all will. Just takes longer for some. They credited you all with stopping the conflict up there. Heard you got promoted." Roxanne answered and Arnette nodded.

"Attia and I were promoted to captains. She doesn't seem to care though. Every day she makes him food and checks in on him. She's been the only one who's seen him." Arnette replied.

"He was at the funeral, on the roof." Roxanne said.

"True. I hope they come around soon. Without Elizabeth I'm having a hard time handling things alone."

"They will. Be strong and supportive. Loss can change people in many ways." Roxanne answered.

Attia knocked on the door lightly and waited a few seconds before opening it slowly. She set the plate down on the table near the door. Her eyes lingered on the chairs that were set around the table. The same table they all sat at a couple weeks ago discussing their thoughts on going to Spireach. She felt her heart rate rise as she looked at one of the seats and could almost envision Chiffon laughing happily.

"Thanks." A voice said shaking her from her imagination. Varen was hunched over his desk scribbling on a few papers. He flipped one over and read it before writing once more on it.

"Do you need anything else?" Attia asked. Varen wrote a few more lines before setting the pen down. He looked up at her and she could see how tired he looked. His eyes were slightly sunken in from a lack of sleep. Everything about him just seemed tired.

"You don't have to do this." He said and Attia looked around the room before looking back at him.

"I know." She answered. As he looked at her he could see that Attia had changed too. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail as opposed to her normal style. She looked as tired as he did and her voice and movements were slow. It pained his heart to see her like that because he knew that it was not just Chiffon's death that caused it, but also because of him. He looked at the papers on his desk and took a deep breath before pushing his chair back and standing up.

"I'm tired Attia. I'm not really handling things well am I?" He asked looking out the window. It was dark and the rain continued making it hard to see. She stepped up beside him looking out towards the central walkway of the Nightingale complex.

"No, but neither am I. Arnette is trying in her own way, but I know she's struggling." Attia answered. Varen nodded leaning his head on the window.

"I don't think I can cry anymore. I think of her and now it's just pain. At first it was uncontrollable tears. I didn't think I could cry as much as I did, but after a week there's none left. Just pain, and emptiness." He said. Attia leaned her head on his arm and took a deep breath.

"If she saw us, what do you think she'd say?" Attia asked and Varen smiled a bit for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, she'd beat the crap out of us that's for sure." He answered and heard the small Pandora giggle slightly.

"She'd be all in your face yelling at you to cheer up, wagging a finger around." Attia answered making him laugh too. He kept looking out the window before taking a breath and turning holding Attia by her shoulders.

"Let's go. Tomorrow we'll give things a shot and start slow. For now, let's get some sleep." He said and she looked up at him swallowing hard.

"Are you going to your room?" She asked and he nodded.

"I can't avoid it forever. I need to face it sooner or later."

"Gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Doubt it." He answered seriously and she forced a smile.

"You sure this is what you want? Right now…is a difficult time." Sister Margaret asked looking at the girl in front of her.

"Now is the only time. I won't let them down." The girl answered and Sister Margaret looked over the papers on her desk once more.

"You are an incredible Pandora. Everything is in order according to these and it looks like Varen signed the acceptance this morning. We've had a large influx of requests and yours was the only one he signed."

"Thank you ma'am." The girl answered and Sister Margaret stood holding her hand out.

"Welcome to West Genetics, we'll get you setup in the Nightingale complex tomorrow and you can report to Arnette in the morning." She shook the Pandora's hand who bowed quickly.

"Thank you so much!" She answered, her teal hair bobbing above her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It felt like an eternity as Varen stood outside his door staring at the card reader hesitating. Ever since he arrived back in West Genetics this moment was one he had avoided. It wasn't until he saw just how bad a shape Attia was in that he understood things had to change. Now that he was here, though, his arms refused to move. Inside the room ahead of him was one of the things that terrified him. Accepting that Chiffon was gone.

The light switched from red to green as he finally passed the card through the reader and opened the door a crack. He could already feel his heartrate climbing long before he pushed the door open further. It was dark inside so he couldn't see anything, but the smell of their home was enough to quicken his breathing. He forced a large amount of air into his lungs and flipped the switch on the wall illuminating the room.

In the center of the living area was both couches, a coffee table in between covered in books. Most of them belonged to Chiffon as she spent a lot of her free time lounging on the couch reading quietly. The kitchen further to the side was cleaned up nicely with no dishes waiting to be washed. They had taken care of everything before leaving for Spireach. Everything in the room was neat and tidy since they had spent an entire evening making sure it was perfect before heading out.

Varen shut the door behind him kicking his boots off, setting them next to the door. He walked over to the closet unbuttoning his shirt and opened the door. Rows of clothes hung on the bar inside split evenly down the middle. To the right Varen's uniforms and other assorted clothing was neatly arranged. Below it were a few pairs of shoes and boots for differing occasions. He swallowed hard running his hand over a garment towards the left side of the closet.

Mirroring his side, the left had three West Genetics uniforms, four Nightingale uniforms, and a few dresses and other casual clothing hanging. He touched the sleeve of one of the Nightingale uniforms stopping when he reached the red strip tied around the arm. He closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall next to the closet seeing Chiffon's shoes laid out neatly on the floor of the closet.

" _We wear this to symbolize those who lost their lives and to signify why we formed this group. To honor those who died so that we may live."_ He thought about the words he had said to Cassie the night they made their move to save the E-Pandora. All Nightingales wore the red stripe around the arm of the uniform, and they did so with the utmost respect. It was a constant reminder to them that they existed to prevent more blood from being spilled. Varen let the sleeve go and shut the closet.

He sat on the bed nearby and looked at the nightstand nearby seeing Chiffon's face staring back at him smiling happily. She had a picture of Varen and her standing in front of an Interceptor and she clung to his arm waving with her free hand at the camera. A second picture was a picture of the cliffs of West Genetics overlooking the ocean. Chiffon stood holding onto Varen's hands as he held her from behind.

He picked the pictures up and looked over them for a few minutes. He sighed deeply and set them back down standing from her side of the bed. The pain was still in his chest, but there were no more tears left to shed. He looked out the window that overlooked much of the Nightingale complex. He knew Attia was having a hard time, but his thoughts went to Ticy who, much like himself, hadn't been seen much since returning home.

" _Take your time."_ Varen remembered it was the last thing he said to her as he left her room a week ago. They both had sat on her bed crying together for a long time before he left her to be alone. He had lost the woman he loved, but she had lost her best friend. No one knew her like Ticy did and it tore her heart to pieces losing Chiffon. The fact that it happened almost right after joining the Nightingales made it all the worse.

He turned the lights off in the room and laid back on the bed closing his eyes. He was very conscious that no one was beside him. For so long they had shared the same bed and it had become something that he took for granted now that she was gone. Varen rolled over facing where she would normally be laying and opened his eyes. He could see her still laying there facing him, hey eyes glowing in the dark. The smile that she always had was on her face.

"It'll be alright." She said and Varen's eyes snapped open. He tried to catch his breath seeing no one beside him on the bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was well past three in the morning. He must have fallen asleep and dreamed of seeing her beside him. He rolled over holding his head with a hand. He knew this was only the first of many difficult nights ahead of him.

"Can you direct it to A2 and leave it there? We can inventory it next week alright?" Arnette said standing in the center row of the desks and workstations that made up central command for the Nightingale complex. Another red haired Pandora nearby wrote a quick note down on her clipboard and nodded.

"Understood captain." Ingrid answered.

"I also need maintenance over to flight. Captain Lane said one of the Interceptors has an issue with an elevator." Arnette said and Ingrid nodded writing it down.

"On it, I'll get this…oh…" She trailed off as she turned to leave and almost ran into Varen.

"What?" Arnette asked turning around seeing him as well. She stopped and stared for a few moments along with everyone else in the command room. Varen looked over at the desk that was situated in back of all the others but centralized. The desk that Chiffon sat at during Nightingale operations.

"Good morning everyone, we have a lot of work to do. Captain McMillan already has you up to speed so I'll leave you to it. I'll take care of your desk if you don't mind?" He asked and Arnette looked at him oddly.

"My desk?" She asked and he nodded.

"You should be setup over there." He said nodding towards Chiffon's old desk. She looked at it then back at him unsure how to respond.

"But that's…" She trailed off looking down.

"Your desk. Chiffon would not want it to remain empty, and if she were here she would throw you into the chair behind it anyway." He finished for her and patted her arm. He walked over to the desk and began to collect the personal belongings of Chiffon. The other Pandora and Limiters in the room brightened noticeably seeing him not only for the first time since he returned, but also acting like himself.

Arnette found a box nearby and brought it over to where Varen was. She set it on the desk carefully and eyed him warily. He smiled and grabbed the things placing them in the box. She continued staring at him as he worked until he finally stopped and placed his hands on the desk looking back at her.

"You know how incredibly unnerving it is to be stared at?" He asked.

"It's just…you haven't been around for over a week and now it's like nothing happened." She said quietly trying not to disturb the others. He nodded looking around the room.

"I know. Thank you for taking the lead around here. I'm not acting or pretending like nothing happened. I know it happened and I accept that it happened. I can't waste away wallowing in grief forever. For now, I can at least move on enough to do my job. It's not like I've forgotten her. She's still in my thoughts and heart, and that will take a long time to overcome. Being here will help." He answered. A few people who were nearby overheard him and nodded their heads.

"Are you sure about this?" Arnette asked looking down at the desk.

"I am. You were promoted Arnette, and this past week has shown that you are more than capable. It's important that you understand this isn't Chiffon's desk, nor her position. You earned it and you deserve it." He answered.

"Alright, I'll try." She answered.

"Morning." A voice said from behind them making them turn around. A small Pandora stood waving a hand towards them. Her white hair pulled up and spun down either side of her head.

"Hey Attia, good morning." Varen answered. Arnette looked at both of them quickly narrowing her eyes.

"Alright, seriously what is with you two? Just last night you were a mess." Arnette said pointing at Attia. The white haired Pandora shrugged nonchalantly.

"Chiffon would be very angry if we didn't turn our attitudes around. I don't want to upset her by moping around feeling sorry for her. Instead of mourning her death we are trying to remember and celebrate her life." Attia answered.

"Exactly." Varen agreed giving Attia a thumbs up. Arnette shook her head slowly.

"You two are insane." She said exasperated.

"Let's go Arnette we can finish this later. Attia you got this?" Varen asked and the small Pandora nodded.

"Say hello for me!" Attia said walking between the desks towards hers. People she passed smiled and nodded at her happy to see her back.

"Go where?" Arnette asked having a very hard time keeping up with everything happening around her.

"We have a new transfer today. I signed her acceptance yesterday morning. She was already here for Chiffon's funeral so it worked out well. She should be here soon so let's take a walk and meet her halfway." Varen answered heading for the door. Arnette jogged to catch up to him.

"You both are really ok?" She asked once more looking over at him. She was still deeply troubled that Varen and Attia were covering up whatever pain they may be in.

"No, of course we aren't ok. The way we were dealing with it was wrong. Closing ourselves off from everyone we care about won't heal us. You faced it head on and found a way to continue being yourself throughout everything.

Arnette, when I'm alone at home the pain comes back and I struggle with it. I expect Attia will be the same way when she's away from here. This is a welcome distraction from the dark thoughts we battle. Take care of her alright?" He answered as they pushed through the doors into the hallway.

"What about you?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm dealing in my own way. Time heals all wounds right?" He said and she nodded.

"And Ticy?" She asked and Varen stopped walking looking over at her.

"Ticy is struggling to cope. More so than myself perhaps. I plan to visit her tonight and see how she's doing." He answered.

"Good, it might help." The red haired Pandora said as they began walking again.

"We will never be the same Arnette, but we can at least get on the right track."

"So, who's the new person?" She asked brightening up a bit.

"Eh, just a Pandora from East Genetics." He answered and she stopped feeling her excitement rise.

"Wait! Is it…" She trailed off trying not to get her hopes up. Varen kept walking, but gave a quick nod.

"It is." He answered and she jumped up cheering loudly.

"Yes! This is so great! I can learn so much from her! Like how she's able to move as fast as she does!" Arnette was shouting everything talking to herself.

"And you said we were insane." Varen laughed as she ran to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You haven't returned home since the funeral have you?" Varen asked as he walked beside Arnette and Cassie.

"No, I brought all my things with me." The teal haired Pandora answered with a smile.

"I only just signed your acceptance yesterday. What if I hadn't signed it?" He asked and she gave a wink.

"I knew you would." He rolled his eyes as they continued to walk along the pathway leading towards the center of the Nightingale complex.

"What about Kyoichi?" Arnette asked.

"He'll be here tomorrow." Cassie answered. "He's very excited."

"Good, we do things a little differently here. Limiters are trained to fight no less than a Pandora. Hope he's up to it." Varen said.

"What's that?" Cassie asked pointing towards the statue in the middle of the central plaza. It was a simple marble sculpture with four sides that ended in a point. Various names were engraved on the sides.

"It was a memorial to those we lost in the Nova clash last year. We add any Nightingales who die to it as well." Arnette answered as they approached. Cassie knelt down running her hand over the names etched into the side.

"I'm very sorry…for your loss." She said respectfully as her hands passed over Chiffon's name.

"Thank you for the sympathy and also for everything you did for us up there." Varen answered as she stood back up.

"I was happy to do it." Cassie answered.

"Let's get you to your room. It should be all set for you. Take today to just look around and familiarize yourself with everything. Tomorrow when Kyoichi gets here we can figure out your class schedule as well as training schedule here." He said. As they walked towards the housing section he noticed Sister Margaret walking on a different path that led towards the administration offices.

"Arnette, can you show her please? I'm sorry, but I need to check on something." He apologized.

"Yeah, of course." Arnette responded as Varen jogged away. If Sister Margaret was here then she was looking for someone, and the administration building meant it had to be him. He entered the building and walked down the hallway passing by the small kitchen area towards his office.

"Hello Justicar." She said as he opened the door to his office seeing her seated at a chair.

"Ma'am, I didn't know you were coming by I'm very sorry." He said bowing.

"It's no trouble child please sit; I have something for you." She said motioning towards his chair. He went around his desk and sat down facing her as she produced a large folder and placed it on the table. Her demeanor made him nervous as he took hold of the folder.

"What is this?" He asked opening it.

"A full report of the incident in Spireach. The official findings Chevalier will publish to the general public and country leadership." She answered as he flipped through the papers. She had been unsure as to when to show this to Varen when she received it in the morning, but felt that it was something he needed to see as soon as possible. Regardless of how it might threaten his mental stability.

"This says that Mark Spencer and Dr. O'hara acted on their own. Operating outside of Chevalier's orders and plans for the E-Pandora project. It says they failed to provide adequate safety measures to ensure the well-being of the E-Pandora and Genetics students in attendance." Varen read looking up at Sister Margaret.

"That's correct." She answered and he continued to stare at her.

"That's not true. They acted according to Chevalier's orders. They didn't just go rogue and do this of their own volition. They put all our lives at risk because of Chevalier." He said, his tone becoming angrier.

"Yes, that is what you and the others have told me." The headmaster responded. Varen swallowed and flipped through a few more pages stopping again.

"Evolution Pandora Jina Purpleton suffered loss of cognitive function that resulted from an unforeseen side effect of a serum administered to enhance her abilities. Evolution Pandora Jina Purpleton was restrained by genetics Pandora in attendance resulting in no loss of life to Chevalier or genetics members." He read slamming a hand down on the table.

"Varen…" Sister Margaret started, but Varen interrupted her before she could speak.

"What the hell is this? They used an untested serum on those girls knowing full well that there was no guarantee that it would work! Nor did they have any clue what could happen using it on those girls! And no loss of life? Gina was killed Sister Margaret, she's dead!" He shouted.

"Yes, Arnette wrote up a report for me a few days ago in your absence. Her reports match what you are saying." She said while Varen continued to flip pages furiously. He stopped towards the end and stared at the paper for many minutes. It was this page that she knew he would find the hardest to read.

"Evolution Pandora Amelia Evans led a group of Evolution Pandora in an attempt to steal medical technology from the Spireach facility. Multiple genetics and Chevalier Pandora made efforts to detain the Evolution Pandora, however, they self-administered untested serums to enhance their powers. This resulted in an unstable reaction within Evolution Pandora Amelia Evans causing her to novalize. A coalition of genetics and Chevalier Pandora led by the Nightingales of West Genetics succeeded in stopping the nova with minimal loss of life." He finished setting the paper down.

"I felt you should see that as soon as possible." Sister Margaret said. Varen shut the folder and sat looking down at it visibly trembling.

"They didn't even say her name. A coalition did not stop the Nova. One single Pandora stopped her! They didn't even mention her!" He screamed throwing the folder across the room. Sister Margaret did not flinch understanding the man's pain before her.

"There is one other thing Varen." She said as he slammed his hands on the table once more.

"They covered it all up! All of it! There is nothing in there about how Elizabeth and Andre fought leaving Andre crippled to get us to safety. Or how Cassie gave us time to get those girls closer. They made the E-Pandora look like criminals who were out to kill everyone. They pinned the whole thing on Dr. O'hara, Mark Spencer and the E-Pandora. We didn't stop anything we fought beside Amelia until the very end! Chiffon died for her!" He roared and Sister Margaret stood leaning on the desk closer to his face.

"Amelia is alive Varen." She said and his face softened a small amount.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Amelia Evans survived. She is the only living being to have novalized and returned to normal. She lives Varen." The Headmaster repeated and he took a few breaths looking around.

"How do you know that? Where is she?" He asked.

"General Renalt said she is being kept under watch while they try to determine if there are any adverse side effects." Varen narrowed his eyes glaring at the papers strewn everywhere.

"Let me tell you exactly what's going on. Chiffon died to save not only us, but Amelia as well. She gave her life for all of us and succeeded. She died because she believed in saving the E-Pandora from that hell, and now you're telling me Amelia is still being tested on? Are you telling me Chiffon Fairchild died for nothing?" He asked looking back into Sister Margaret's eyes.

"I'm only telling you what I know. You deserve to know." She answered.

"This is unacceptable. It's garbage. People died up there. Not just Chiffon, but others who have friends and family who loved them. No one was even named." He said. Sister Margaret sighed and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry child." She said softly.

"Sorry doesn't bring Chiffon back. It doesn't free Amelia from the nightmare she's survived, and it doesn't forgive this joke of a report." He argued. Before she could respond the door slid open revealing a Pandora who stood looking at them both.

"Forgive me, but I was listening." She said stepping into the room. Both Varen and Sister Margaret watched her with eyes wide. Her black hair was cut short with a section of hair tied with a ribbon to the side of her face. Varen's mouth hung open slightly as he looked at a girl who resembled Chiffon in nearly every way except her hair color.

"Ticy…" He said at last.

"Ms. Phenyl." Sister Margaret acknowledged.

"Did I understand correctly that the Chevalier report pins everything on Dr. O'Hara and Mark Spencer? Also, that Amelia Evans is under Chevalier quarantine?" Ticy asked. Varen walked around his desk and gathered the papers that he had thrown against the wall stacking them neatly into the folder. He handed it to Ticy for her to read.

"Varen, that is confidential." Sister Margaret protested.

"She was there. She has a right to read it. Besides, you said this will be public knowledge soon anyway."

"Why does this say that the loss of life was minimal? Chiffon was not a minimal loss." Ticy asked looking up from the paperwork.

"I don't know. My guess is they want to avoid any sort of potential backlash from the general populace. Chiffon was a very well-known Pandora around the world." Sister Margaret explained.

"So her death was just a statistic? For how great she was Chevalier disgraces her like this?" Ticy asked angrily matching Varen's attitude.

"I agree with you both, but this is what Chevalier has decided. It is already done." The headmaster explained.

"So we just have to take it is what you're saying. We grieved and buried an empty casket because there was no body left to bury. We are expected to swallow this with smiles on our faces?" Varen asked.

"Yes, I believe that is what they expect." Sister Margaret answered.

"And what do you expect?" He asked her. She matched his stare collecting her thoughts carefully.

"I expect you to honor Chiffon's memory. To do the right thing." She answered.

"The right thing?" Ticy asked out loud.

"I will leave you. Sorry for starting the day out like this, but it was necessary. Good luck." Sister Margaret said bowing and leaving the office. Ticy and Varen stood in silence for a few minutes.

"What did she mean by do the right thing, and why did she say good luck?" Ticy asked. Varen looked at her still a bit unnerved by her sudden change in appearance.

"We should talk with everyone else about this. Let's get everyone together I think I know what she meant. Is Abel ready?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Ticy." He said and she shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I will do everything to follow in Chiffon's footsteps and uphold her ideals. I can't do that from my room feeling sorry for myself. It seems you came to the same conclusion." She said and Varen nodded.

"Yeah, it was time to start healing."

"Who are we gathering?" Ticy asked. Varen walked over to the window looking outside.

"Cassie is here now. She just joined us this morning. This is too much to ask of her, but I have a feeling she will find her way in regardless. Plus, she was with us in Spireach. Let's get everyone who was with us up there and Ingrid too. Abel and Leo should also be part of this I think." He answered and Ticy nodded.

"I'll get them right away." Ticy said turning and walking away.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked making her stop.

"I don't know. I guess it's my way of remembering her. I had one of her ribbons so I felt this was a good use of it." She answered.

"You look nice." Varen said and although he couldn't see it a small smile crossed her face.

"Thank you." She replied leaving his office. He looked back out the window and took a deep breath. Soon, everyone would need to make a choice that would alter their lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I swear if it wasn't for your hair color, you would be an exact twin of Chiffon. I thought I had seen a ghost." Arnette said as everyone sat down at the table in Varen's office.

"It really is quite haunting how similar you are with your hair cut." Cassie agreed.

"I think it looks good." Ingrid added. Ticy listened to everyone, but chose to remain silent. Varen shut the door before taking a seat at the head of the table. Surrounding him was everyone he had requested. Ingrid, Arnette, Cassie, Ticy, and Attia made up the Pandora. Leo and Abel completed the group since Kyoichi would not arrive until tomorrow.

"Last time we gathered like this we were sent to Spireach." Arnette said downcast.

"Not this time. Nowhere cold." Varen answered.

"We just got back. They are sending us out somewhere this soon?" Attia asked.

"No, they are not sending us anywhere. I am." Varen answered and they all looked around at each other in confusion.

"What's going on Varen?" Arnette asked.

"Ingrid and Leo did you both read over our report from Spireach?" He asked. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"We did." Leo answered.

"And Ticy briefed you Abel, correct?"

"She did." The Limiter answered.

"Good, then let me be clear that what we are about to discuss is not public knowledge. It isn't even something we are supposed to know about. Amelia Evans is alive." He said.

"Alive?" Cassie asked in surprise. Arnette and Attia's eyes widened leaning forward in their seats.

"Define alive. Are we talking about a body being kept on life support with god knows what alterations to her due to the novalizing?" Attia asked.

"I mean she is alive as much as she was before anything happened. I believe when Chiffon died a phenomena occurred that healed our wounds. I think she saved Amelia as well." Varen answered.

"Well, that's great right? She's ok." Ingrid said happily.

"She's being kept under watch until explanations can be uncovered to answer the questions of how she came back from being a Nova." Ticy answered.

"Kept under watch?" Abel asked.

"Chevalier is trying to learn anything they can about her. She's the only person to become a Nova and return from it. She's a lab rat again." Varen answered.

"But the E-Pandora project is shut down. She's still a prisoner?" Arnette asked.

"She is, and I don't think they have any intention of letting her go." Varen answered. Attia looked down at the table then back up at him her face twisting a bit.

"Why? She didn't do anything wrong. Chiffon saved her why are they still holding her?" She asked.

"That's why I called us all here." Varen answered.

"Sounds like there's more to this." Ingrid said and Varen nodded.

"What I'm about to say is not an order. It's an option that I offer to any of you here. I understand if you do not wish to accept it. Chevalier has no intention of accepting responsibility for the events in Spireach. Nor do they care about anyone who lost their life including Chiffon. I won't let what we fought for and what she died for be for nothing. I'm going to get Amelia out of there." He said leaving a few mouths hanging open.

"I thought you said Chevalier had her?" Abel asked and Varen looked around the table.

"I did. I'm going to take her from them."

"You were fine this morning. Now you are talking about attacking Chevalier. That's what you're saying isn't it?" Arnette argued.

"I was feeling better until I learned about all of this. Until I learned that everything we fought for was for nothing. I promised that I would save Amelia. You all believed in that and fought to free her and the other E-Pandora. Chiffon died for it. I can't sit by and let Chevalier do this. Not anymore." Varen answered.

"Do you even know where she is? You think you can just walk in and demand her be released? Have you lost your mind?" Arnette shouted.

"Like I said, I don't expect you to go along." He answered.

"You didn't answer my question!" She pushed on.

"General Renalt. He'll know where to find her. I'll start there." He answered. Arnette sat back in shock.

"I'll give you all some time to discuss things." He said standing from his chair. He opened the door to the office and left. Ticy followed behind him leaving the room as well.

"I'm going to stop him." Arnette said hastily heading towards the door.

"You think you can? He's broken Arnette." Attia retorted.

"I don't have a choice Attia! Do you know what he's going to do?" She argued back. Attia stood from her chair angrily.

"Maybe he's right! Have you stopped to think about that? What if everything he says is true? Then what huh?" Attia yelled back.

"Treason, Attia! We are talking about treason of the highest degree! How can you stand there and even consider it?" Arnette shouted back.

"Because I trust him! Look at everything that's happened to us! We are nothing like we used to be! It's all their fault!" The small Pandora screamed becoming more furious.

"We don't know everything yet." Ingrid said calmly still sitting at the table.

"That's why for now I have to try and stop him. Before it's too late." Arnette said.

"However, if he is correct and what he believes turns out to be true then you realize that this is far more than treason." Ingrid continued.

"What do you mean?" Arnette asked.

"It's civil war." She answered.

"This is twice now I've walked into some real crazy stuff with you guys." Cassie said.

"I know, not a great first impression." Arnette said sadly and the teal haired Pandora waved a hand.

"No, it's fine. This is why I wanted to join you. He does what's right no matter what. I'm in." Cassie said.

"Me too. I won't leave Amelia to go through any more pain." Attia said putting her hand out on the table. Cassie smiled and put her hand on top of Attia's.

"Yeah, we need to do this." Abel agreed putting his hand in as well.

"Never met this Amelia person, but if Chiffon believed in her then so do I. I'm in if for nothing else than to honor Chiffon." Leo agreed. Ingrid nodded and placed her hand on top of his. Everyone looked over at Arnette who rolled her eyes.

"I hope you all know what you're doing. This isn't playing around. We aren't fighting a small facility to free her. This is Chevalier we're talking about. Thousands of Pandora, Limiters, soldiers, and god knows what else. There's less than a dozen of us." Arnette said.

"So Amelia isn't worth it?" Attia asked and Arnette stared into her eyes. At last she put her hand in and sighed.

"Yeah, she's worth it."

Varen and Ticy sat across from Sister Margaret as she folded her hands and looked back at them. A long silence had passed between them all. Varen pulled the folder she had shown him earlier out and slid it across her table.

"Will you keep an eye on things once more for us?" He asked.

"Of course." Sister Margaret answered.

"Why are you allowing this?" He asked and a small smile crossed the headmaster's face.

"Because I've always believed in you. No less than Chiffon did and I will do all I can to make sure her death is avenged. I loved that girl like family Varen. Over the last year I've seen this place change like never before. All of it for the better thanks to you and Chiffon." She replied.

"We…can't come back." Ticy said causing Sister Margaret to nod slowly.

"We would put everyone in danger if we came back here. It won't take them long to find out what we are doing. As far as West Genetics is concerned we are traitors. It will be up to you to convince the student body. Otherwise Chevalier will consider you accomplices." Varen said.

"Of course. When will you leave?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Couple days at most. I need to speak to Captain Lane as we will be stealing an Interceptor." Varen answered. Sister Margaret nodded looking at the two for a long time before pushing back and standing up.

"Good luck to you all. I will pray for your success." She said coming around the table and hugging them both tightly.

"Even if we succeed at getting her out it won't end there. We'll be on the run." Ticy said.

"Let me make one thing clear to you both. Never give up hope. When you need it most those you've touched will stand beside you." She said hugging them both once more.

"What did that mean?" Ticy asked as they were walking back towards the Nightingale complex.

"Not sure, but I don't want to involve anyone else in this. It's dangerous enough as is. Are you sure Abel is up to this. People like him and Cassie just joined us and are being thrown into it." Varen answered.

"He had the choice to say no, but he accepted. They all trust you and your judgement so they will all follow you." She answered. They walked back into the administration building following the hallway down into Varen's office. Everyone was still seated at the table looking up at them as they walked in.

"We're all in." Arnette said.

"We'll leave in a couple days. Kyoichi arrives tomorrow and will need to be briefed. Cassie, are you sure about coming along with this?" Varen asked.

"I am, yes." She answered.

"We leave for Ayabe. General Renalt is stationed there so it's our best first step. Everyone should get some rest and relax the next few days. There won't be much resting after that." He said and everyone nodded. They stood and began to leave, but Varen waved for Arnette to remain behind. After the room was empty he motioned for her to follow him. They walked outside following the pathway that would lead back to the center of the complex.

"Where we going?" Arnette asked and Varen shrugged.

"Nowhere in particular, I just wanted to talk to you about Spireach." He answered.

"About your sister?" She asked and he nodded.

"What did you see back then?" She looked up at the sky thinking back on the night they made their move to free the E-Pandora.

"I saw everything I think. I heard it all too. Do you see her often like that?"

"No, almost never." He answered.

"What did she mean by you would need to make a choice?"

"I don't know."

"What if she meant this whole thing you are about to do? What if she was trying to warn you?" Arnette asked.

"Maybe, but I can't back down now." He answered and Arnette sighed slightly irritated.

"Varen, people are going to die. You know that right? This won't be like in Spireach. No one will be around to help us and we are going to be viewed as traitors. That was a remote facility where the treatment of the E-Pandora was blatantly obvious. No one knows about Amelia out here in the world and that we are trying to save her. We'll be terrorists in the eyes of everyone in the world." She said.

"There's a saying I heard that really stuck with me. I think it fits this situation perfectly and sums up why I have to do this. The saying goes; the only thing evil needs to succeed is for good people to stand by and do nothing. Or something like that I think. I can't stand by and watch as more people get hurt because of Chevalier." He answered.

"People will get hurt. If we go through with this, there's no turning back. They will hunt us and we will fight them. We're genetics students, but we will be fighting Chevalier Pandora once more. Not just a small group stationed in a remote facility, but all of them. The military as well will be used against us. What I'm saying is we won't be able to pull our punches." She said and Varen nodded slowly.

"I know."

"Do you? Are you ready to kill a Pandora? If for a fraction of a moment you second guess yourself, you're dead. If you don't think you can then this whole thing is doomed to fail. That is the scope of what you are proposing Varen. We will be fighting our own family in the name of what's right. Killing people who don't understand why we're doing what we're doing. So, I'll ask again, are you ready to kill a Pandora?" She asked making him stop.

"Elizabeth asked me back in Spireach if I would start a war for her if it meant defending her. I realize now that I would for any of you. Amelia deserves the same and so I will go to war with Chevalier. War means people die, and I only hope that we can convince as many as possible that what we're doing is right. For those who still oppose us, then yes, I'm ready to do whatever is necessary." He answered. Arnette stepped up to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Say it. Say that you're ready to kill a Pandora." She commanded.

"I will kill Pandora." He answered at last. It may have been her imagination, but as she heard him say those words, every blink of her eyes showed flashes of violence the likes of which she would only see in nightmares. Cities and homes on fire. Bodies littering the streets.

It made her blood run cold for those few seconds that she saw the images. Most of all because the last one she saw was a lone figure standing atop a hill of skulls fully armored. A long black cape fluttered in the wind behind him, a sword gripped in his hand. His back was to her, but she knew who it was. The red cloth tied around his arm made it all too obvious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A knock at the door brought Arnette's attention towards the sound. She glanced at the clock and saw it was well past midnight. She hadn't gone to sleep yet, her mind still trying to catch up to everything that had happened during the day. Varying emotions assailed her mind when she thought of Varen. Fear was one that had never crossed her mind until today. The way he talked and the actions he was taking frightened her.

Regardless of that fear she committed to following him. Giving up everything in her life to fight beside him. She had done so easily, and that equally frightened her. People were willing to follow him down this path, herself included. She didn't doubt that helping Amelia was the right thing to do, but without support how could they succeed?

What scared her the most was she remembered what Kyle Monroe had told them in Kaizu. He knew that Chiffon would die. He also said that what would follow would be Varen setting the world aflame. Arnette wasn't sure if Varen remembered any of it, but she remembered it clearly. When she spoke to him earlier she saw the same thing in flashes. If Kyle had been able to see the future, was she in turn able to do the same, and if so could she change it?

The fact that she now seemed to be sharing visions with him concerned her greatly. Attia's were rare, but Arnette was also able to see hers when they happened. It all seemed isolated to her and why it was happening kept her up at night trying to piece it together.

Aside from the two times they had formed an Ereinbar Set she had no connection to Varen. They shared no stigmata together, nor anything that would indicate why she had developed these strange circumstances. As far as she was aware not even Chiffon seemed to have had any similar things happening to her.

"It's open." She said as another knock made her shake her head clear of the thoughts. Attia opened the door and walked inside shutting it behind her. She didn't say anything, but walked over to Arnette's bed and crawled in beside her.

"I'm sorry." She said once she was under the covers.

"For what?" Arnette asked scooting over a bit further to give her friend more room.

"These past few weeks we've been arguing a lot. In Spireach I said some things to you I shouldn't have. Then, after everything happened and we came back here I closed myself off. I put a lot of stress and worry on you and I'm sorry." Attia answered.

"We've been best friends for a long time. Don't worry yourself about stuff like that." Arnette said tapping the small Pandoras' head with her finger.

"Can I ask you something?" Attia asked.

"Of course." Attia waited a few moments debating something in her head.

"I know I haven't handled things well ever since Mark died. When Chiffon died I handled it even worse. You have always been collected. You're like Elizabeth a lot of the time, so I need to know. Are we doing the right thing?" Arnette pursed her lips staring at her friend for a while.

"Honestly, I think we are. I just don't know how much good us few can do against such a powerful force that is Chevalier. I don't want us to throw our lives away if it accomplishes nothing.

Varen lost Chiffon and he has been unstable at best. To be thrown this information must have been a big shock. I don't think he's wrong, but I don't think he's right either." Arnette answered and Attia looked up at her quizzically.

"How so?" Attia asked.

"Well, fighting for Amelia is the right thing to do. She has no one to protect her from whatever Chevalier will do. However, we are going against other Pandora and Limiters. We are going against the general populace. Chevalier will make us look like terrorists, and the world will view us as such. We don't have allies, or people to back us up on this. Varen is reacting to his emotions without thinking the consequences through."

"So, why did you agree to it?" Attia asked. Arnette sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. I can't sit by and watch you all leave. I guess I'm hoping I can try to keep things from getting out of hand." The red haired Pandora answered.

"Arnette, do you still…you know? Love him?" She asked the question and expected her friend to get angry. To her surprise Arnette's facial expression did not change aside from her looking away embarrassed.

"He's different now. The way he talks just doesn't seem like himself. I'm worried he's going down a path that we won't be able to follow." She answered.

"So…" Attia trailed off and Arnette rolled her eyes smiling.

"Yeah. I'm also going along with this because I still do. Even if the whole world hates us and his plan is about as stupid as they come. No matter what the odds he just can't say no to a pretty lady in distress." Arnette answered with a laugh.

"Like our first mission with him, when we first met Kyle Monroe. He just had to save us." Attia answered smiling as well. Arnette nodded staring past Attia at nothing in particular.

"I love that about him." Arnette said.

"You've changed too. I'm happy I came to talk to you." Attia said leaning her head on Arnette shoulder.

"We all have. I'm sorry I snapped at you so much. You were right, I can't keep feeling ashamed and guilty. It won't happen again." Arnette responded looking down at Attia. Her eyes were already closed and she was breathing softly fast asleep on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and let it out putting her arm around her friend. It calmed her mind and heart having Attia beside her and finally she was able to sleep.

It was early in the morning when Varen found Captain Lane kneeling down on one of the wings of an Interceptor. One of the panels was open exposing a series of wires internal components. He held a pair of wire cutters and pliers that he was using to work within the panel. He climbed the ladder nearby and walked across the fuselage and onto the wing next to the pilot.

"Bit early for you to be out here isn't it?" Captain Lane said grinning at Varen.

"Morning David, and yes a bit. I needed to talk with you about something." Varen said sitting down next to him.

"Oh yeah? That never tends to be a good thing." David responded laughing.

"The Interceptor we took up to Spireach, is it still good to go?" Varen asked. David thought for a moment and then nodded.

"It is. That thing took a beating in the storm coming in. Reliable bird." He answered.

"Good, I'll need to borrow it." Varen said and David stopped working in the exposed panel looking up.

"I didn't receive anything about deploying." He stated and Varen looked back at the man.

"I didn't order a deployment, nor did Chevalier. This is something personal." Varen said and David raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Personal? You need to borrow one of my Interceptors for something personal? A combat transport is what you are saying you need to borrow for something personal?" Captain Lane asked.

"See, I knew you'd understand." Varen said slapping the man's arm and standing up.

"Um, hey! Wait! I didn't say I understood, you can't just take one of my birds!" David yelled as Varen crossed over the fuselage.

"I know, I'm telling you I'm taking one, not asking." Varen answered and David ran up behind him grabbing his arm. Varen spun around and faced the pilot looking him in the eyes. He was surprised to see a look of pity and doubt on David's face.

"When we came back those kids cried forever on the tarmac. I've seen kids cry, but not like that. That isn't something they should ever have to experience." David said.

"We're soldiers. Soldiers fighting things that exist to destroy us. We don't all get to come home from that." Varen said. It was a hard thing for him to say, but he forced it out.

"I was up there too. I know what happened in that facility sir. What they did to those girls. Ms. Fairchild lost her life up there fighting against Chevalier. You want revenge." David said. There was no question in his voice. Varen took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm going to get one of the E-Pandora out of Chevalier's hands. That's it." Varen answered trying to be vague.

"I'm not a youngling like everyone else here, and older than you. I've flown every combat mission there is to fly and seen a lot of soldiers come and go. The Nightingales is the first assignment I've been given that I really love. As such I've gotten to know you kids pretty well. I'm sure you are going to get that girl out of there. I'm also sure you're drive to do it is more centered around the girl you lost." David said.

"What they did to Chiffon is unforgivable. I can't change that or bring her back, but I can for Amelia." Varen answered.

"I can't let you go taking one of my birds sir. I'm sorry." The pilot said.

"Planning on stopping me?" Varen asked. David looked him up and down before shrugging.

"No sir, I'm planning on flying you." He answered walking past Varen towards one of the hangers. Varen stood dumbstruck for a moment before running to catch up.

"Excuse me?" he asked walking beside Captain Lane.

"You heard me. What you're about to do will need a really good pilot. I'm the best there is."

"David, this isn't a job for you. We are flying against Chevalier, not for them." Varen said. The pilot shrugged again.

"Never cared for them anyway. Besides, I'm wearing this so say the word and I'll have her ready to go." David answered showing his arm where he wore the red Nightingale stripe. Varen continued walking with him for a few steps in silence.

"Thank you Captain." Varen finally said getting a wave in response.

"Don't mention it. Chiffon seemed like a good girl. I'd like to get a couple good licks in for her too." He answered. Varen watched as he walked into the hanger and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't planned on Captain Lane accompanying them, but with him they had the best means of travel. He turned and looked back over the tarmac of West Genetics knowing it would be one of the last times he saw it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Arnette walked into a smaller building that was near the flight lounge. It functioned as the Nightingale armory. Pandora utilized volt weapons the vast majority of the time, but they were still required to maintain a high level of accuracy with the rifles kept here. It wasn't always possible to get close to the enemy which made the ballistic weapons necessary. All combat uniforms and body armor were also kept here so it was no surprise that her hunch was correct when she found Varen in one of the rooms.

A series of bags were laid out on tables that he depositing various items into. Magazines, ammunition, ballistic vests, and the such were being placed into the bags. A dozen or so combat rifles were also stripped down nearby being cleaned and ready for use. Arnette leaned against the doorframe watching as he continued working.

"Packing heavy this time huh?" She asked making him look back at her.

"Yeah, we'll need everything we can get our hands on." He answered with a nod. She approached helping him push rounds into a magazine.

"Varen, you know what's going to happen right?" She asked still pushing rounds into the magazine. This talk was one she had been dreading, but it needed to happen before anything happened.

"None of you have to come with Arnette. I'm not ordering you, and once I leave I will no longer be in command of the Nightingales." He answered.

"I know that, but people follow you out of a sense of duty. They might not have fully thought the consequences through." Arnette said back.

"The consequences are pretty obvious on this one. We are going against the greatest world power to ever exist. The same people who made you into a Pandora. Chevalier has run this world for too long covering up their secrets by pushing the blame to others. They are shielded by the greatest fighting force around. They are unquestionable and unstoppable in whatever they do, because of that. It needs to end." Varen said without looking up.

"You aren't the first to speak out against Chevalier Varen. The people that do…well it doesn't end well for them. What do you even plan to do assuming we are able to rescue Amelia? They won't let that slide; they will come for you."

"Good, let them come." His tone once again made her skin feel cold and her whole body shiver slightly.

"Don't you get it? They won't come for just us Varen. Our friends and family, everyone we've ever loved will be killed." She argued trying to make him see reason. He stopped loading a magazine and looked over at her. His eyes showed a deep sadness that made her feel guilty.

"That's why none of you should come along. The people that I love are already being killed off." He answered sadly going back to his work.

"You can't win this one Varen. We're talking thousands of enemies around the world. Nowhere will be safe for us. If you do this, we are all dead." Arnette answered. He finished loading the magazine and set it in one of the bags nearby.

"Up there in Spireach I realized something. Chiffon was the greatest Pandora to live, and they were quick to make sure it seemed like nothing for her to die. It sounds like I'm belittling the others who have lost their lives too, but Chiffon was different. She wasn't an ordinary Pandora. What she could do, and what she did deserves to be remembered, but that didn't happen.

I realized that Pandora are trained to fight and die thanklessly. Tell me why Arnette…why does Chevalier give you life as a Pandora if you are meant to die? Are we just weapons they use to claim victory?" Arnette set the magazine down and leaned on the table.

"I don't know. I'm just scared Varen. When I became a Pandora this isn't how I saw my career going. I was prepared to fight and die fighting the Nova. I wasn't prepared to fight and die against our own kind. It's something I'm still coping with and trying to accept." Varen faced her and placed his hands on her arms. She looked back at him still seeing the same sadness she did before, but also some regret.

"Don't come Arnette. I don't want to be responsible for ruining your life. Nor anyone's for that matter. Before I leave I will tell everyone else the same thing and see if they change their minds." He said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting it out.

"I have to come. As much as I'm questioning this and am scared of it, I can't stay behind. You've done so much for me Varen and I recognize that. I still feel like I owe you so much so I'll stick with you til the end." Arnette answered looking down at the floor between them.

"Thanks Arnette." He answered letting her arms go and placing a few more items in the bag.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" He looked over at her raising an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Just how far are you willing to go for Amelia? Or us for that matter?" He chuckled lightly at the question

"I seem to hear different renditions of this question a lot these days. How far am I willing to go? I think the better question is how far are you willing to fall? I'm giving up everything Arnette. Betting my entire life on this and I'm keeping nothing in reserve. I don't have much left to lose these days." He answered.

"You have me…" She muttered under her breath going back to helping him pack the bags. Whether he heard her or not was a mystery as they fell into a silence interrupted only by the sound of bullets and equipment being loaded.

"Is this an order ma'am?" Ingrid asked sitting across from Sister Margaret in her office. Her Limiter Leo sat next to her listening intently. Sister Margaret shook her head and rested her hands on the desk.

"No, you are assigned to Varen which means he is your superior officer. I am not in the place to order you. I am asking you." Sister Margaret answered. Ingrid looked over at Leo who showed a look of concern on his face.

"You said he explained everything to you, so you must know he already brought us in on it." Leo said and the woman nodded.

"That is correct, but I feel that you would both be better suited here at West Genetics. It is important that someone remain to command the Nightingales who the others can trust and rely on. You would also know the truth of why Varen and the others have left." Sister Margaret answered.

"I have been left behind on everything so far. Last time I watched my friends leave one of them didn't come back." Ingrid said. The headmaster tightened her lips and nodded solemnly.

"I understand child. I do believe there will be a time where you will be needed far more than you are now. Without someone here, there is no one in a position to lead the Nightingales. We don't know how people will react to what Varen is about to do. You can stabilize things until the time is right."

"Until the time is right? What do you mean?" Leo asked. Sister Margaret smiled slightly looking behind her out the window.

"The time when he returns."

Kyoichi took a seat on a couch and breathed a heavy sigh. His bags were still stacked against the wall nearby and Cassie sat across from him in their room. She waited for him to respond clasping her hands together while he sat deep in thought. He had only arrived a few hours ago and she had already explained to him the situation.

"We just got here." He said at last.

"I know. Now that some time has passed I realize I agreed to things very quickly and should have consulted you. It's just…I really feel like this is the right thing to do. Although I agreed without thinking, I don't regret it. I remember those girls faces when they realized we were there to help them escape. There's also Chiffon to think about. She was a good friend Kyoichi, and it's wrong that her death is being ignored." Cassie explained.

"You don't have to convince me Cass. I understand all that and you aren't wrong. It's a selfish thing to ask, but avenging Chiffon and saving Amelia means giving up our lives. Literally and figuratively. Doing the right thing would mean a life on the run and in hiding. Is that what you want?" Her Limiter asked.

"No, that's not what I want at all. However, as dark as a future like that sounds the guild I would live with for not trying to do this would make for a darker future. I want to be there when we see her. I want her to know that she isn't alone and that Chiffon didn't die for her in vain." The teal haired Pandora answered.

"This is dangerous. Have you thought about letting the others know?"

"No, things are still too turbulent for that. I haven't spoken to Julia since our battle. I can only imagine what Charles is going through since it was her father this whole thing was pinned on. She also lost to Elizabeth so there's always a chance she would oppose us." Cassie said and Kyoichi nodded.

"What about Roxanne?" He asked.

"Roxy really respected Chiffon. I think Varen also won her respect and she took a liking to him. She felt responsible in a way for Chiffon's death. She tried very hard to talk to him and ask for forgiveness, but he has yet to see her. If I had to guess, she would join us. It's because she would join us that I won't tell her. With Chiffon gone she's the top Pandora now. The world needs someone like her." Cassie explained.

"You're a good Pandora Cassie." Kyoichi said and she blushed instantly.

"I am?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's probably why Varen asked you to come. I notice that the Pandora around him aren't just strong, they uphold certain beliefs. I have no clue if it's on purpose or not, but think about it. Everyone who wears the Nightingale uniform lives a different life than the standard Limiter and Pandora. I can just tell that everyone here is of a different caliber. He brings in people who fight for each other regardless of the opposition. They fight for what's right and never back down. Just like you." He answered.

"So, you're in?" She asked and he nodded once.

"Of course. I stood with you in Spireach, I will do so again here. Besides, no matter what happens we have each other right?" He asked making her blush again.

"Yeah." She answered shyly.

That night Varen laid on his side staring at the photo of him and Chiffon. His breathing came out quickly as he tried to calm his nerves. Now that he was alone in bed the thought of taking on Chevalier began to frighten him. He stared at the girl in the picture as if trying to draw strength and resolve from her.

"I'm scared." He whispered clutching the blanket tightly. He rolled over hoping for once that he would see Chiffon beside him even if just a vision, but her side remained empty. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to fall asleep. He couldn't help but think about what lay ahead for him and everyone else. Would they even survive the fight ahead? Questions that made him shiver at the thought.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he flipped over quickly his heart racing. Still, no one was to be found. Instead he stared once more at the picture of Chiffon on his end table. He silently prayed that she would come back to him. Prayers that he knew could never be answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Varen kneeled down and ran his fingers over one of the engravings on the statue situated in the central plaza of the Nightingale compound. He figured it would be the last time to look upon it. He traced along Chiffon's name etched into the stone lowering his head respectfully.

"Please give me the strength to do what is necessary." He whispered before pressing his palm against the stone and standing up. He stared towards the archway that functioned as the entrance to their compound within West Genetics for a few minutes. He wanted to remember what it all looked like. He looked back towards the statue feeling the presence of someone standing behind him.

"I want to talk to everyone one last time before we leave." He said still looking over the names etched into the stone.

"I will gather everyone together." Ticy answered turning to leave.

Ticy? Are you sure you can make it through this?" He asked causing her to stop.

"Just promise me that we will avenge Chiffon." She stated. The old Ticy who was timid yet friendly had died in Spireach. She was a shell of her former self devoid of emotion. For Ticy, her sole focus now was to make sure that those responsible for her best friend's death were brought to justice.

"We will." He answered.

"Good, then I will see it through to the end." Ticy said.

"If you need anything, or if I can do something for you, please tell me alright?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her. For a brief moment her face softened.

"Of course." She answered.

"In an hour then in my office. One last meeting before we do this." He said and the girl nodded. He wanted to say more to her to maybe bring her back from the depression she was clearly battling. He could not find the words, nor did he feel he had the right to even make such an attempt. He still struggled with his own emotions, so how could he even hope to help her?

So, he watched her walk away to gather the rest of the team. He hoped that over the course of their journey that was about to unfold she might find some peace. In truth he hoped to find the same for himself. If he lived long enough that was. After a few minutes of thought he walked down the path heading towards the administration building. When he opened the door to his office he was surprised to see a Pandora and Limiter already seated at the table.

"Sorry Varen, but we needed to speak to you right away." Leo said standing from his seat. Varen nodded and took a seat across from him and Ingrid.

"I just sent Ticy to gather everyone so this works out well. What's on your minds?" He asked. The two looked at each other before Ingrid leaned forward resting on her elbows.

"We…aren't coming. We will remain here and I will assume temporary command of the Nightingales." Ingrid said nervously. She felt a slight bit of relief seeing that Varen's face did not change at all.

"Did Sister Margaret ask you to do that?" Varen asked and again the pair looked at each other which gave away the answer before they could say it.

"Yes sir." Leo answered. Varen nodded with a wry grin.

"She would like us to remain as we know the truth about what you are doing. We can keep the group from collapsing." Ingrid added.

"That would be nice. I hate to think that all we worked for could be lost. You have filled in as the sole administrative command here on many occasions. I can think of no one better." Varen said reaching up to his shoulder unclipping the red and black braid that wrapped around signifying him as a commander. He pushed it across the table towards Ingrid who stared at it.

"Varen…I cant…" She stuttered.

"Yes, you can. I officially appoint you commander of the Nightingales." He said. She continued to stare at the braid before shaking her head and pushing it back.

"No, when you come back you should still have that." She said.

"I'm not coming back Ingrid. Once I leave, I can never set foot in West Genetics again. It would put everyone at risk to do so." He answered reaching out to push the braid once more, but Ingrid stood suddenly dropping her hands on the table loudly that even Leo shook.

"When you come back…" She repeated defiantly. Varen was surprised at her tone of voice and sighed clipping the braid back onto his shoulder.

"Alright Ingrid, thank you for holding things down while I'm gone once more." He relented and she slowly sat back down.

"I thought you would be upset." She admitted. Varen chuckled lightly shaking his head.

"No, I'm a little relieved actually. I realize that this task requires everyone to sacrifice everything. It will ruin their lives, and it pains me to know that it will take such a sacrifice. No one should feel like they are required to do such a thing." He answered.

"But they will." Leo said.

"Yeah, I know they will. Everything will work out in the end I'm sure." Varen said.

Hours later Varen stood at the window in his room looking out into the night sky. No one had backed down from partaking in the mission. Arnette had been silent through much of it. She had tried to convince him not to go through with things long enough. Ingrid and Leo explained their side of things and in the end the final group had been set.

Arnette, Attia, Ticy, Cassie, Kyoichi, Abel and Varen would leave tomorrow night for General Renalt's home in Ayabe. From there they would move instantly to wherever Amelia was being kept and free her. Assuming all of that succeeded they would flee to the country of Midland into hiding. Varen hadn't explained any further except that he knew a place to go. After his home town had been destroyed by the Nova years ago they had relocated to a remote location. It was a small and out of the way with minimal contact with the greater world. They could find refuge there.

He turned looking at the door hearing a knock. He walked over turning the handle revealing a red haired Pandora standing with a bag in her hands. As opposed to normal she was not in her uniform, but in a simple skirt and t shirt. She looked back at him nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Arnette?" Varen asked more than a bit surprised to see her.

"Yeah, um hi." She answered. He stared at her waiting for her to say anything more, but she just bit her lip and fidgeted anxiously.

"You needed something?" He asked at last.

"Well, it's just that this is our last night here so I thought maybe I would give cooking a try." She answered quickly. He eyed the bag in her hands seeing a variety of vegetables and what seemed to be meat.

"That's nice, well good luck." He answered shutting the door to hide his stifled laughter. He saw her eyes widen as the door slammed shut in shock.

"Wh…hey! Wait!" He could hear her yelling on the other side. He took a second to compose himself before opening the door again.

"Forget something?" He asked and now her face was a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Can I please come in?" She half asked and half shouted. Varen stepped back opening the door fully waving her in.

"When did you become so domesticated?" He asked jokingly as she stepped inside pulling her shoes off.

"Don't be a jerk. Attia always made food for you since we came back and I thought I would try once if it's ok." She argued.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Varen answered drawing another sharp look from the Pandora.

"I said don't be a jerk!" She shouted. Arnette had never been to his room before and now felt more nervous than she had on her way over. It had been mostly on impulse that she had even come. After tonight there was no telling how things would play out and wanted to at least try to make amends with Varen after arguing with him so much.

Now that she was here she looked around and felt the sharp pangs of guilt hitting her. There were a few pictures of Chiffon around the apartment. Some with Varen, others with Ticy, and some just of her. She felt like Chiffon was judging her from the photos. The feeling of regret began to assail her senses as if she was betraying her friend. She couldn't deny that a part of her had come here for her own personal reasons than just to bury the hatchet.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect something like this from you. You don't have to bother yourself with such things." He said closing the door.

"Glad to see you think so highly of me." She said dejectedly. She knew she was being over sensitive, but here in his room such a short time after losing Chiffon made her feel bad. The guilt was making her more self-conscious than she meant to be.

"I'm sorry Arnette. Thank you for thinking of me." Varen said making her look back in surprise. She blushed clutching the bag tightly walking towards the kitchen.

"It's very clean in here. Not many guys are as tidy as you." She commented setting the bag down on the counter.

"Yeah, Chiffon was very big on keeping things clean. What do you need?" He answered walking up beside her.

"I believe it; I don't think I ever saw a single wrinkle in her uniform. A large pot please." She answered. Varen reached down opening a cabinet and produced a black pot handing it up to her.

"What's Attia up to?" He asked closing the cabinet and grabbing a large wooden spoon from a holder nearby.

"She went off with Cassie and Kyoichi after the meeting. It's nice seeing her acting a bit more like herself." Arnette answered pouring water into the pot.

"I figured you would be following Cassie like a puppy now that she's with us." Varen laughed. Arnette rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I respect Cassie. She excels at speed based maneuvers like myself. All Pandora look up to those who have mastered various skills. Those who specialize in body copies with Tempest Turn look to Charles Bonaparte. Cassie is the pinnacle of Acceleration. It doesn't mean I'm obsessed with her." Arnette explained.

"Little touchy tonight aren't you?" Varen asked.

"Little bit, yeah." She admitted with a smile.

"Can't remember the last time I saw you without a uniform on." He said making her look over.

"Really? I suppose it would have been the dance after your first Carnival right?" She asked pulling some of the vegetables from the bag.

"I think you're right. Such a long time ago." He said and she laughed lightly.

"I really hated you back then. Hated Chiffon a little bit too. Mostly because that girl knew how to look good when she wanted to." Arnette said.

"Hey come on now you looked incredible that night too." Varen said and she looked away blushing again. She had never really had a conversation like this before let alone with Varen. For him it seemed so casual and easy, but in stark contrast it was nerve wracking for her.

"I didn't know that you even noticed." She answered working on preparing the vegetables.

"I'm pretty sure everyone noticed Arnette. You were wearing a red dress and I remember locking eyes with you for a few seconds. At least until you gave me a look of disgust and turned away." Varen laughed.

"I am never going to escape that shame of how I treated you back then am I?" She said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"I have no hard feelings about it. Chiffon was angrier than I was. Without her I don't know how I would have made it through my time here back then." He said. Again, she felt her chest tighten unsure as to why it seemed to hurt so much.

"You really loved her a lot didn't you?" Arnette asked tentatively. Just saying those words made the pain multiply.

"Loved implies past tense. I still really love her." He answered wistfully. Upon hearing his answer, she recognized the pain for what it was. Jealousy. She hated herself for feeling that way, but it was something she couldn't control.

"Do…do you think you'll ever be able to move on?" She asked quickly. This was the question that had been bothering her the most lately. She wouldn't dare ask him the real question she wanted to know. The shame and disrespect would be too much to handle. This was as close as she could get to asking that question. Was there any room in his heart for her someday?

"That's hard to answer. I haven't thought much about the far away future. Only what's directly ahead of me, but I think that if everything works out with saving Amelia and we can somehow find peace, yeah maybe someday. I could never forget her though. Chiffon will always be a part of who I am, so I don't know if anyone would be able to accept that." He answered making her look over swiftly.

"It wouldn't be a problem." She answered reflexively and far too quickly than she meant to. He chuckled helping her prepare the food.

"Well, I appreciate your positivity on the matter. For now, it's not something I have the luxury to consider. There's too much going on around me to think selfishly of myself. Plus, it will be some time before I'm even ready for something like that. Until then I just want to do everything I can for her even though she's gone." He replied.

"That makes sense." She answered guiltily. She decided to let the topic drop for now. The conversation was making her more depressed than she already was and the complex emotions she felt were draining her.

"What about you? What does Arnette McMillan's future look like?" He asked. She swallowed hard not sure how to respond.

"Me? Well, um…a family I guess." She answered.

"Yeah? I figured you would want to remain a Pandora." He responded.

"I don't want to fight forever."

"Me neither. Looks like we have the same future." He laughed. She looked away setting the pot on the stove along with the vegetables. Varen looked up at the clock seeing that it was already fairly late.

"Good thing we don't have curfew anymore. Last time something like this happened I lost track of time and Chiffon had to stay the night. It caused all sorts of trouble the next day." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, good thing." She answered sadly. They ate and talked until it was nearly midnight when she left to return home. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end for her life as a genetics Pandora. Throughout the night she desperately clung to the hopes that someday her future that she told Varen about would come true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You take care of yourself understand?" Sister Margaret said grabbing Arnette and hugging her tightly. It was well into the night the next day as they all stood on the tarmac. Their Interceptor idled quietly behind them.

"I will." Arnette answered returning the embrace.

"And you Attia come here." Sister Margaret said beckoning Attia over tearfully. One by one she held them all close asking them to stay safe and good luck. It was a scene they were all too familiar with. This time, however, they were leaving with no intentions of ever coming back.

"I'm sorry." Varen said shaking Ingrid's hand and using his free hand to hug her.

"Good luck Varen. Until we meet again." She responded respectfully.

"They will come tomorrow. By then this should all be over." Varen said to Sister Margaret.

"Yes, we will cooperate with them as necessary." Varen nodded at her answer.

"Please do. Thank you Sister Margaret." He said bowing.

"I told you to knock that off. Besides you're about to be wanted criminals. Bowing to me is strange. You find that girl Chiffon saved and free her." The headmaster ordered.

"We will. Goodbye ma'am." Varen answered hugging her and turning away. Captain Lane stood near the Interceptor waiting for the group to board.

"Fly well Captain. Keep these kids safe." Sister Margaret called out. The man gave a salute and nodded.

"Always." He answered as Varen approached.

"Sounds different." Varen said shaking Captain Lane's hand.

"I modified it a bit. New style of engine I had been working on for some time. Has a lot of dampeners to muffle the sound. Should be able to move about a bit better without alerting everyone as quickly." He answered.

"Stealth engines? I like it." Varen nodded.

"I took the liberty of adding that as well." David said motioning towards the tail of the Interceptor. A red stripe of paint circled the tail section of the craft.

"You're a good man Captain. Thanks." Varen said patting the man on the shoulder.

"Aw shucks Commander, you make my eyes water." The pilot answered with a laugh. Varen shook his head laughing as well and climbed up into the aircraft. Everyone followed behind him setting their bags into the storage compartments. The four Pandora and two Limiters were dressed in combat gear with ballistic vests and gloves. Varen was in the same equipment as everyone else sliding the door shut behind Attia as she hopped in.

"You need a cape. All evil villains have capes." She commented taking her seat.

"I'll think about it." Varen answered taking his seat as well. Captain Lane climbed into the cockpit and began to increase the engine's speed. The radio in the Interceptor crackled with feedback as Sister Margaret's voice broke through the sounds of them getting situated.

"Fly my children towards the light. Fly true towards the dawn denying the night its domain. Become the harbingers of hope and defenders of freedom. Stand fast against oppression and conquer adversity. Be reborn from the ashes and fly my children. Fly safe so you may someday return home." Her voice said through the radio in the transport as it lifted off the tarmac and turned towards Ayabe. The passengers sat quietly as the voice disappeared letting the gentle rocking of the transport calm their nerves.

"Ayabe isn't far from West Genetics by flight so can we go over this again?" Captain Lane asked through the radio. Varen grabbed a headset nearby and placed it over his ears adjusting the microphone so it rested ahead of his mouth.

"Attia, Arnette and I will drop onto the building from above and infiltrate to General Renalt's quarters." Varen said looking around the transport.

"Why just three?" Ticy asked looking a little shocked.

"We can't land and approach by foot. There is only one option to do this quickly without creating chaos." He answered and Attia nodded understanding his train of thought.

"Assault drop." She said.

"We were sent to Spireach right after you joined Ticy, and Cassie just joined as well. Neither of you have been trained in the maneuver. We can't risk injuries on this and only Arnette and Attia know how." He explained and Ticy furrowed her brow.

"I can do it. Chiffon explained how it works." She argued, but Varen shook his head.

"It would be your first time. You'd be more likely to break your legs and we can't risk it. You, Cassie, Kyoichi, and Abel are on standby. If things go south, you will be needed." Varen answered.

"Varen…" Ticy began to argue, but he put his hand up stopping her.

"This isn't a discussion Ticy. You'll get your time I promise, but for this part I need you to follow orders. Please trust me." He said and she sat back taking a deep breath.

"Yes sir." She answered. He gave her a smile and continued on with the explanation.

"We will drop mid-flight onto the roof. David I need you to put us right over it." He said.

"Speed and altitude?" Captain Lane asked through the radio. Varen looked around nervously and breathed deeply.

"150 kilometers and 300 meters." He answered and Attia's eyes went wide. Even Arnette audibly gasped hearing him.

"You're joking right? The speed alone is impossible! We would have to time our drop perfectly at an insane speed from a height we have never even come close to trying and land on a roof?" Attia said half laughing and half shouting.

"We can't let them know what we're up so we need to make it happen. This is why only us three have a shot at it." He answered.

"That's a long drop and real fast Varen. Even for me that is a real difficult drop. This will be like dropping a needle from a roof and trying to land it on the edge of a piece of paper." Arnette said.

"If they know we're there then it's all over before it even starts. It's the only way." He repeated.

"I'm confused, are you guys talking about jumping from the Interceptor onto the roof from midair?" Kyoichi asked.

"Nightingales are trained to perform assault drops. Mid-flight insertions using acceleration to reverse falling momentum and land without injury." Arnette explained making his mouth drop.

"That's so cool." Cassie said in amazement.

"Cool until you've broken your legs a few times." Attia scoffed.

"How are you getting out?" Ticy asked.

"Extraction is standard. By the time they notice anything we will be gone. Same rooftop, low speed fly by extraction. Bring it down slow and we'll jump in. Lift up and we'll proceed to the location." Varen answered.

"Roger that." Captain Lane answered.

"How do you know he'll tell you, and that it'll be the truth?" Abel asked.

"I'll appeal to his good nature." Arnette raised her eyebrows.

"General Renalt doesn't have a good nature." She said.

"Then I'll have to make him see that it would be in his best interest that he develops some good nature." Varen answered.

"So you go in, get the location, and then we go straight for Amelia?" Cassie asked.

"Back in time for breakfast." Varen answered.

"What are we up against?" Abel asked.

"Captain?" Varen asked into the radio.

"Ayabe is where a lot of Asakura Chevalier and military officials live. It's not a military installation per say, but it has a presence. Mostly Asakura military, so Pandora should be limited. As for wherever they are keeping your friend? I would expect that place will be Chevalier Pandora city." David answered through the radio.

"Varen? What's our rules of engagement?" Kyoichi asked. Varen sighed and looked down at his feet closing his eyes.

"Whatever we can do to minimize casualties do it, but they will not try to subdue you. They will fight to kill you so use whatever force you deem necessary." He answered.

"Even if that means killing a fellow Pandora?" Cassie asked. Varen looked up and stared at Arnette who looked back at him. Her lips were tight as he looked at her.

"Yes."

"Ten minutes and we'll be in position sir." Captain Lane radioed. Varen reached his hand out and held Attia's. His other hand held Cassie's and one by one everyone reached out until they all held hands around the transport. In silence they bowed their heads each praying to whomever would listen. The interior light shifted to the red lighting indicating that the drop point was nearing. He felt Cassie squeeze his hand tightly once before they separated. Attia, Arnette, and Varen unclipped the buckles of their seat harness and moved towards the door. Varen slid the door open allowing the loud rush of air to blast inside. They pulled oxygen masks out from compartments above the seats and pulled the masks over their faces allowing them to breathe easier. The pilot attached a mask to his flight helmet maneuvering the transport down to the proper altitude.

"Thirty seconds!" He shouted into the mask that also functioned as a radio. Varen could see the lights of the town up ahead as he looked out the door. From this height it was nearly impossible to distinguish the buildings.

"Which is it?" Varen shouted.

"Northeast, two stories, flat top!" David answered.

"They all look like that!" Varen shouted back now crossing over the edge of the town far below.

"Red brick, blue light on southern corner!" The pilot quickly answered back and Varen finally spotted the building quickly approaching. The light was unique to the building providing a perfect target.

"Copy I have it, we go in five!" Varen commanded taking a deep breath. Attia and Arnette did the same stepping up beside him.

"Go! Go!" David yelled and they stepped off the transport falling through the night sky.

"Nightingales clear pulling into holding pattern 1500 feet." Varen heard through his earpiece as he rotated his body into a spread position to provide more wind resistance. Beside him Attia and Arnette did the same stretching their arms and legs out. He looked at a device on his wrist showing their altitude rapidly decreasing. He looked back at Attia and although wearing the oxygen mask he could see fear in her eyes.

"700 feet, look at me Attia!" Varen ordered and the small Pandora turned facing him. He could see her visibly shaking not just from the wind and cold air washing over her, but out of genuine terror.

"You can do this!" He encouraged.

"500!" Arnette called out. Varen reached out and took Attia's hand as they continued to free fall towards the town below. The buildings rushed up to meet them quickly becoming easier to discern.

"I've got you." Varen said as Attia shut her eyes and opened them again her breath coming out in gasps.

"300!" Arnette called.

"Breathe Attia, just a walk in the park." Varen said squeezing her hand tightly.

"100!"

"Rotate!" Varen yelled as they forced their bodies upright now falling feet first. The roof of the target building grew in size as they neared it at high speed. Varen let go of her hand and looked down bracing his knees.

"Acceleration!" All three cried out in unison as they slammed down onto the roof. Dust rose from their impact swirling around them as they each landed in a crouch with a hand on the roof. Varen looked over at Arnette who gave him a nod and then at Attia who shakily gave him a thumbs up. He patted her back gently and looked around at the roof. The sound of their landing was fairly loud, but hopefully not enough to cause alarm. What was important now was getting inside while they still had the element of surprise.

"We're down." Varen said into the mask before taking it off and activating the microphone on his headset.

"Copy, we are 1500 providing air cover." Captain Lane replied.

"Roger. Let's get to work." Varen said heading towards the edge of the building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Varen jogged over to the edge of the building and looked down seeing the streets illuminated by glowing light situated periodically along the pathways. He could see a window directly below him as well as a few more further along the building. He motioned for Arnette and Attia to join him and they approached standing near the edge as well. Attia was still a bit shaken from the drop, but had mostly recovered.

"Arnette, time us we need to be fast. We have a location?" Varen asked.

"Right under the blue light you used as a target." Captain Lane answered on the radio. The three moved towards the corner of the building where the blue light was at. Now that he was closer he could tell it was part of a radio transmitter attached to the outside. Next to it was a window that would serve as the entry point.

"Got it. Hook up and crash through." He ordered. The three flipped a switch on the belts attached to the tactical vests and began pulling a line of wire out with a small hook attached to the end. They anchored it into the side wall of the roof and stood on the edge facing the building.

"Ready." Arnette and Attia said in unison.

"Breach." Varen said jumping backwards off the wall. The wire pulled taut arresting his fall and swinging him towards the window. He lifted his legs so his boots led the way and kicked hard just as he reached the window shattering the glass and swinging into the room. He pressed a button on the belt and the wire detached letting him land on his feet in the room. Through two other windows Attia and Arnette crashed in landing on their feet.

A panicked man nearly fell out of his chair as they landed inside. He had been seated at a desk scribbling on a piece of paper. In another corner was a large bed and armoire. An open closet was along one of the interior walls. The man who jumped out of his chair looked at the three who had broken through the windows and a realization of what had just happened finally caught up to him. A look of recognition crossed his face as Varen strode towards him.

"You! What the hell do you think you're doing?" General Renalt yelled, his face twisted in rage.

"Sit down." Varen commanded grabbing the man by the shirt and shoving him back into the chair. Renalt's eyes widened in shock as he fell into the chair unable to resist Varen's enhanced strength.

"Have you lost your mind? You'll hang for this! All of you!" The man railed trying to gain control over the situation. Varen put his boot on the man's chest and pushed the chair against the wall putting his weight into it to keep the man in his seat.

"We're going to have a nice little talk General. We need answers and you are going to give them to us." Attia said stepping up beside Varen.

"Insolent girl you are assaulting a Chevalier High General!" He argued and Varen pressed his boot harder making the man cringe.

"Where is she? Amelia Evans." Arnette asked.

"Amelia Evans? How do you…" He winced as Varen pressed him again sending pain through his chest.

"Where is she?" Varen asked calmly. Renalt forced a smile and laughed.

"Why do you care so much about a lab rat? What's in it for you Justicar." He spat.

"Personal interest, where is she?" He asked again.

"Personal interest? Of course, that makes sense. Seeing as how Chiffon Fairchild died to save her I can see why you feel obligated to find her. Such a pointless sacrifice." He goaded making Varen's eye twitch in anger.

"What would you know about sacrifice?" Attia asked her voice shaking with anger as well.

"Little Attia Simmons right? Lost your Limiter last year and watched Chiffon die for nothing. What gave you the idea that I would ever tell you anything?" Varen put his hand out stopping her from advancing on the man. Lights flickered around Varen's arm as his sword appeared in his hand and rested the tip against Renalt's chest.

"Where is she?" He repeated once more, but General Renalt did not seem phased by the threat.

"I know about everything that happened up there. How you couldn't even bring yourself to kill the Pandora trying to stop you. They were armed combatants, but I am not. I know full well that this pathetic display of strength means nothing. You lack the strength to do what is necessary." He laughed, but stopped suddenly as a sharp pain passed through the right side of his face. A thin red line appeared where Varen drew a shallow cut on his cheek.

"Where?" Varen asked. Arnette walked over to the desk and began looking through the papers scattered about.

"You're all dead. I made you who you are, and I am going to see that each one of you pays for this." He sneered. Arnette held up a piece of paper getting Varen's attention.

"Midland. This is addressed to a Dr. Travis King in regards to an E-Pandora. Has a location too." Arnette said drawing a smile from Varen. She rolled the paper up and slipped it into a pocket on her vest.

"That was easy. Let's go." Varen said making Renalt's lip curl. He took his foot off the man and turned heading towards the window.

"You'll never get to her. You'll be dead long before you get there. More pointless sacrifices just like your stupid Pandora!" Renalt yelled making Varen stop. He turned glaring at the man.

"What did you say?" He growled and Renalt smiled wickedly.

"You heard me. Chiffon Fairchild gave her life for that E-Pandora. She partnered with you, and considered those two beside you her friends. Besides you I cannot think of anyone else as stupid as that girl. It's best that her death not mentioned, I doubt anyone would care." He laughed.

"Varen!" Arnette shouted as he stormed over and balled his fist punching Renalt across the jaw. The blow sent him flying from his chair against the wall.

"You son of a… I'll kill you!" Varen shouted. Renalt only laughed harder rubbing his jaw.

"You can't kill me. You aren't capable of it. That's why she died, because you failed to do what was necessary. Just like Amelia will die when we're done with her and there's nothing you can do about it." The man continued. Varen approached and hit him again sending blood out of his mouth.

"Varen enough!" Arnette yelled grabbing his arm.

"Are you going to let these two die too? They are just as foolish following you. You'll all be dead soon. Once they've crushed you I will clean up what's left of your little Nightingales. I created it after all, so it's only fitting that I end it." Renalt pushed on coughing up blood.

"We're done here, approach vector confirmed. Extract." Arnette said into the radio.

"Copy inbound." Captain Lane answered.

"Run little mice. Run while you can. You'll see Chiffon very soon. She deserved her fate." Renalt laughed.

"You knew. You knew what was going on in that facility." Attia stated. There was no question in her voice, and the man's smile was all the answer she needed. Arnette released Varen's arm her breathe quickening slightly.

"You knew what the risks were and what could happen didn't you?" Arnette asked.

"Of course we knew. The E-Pandora were just a test for greater things to come. I must say I think it was a great success. Technically speaking an E-Pandora killed the greatest Pandora in the world. We couldn't be happier with that outcome." Renalt answered and Arnette gasped.

"You…you murdered her." Arnette said quietly.

"Chiffon stuck her nose in business that she had no business being in. I assure you if she had not died in Spireach, she would have shortly after returning home. Chevalier has already sent them to bring you down." Renalt explained.

"Sent who?" Attia shouted.

"You'll know soon enough. Be thankful your friend died how she did. Yours will be far more unpleasant." He laughed again. Varen looked at the man, his eyes lifeless.

"Five minutes." Captain Lane radioed.

"You knew what would happen. All of Chevalier is responsible for the death of Chiffon. You murdered her." Varen said coldly.

"Yes." Renalt smiled.

"You betrayed all Pandora. Caused the deaths of numerous Chevalier and genetics members. You did so knowingly and without remorse. You have committed treason." Varen continued drawing a loud laugh from the man.

"Look who's talking!" He yelled pointing at Varen who still showed no emotion, but gripped his sword tighter.

"The punishment for treason…is death." Varen said approaching the man. Arnette and Attia swallowed hard, but made no move to stop him. Renalt pretended to shake in fear.

"Come Justicar, let us get this embarrassment over with so you can falter like you always do and fail like you always have." He said spreading his arms. Varen grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him down on the ground raising the tip of the sword high above him with his other hand.

"Can't do it can you? Doesn't matter, when they come for you then you'll wish you had killed me." Renalt said calmly.

"Two minutes!" David called through the radio. Varen looked down at the man holding the sword high and closed his eyes. He opened them after a few seconds and stared into Renalt's eyes who showed no regret.

"You can't save everyone…" Varen said making Renalt look at him oddly. Varen's arm rose and he plunged the sword down into the man's chest to the hilt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We're in!" Attia yelled and Captain Lane pulled the Interceptor up into a climb accelerating away from the town below. She reached out and opened the pouch on Arnette's vest and grabbed the paper she had put there. Without a word she moved up into the copilot's seat and gave the information to the pilot.

As planned he had brought the transport low just above the roof and flown by at a slow speed allowing all three to jump in the open door as it passed by. It was all one fluid motion that allowed them to extract quickly. Whoever heard the sound of the transport would see nothing by the time they tried to find its location as it was already gone.

"Get it?" Cassie asked as Varen sat down in his seat. Arnette did the same without saying a word looking around nervously.

"We got it." Varen answered. Kyoichi nodded happily and gave a thumbs up.

"Great! Where we heading?" He asked.

"Midland. Will take a little to get there, but there's enough night left to get this done." Varen answered.

"Tell them." Arnette said making everyone look at her. Varen glanced at her looking into her eyes for a few moments.

"We don't have much time; by morning they will be after us looking for blood." He said.

"We knew they would come after us, what's going on?" Cassie asked.

"Not just us, they are going to come for anyone who's ever met us. Tell them." Arnette repeated.

Varen gritted his teeth pushing the blade through the man still staring into his eyes the whole time. General Renalt's eyes opened wide and he reached up grabbing Varen's collar. His breath came out in gasps as he clung to the fabric of Varen's shirt.

"You…just killed everyone you've ever loved…" Renalt choked through the pain. A smile crossed his face as his body went limp and his eyes closed. Varen let his control on the weapon go and it disappeared into the air as he stood up.

"He's dead." Arnette said unable to move.

"We need to go." Varen answered walking past her.

"Come on!" Attia shouted breaking her free from her stupor.

Everyone on the transport listened as Varen explained what had happened. After he was finished no one said anything for a long time trying to digest the information. Arnette put her head in her hands shaking her head back and forth. Attia climbed back into the transport section taking her seat with everyone else.

"He was the High General of Asakura right?" Abel asked.

"That's right." Varen answered.

"He admitted what they did up there. You did what you had to." Ticy said.

"Ticy, attacking Chevalier to free a captive is one thing, but this is the death of a High General. This can't be swept under the rug and they will use this against us. We assassinated the High General of Asakura. You just declared full on war with Chevalier." Arnette explained looking at Varen.

"So he should have left and let him live? What would have changed if he had? They would still hunt us. They wanted Chiffon and all of us dead. It was only a matter of time." Attia argued.

"I know, I know. I'm not saying it was wrong. Just in shock is all. There really is no turning back now." Arnette said leaning back in her seat.

"It'll take a couple hours to get to Midland. Everyone should try to rest." Varen said. Everyone nodded trying to get comfortable in their harnesses to find at least a small amount of sleep. Arnette's heart was still beating fast as she leaned back closing her eyes. What Chevalier had done deserved retribution. She did not deny that, but seeing Varen kill Renalt so coldly left her afraid of the future. She was beginning to think that it might fall on her to save Varen before he falls too far.

Arnette shivered feeling rain on her body. She looked around seeing something that had become all too familiar for her. The broken remains of what had to be West Genetics. How many times had she seen this before? She took a breath accepting the vision for what it was. Across from her inside a section of broken concrete she saw herself and Varen talking. A small, but brief smile crossed her face as she watched.

She had seen this one before. Of all the visions she had experienced, this one was borderline happy. Whatever fate had befallen West Genetics in this vision was always a mystery, but she knew that it was here that she felt bits of happiness. Soon, her alternate self would ask Varen to marry her, and he would agree.

It was a sad happiness watching as it played out in front of her. She knew it wasn't real, but it didn't stop her from indulging in the fantasy. It was the one vision she never wanted to end, but always did right after he agreed to her request. Ignoring the rain, she watched as everything played out exactly like it always did. She listened as Varen agreed to marry her and prepared to wake up like usual.

To her surprise it continued and she did not wake up. It caught her off guard as she now began to see things that hadn't been seen before. After he agreed to her request she watched as the two people, one of which was her, drew close to one another and kissed. Arnette's mouth opened wordlessly as she continued to watch intently.

"It's never gone this long before." She jumped and nearly fell to the ground hearing a voice behind her. She spun seeing Varen standing nearby leaning against a section of broken wall. She turned her head back towards where her alternate self and Varen were kissing and then back at him who stood nearby. It was the first time she saw two of him in one place.

"You…can see me?" She asked tentatively and Varen chuckled walking up next to her.

"Yes, I can see you. Sorry, but I wanted to test something with you and it looks like it worked." He explained.

"Test what?" She asked still very confused.

"Before Chiffon died she explained a little about these visions. These…dreams some of us seem to experience. I am to blame for them. It has to do with the stigma cells in my body. I can reach out and connect with people subconsciously. I don't know exactly how it all works, but it seems that it opens a connection between us in the form of these dream like places. Why it brings us to places like this I don't know." He explained.

"You can connect with me? In my sleep?" She asked and he nodded.

"It would seem so, yes. Not just you though. I think I could do it with anyone if I concentrate enough. With you, however, it happens almost naturally. I'm sorry for not telling you before I tried it." He apologized.

"So, you've seen this before?" She asked embarrassed.

"I have, just never this long. Maybe because I initiated the connection this time as opposed to it happening accidentally." He answered.

"Accidentally? I have been seeing things for a long time Varen. Not just now, but countless times." She explained and he shrugged.

"I know; I saw them too. I didn't know how much you were seeing or to what degree. Chiffon said this was part of who I am. Once she gave me her stigmata and turned me into a true Limiter it unlocked this dormant portion of what I can do. She said it was a way to communicate with those who carry stigmata. I just don't know how to fully control it." He answered.

"So, why do we share so many visions then? Attia is only sparingly and no one else seems to have ever mentioned anything." Arnette asked. Varen sighed and rubbed his head with a hand.

"Well, to be truthful I think about you a lot. Up in Spireach, and ever since we came back you were on my mind more than normal. I know I upset you about defending the E-Pandora. I really hurt you and Attia. Before that when we confronted the Novitiates I always remembered how close to death you were on our first mission together. Now, I know you have been trying to be the voice of reason and caution. Without Elizabeth you have been trying so hard to keep things together while the rest of us fell apart. None of that went by unnoticed and because of it all I'm sure it caused you and I to have these visions far more frequently." He explained to her.

Her heart was beating harder than normal as she listened. It took all her strength to not smile widely hearing that he thought of her as much as he did. She knew they were friends, but never though that she was anything special. Now, for the first time she felt like she was something more. She glanced back at their alternate selves and her eyes went wide as she saw herself shove Varen into broken building and begin passionately kissing one another.

"Oh my god!" She cried out turning bright red and turning away. Varen looked away as well clearly embarrassed.

"Well, that was new." He said trying to lighten the awkward atmosphere. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner of the building they were near so they were out of sight of whatever was happening in that room.

"I cannot believe…" She stammered unable to finish her sentence.

"Embarrassed?" Varen asked and she looked at him angrily.

"Of course! What the hell was that?" She yelled pointing back in the direction of where their alternate selves were lost in each other.

"It's just a dream. Nothing to get worked up over. I'm fully aware you could never do something like that anyway." He said trying to ease her mind. He cringed when he realized it had the opposite effect.

"It doesn't matter! We should not be seeing something like that, and what do you mean I could never do that? I could if I wanted to!" She yelled and he stepped back fearfully.

"Alright, alright I get it. Sorry I upset you." He apologized.

"You can start this whole thing. Can you end it too? I would really like to leave at this point." She asked sadly.

"Yeah, I think I can. I'm sorry Arnette. I mean, I'm really sorry for anytime I've let you down or haven't been there for you." He said making her look up at him.

"What?"

"I've disappointed you more often than not. Tonight, with Renalt was no exception. I know you're scared about everything. I don't want to hurt you." He said and whatever anger and embarrassment she felt vanished.

"It's alright. I know you're trying." She answered shyly.

"Thanks. Well, I'll let you rest. You shouldn't have any further visions after this. I think I can control it enough to not disturb your rest anymore." He said.

"Wait!" She cried reaching for him causing him to step back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing her face panic stricken.

"Please, don't close me off completely. Now that I know what's going on and why this has been happening I don't mind it. So please…please don't leave me." She pleaded. Varen felt a pain in his chest seeing Arnette in a way he hadn't before. She worried a lot, and was always concerned about everyone's wellbeing, but through it all she was always strong. Arnette was a fighter who never backed down, but now he saw just how fragile she could be. In that one moment he realized just how alone she felt.

"Ok, I won't." He answered. Relief crossed her face as she nodded in approval. He reached out and touched her arm lightly. As soon as he did her vision blacked out leaving her in a void. Fear creeped into her mind as the blackness began to take shape around her. The fear grew as she once more saw something similar to what she had feared most.

Alone she stood amidst a world of flames. Countless buildings around her burned brightly against a crimson sky. She sucked in her breath realizing that she stood upon a ground made of human bones. Ahead of her a mound of skulls rose out of the ground upon which she had previously seen Varen standing the last time she had this vision. This time, however, he was on his hands and knees bleeding from numerous wounds.

Standing over him was a girl clutching a katana. Long black hair fell down around her head covering much of her face making it impossible for Arnette to see anything. Her clothing was similar to that which Chevalier Pandora wore, but it was all black and carried no identifying insignias or rank. Arnette cried in horror as the girl impaled the blade through Varen's back dropping him to the ground. Her face slowly turned towards Arnette where she now could see blue glowing eyes peeking out between the strands of hair.

"Found you." The girl whispered wickedly. All Arnette could do was scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Varen grabbed Arnette's face brushing her hair back. She shook uncontrollably as a stream of blood leaked out of her nose. Whatever he had done when he broke their connection must have caused some sort of reaction that was now hurting her. He tried to steady her body holding her face tightly. The others on the transport were fast asleep in their seats and he looked around in a panic, lost as to what to do.

"Wake up Arnette. I've got you, wake up." He said unbuckling her from the seat harness and pulling her head against his shoulder. He felt her chest rise suddenly and heard her gasp for air breathing in heavily. He pushed her back gently seeing her eyes now open wide. She looked back at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Varen?" She asked shakily her eyes beginning to water.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're ok." He answered pulling her against him. She buried her face on his shoulder ignoring that her blood now smeared along his shirt. He felt her body convulse as she cried hard for reasons he still did not know. He ran his hand through her hair letting her release whatever she had just experienced.

"Who was she?" She asked between sobs.

"Who?" He asked still not understanding what had happened. She pulled back a bit putting a hand on his chest.

"That girl who stabbed you. I saw it so you had to as well right?" She asked still shaking in his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about Arnette. Last thing I saw was you in the rain. I woke up and you were shaking and bleeding. What did you see?" He asked. This was not something he had done. This was something else entirely. She wiped her nose with her hand seeing the blood for the first time.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed reaching up and trying to wipe the blood from his clothes.

"Don't worry about that, what happened?" He asked looking around seeing that everyone was still sleeping. She took a moment to compose herself taking a breath.

"I don't know. One minute we were talking to each other and then I was somewhere else. There was a girl I've never seen before. A Pandora, I think, with a sword. She killed you and looked at me. Her eyes…they were just like…" She trailed off.

"Just like what?" Varen pressed and she swallowed hard looking into his eyes.

"Just like Chiffon's." She answered. Varen forced a small smile and squeezed her shoulders.

"It was just a dream Arnette. A vision that I must have caused when I broke our connection. I should not have done this without you knowing." He said. She shook her head quickly grabbing his arms.

"No, this was something else. I don't think this was just a dream Varen. She saw me. She said I found you." Arnette argued.

"Then what do you think it was?" He asked and she looked away hesitating to say anything further.

"Well, I think it was maybe the future?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"The future?" He reiterated making her sigh.

"I knew you would think I'm crazy. I just think you shouldn't dismiss these things as some extension of your power. What if there's more to it? What if Kyle Monroe was telling the truth and to some degree he could foresee things to come?" She argued.

"Kyle is dead Arnette. Whatever future he saw never came to pass." Varen answered and again Arnette looked away to hide her face. This was turning into a dangerous conversation, but now more so than ever she needed to get this in the open.

"Can you be sure? Maybe what he saw was one of many possible futures. It's possible that whatever he saw and what I have seen are just potential futures." She said.

"By that logic it's just as likely that I will become the head of Chevalier. Anything is possible Arnette. His whole future never anticipated that he would die in Kaizu." Varen answered back. Arnette bit her lip and resolved herself to see this through.

"He knew Chiffon would die." Arnette answered and Varen tensed slightly.

"She chose to make that sacrifice. It had nothing to do with Kyle Monroe." He argued, but Arnette was unconvinced.

"Varen, what if these things we see are warnings? A chance to change what could come to pass?" His eyes looked down as she spoke and his hold on her shoulders disappeared.

"If that's so, then what Kyle said meant we could have changed Chiffon's fate? I failed to change what came to pass for her. Is that what you're saying?" He asked. She felt her heart pound against her chest and her anxiety rise.

"There's no way we could have known what would happen Varen. That's not what I meant." She said quickly.

"Then what are you saying? That we can't change what's been seen? If that's the case, then I'm as good as dead right?" He asked forcefully.

"Before we left I saw the same place as I did with that girl. The difference was that in the one I saw before you were alive, but you were different. It matched Kyle's description of what he saw in your future. Burning the world." She answered. Varen stared at her hard his mouth open slightly.

"So, either I die, or destroy the world?" He asked. Arnette shook her head.

"I'm saying that maybe the path you were on would have led to Kyle's initial thoughts. At some point recently something must have happened to alter it. It could have been killing Renalt that changed everything." She explained. At first he had thought this was silly and nothing more than paranoia, but Arnette was someone grounded on logic and reason. He had made the mistake of not trusting in her before. He leaned closer to her checking back to make sure everyone was still asleep.

"Alright, let's go through this and get on the same page with each other. I have seen a few things over the last year. Some of which we've shared and others we haven't. Besides these two visions you saw with me, what else have you seen?" He asked. She thought for a moment before answering the question.

"Right, ok, the one we saw today with the rain. Another of me arguing with Elizabeth about something. I think it was about Chiffon being gone, but I don't know for sure. It ended before any names were mentioned. Um, and I think…oh! There was one where we were talking about…oh my god!" She exclaimed covering her mouth suddenly. Varen's eyes opened wide.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"The conversation we all had after you and Ticy left us to decide if we wanted to take part in this. I never noticed it at the time, but back when you and I first formed an Ereinbar Set. I saw two visions. The one in the rain and one where we all argued about following you. At the time it made no sense, but the vision was the same conversation we had after you'd left. Varen! That actually happened!" She said excitedly.

"This is insane…I remember that vision too. That actually happened just like we saw it?" He asked to which she nodded.

"Yes, dead on."

"Alright, so then right now as things are whoever you saw is going to kill me. Let's also assume that whatever is happening to you and me also was happening to Kyle Monroe. Chiffon's death was the catalyst for everything just like he said." Varen said and stared at the side of the transport as if lost in his own thoughts.

"What is it?" Arnette asked.

"I started a war. He said that when she died I would set this world aflame. He knew the whole time this would happen." He answered with a bit of sorrow.

"Then we change it." Arnette said grabbing his face and bringing his attention back.

"We can't. I'm not stopping this Arnette. I won't abandon Amelia, and I won't let Chevalier get away with what they did." He answered.

"I'm not saying we do any of that. We can find a way to do this. These are warnings and now we know about it. I know we can change this." She said.

"Chiffon said this was all a part of my powers subconsciously reaching out to people like you. What if she was only half right? I can communicate with people like you, but the visions are something separate?" He asked out loud.

"You think that the communication side of things is being mutated into these visions?" Arnette asked.

"Being a Limiter and having the necessary stigma cells to enact this ability is the requirement. My Limiter abilities are granted through Chiffon's stigmata. I can't believe I never thought of this before." He said shaking his head.

"I don't understand." Arnette said.

"Arnette, her stigmata aren't normal. She was a natural born Pandora. She could influence it to react differently." He said and Arnette squinted.

"But, she's dead. How can she be causing this?" Arnette asked.

"Yes, but there is someone who shares her blood who is still alive. At least to some extent." He answered and realization dawned on Arnette.

"Maria Lancelot…" She answered in shock. He nodded slowly.

"She's alive Arnette. When Chiffon implanted the stigmata on my back I saw it. It has to be her." He said.

"You think she's trying to warn us? To help us? I don't have any relation to Chiffon it doesn't explain why I can see things that you can't." Arnette answered.

"After I became a Limiter I led a mission that brought us to the lab where for a moment you and I argued. I know you felt it too." He said and she stared back at him.

"The Ereinbar Set." She answered.

"Before we officially formed one it happened accidentally that night. That has to be it. You and I have always had some sort of connection that has been unexplained. I can use your volt weapon, the Ereinbar Set, and now these visions that we not only share, but you also have on your own about me." He explained.

"Then this is good news right? This whole time Maria Lancelot has been trying to help us we just didn't know it. What do we do?" She asked now a bit more excited.

"We get Amelia out first. Then, I think we should speak to the one person who knew Maria and Chiffon better than anyone. Aoi Gengo." He answered.

"Varen, we're wanted criminals there's no way he would help once he's found out what we've done. He works for Chevalier." Arnette answered. Varen shook his head.

"He'll help. I know he will. I'll contact Ingrid once we are safe." He said.

"You can't Chevalier could be listening in. It would put them in danger." Arnette responded with a concerned tone. Varen just smiled and pointed to his head.

"It's all good." He answered with a grin.

"Right…you can just invade her thoughts and dreams by force to talk with her." She said rolling her eyes.

"When you say it like that it sounds really bad." Varen said depressed. He felt something brush along the right side of his face and turned finding himself inches from Attia's nose.

"You two sure are getting close over here." The small Pandora said happily.

"We…we are not! Why are you awake?" Arnette yelled making Attia grin all the wider.

"I was, but your loud voice woke me up. You two were talking so excitedly that I got curious. I didn't mean to spoil the mood." Attia answered leaning her head on Varen's shoulder.

"There's no mood! Nothing!" Arnette argued. Varen shook his head.

"You're a troublemaker." He said nudging Attia in the side. The Pandora giggled moving back to her seat. As irritated as Arnette pretended to be she felt a bit of relief and happiness for the first time in a while. She now felt like she understood these visions more than ever, and she felt there was one thing about them she felt she was certain of. Maria wanted her to save Varen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"This facility where they are holding Amelia, it won't be easy will it?" Abel asked. Varen shook his head slowly.

"We will have to fight." He answered. Everyone looked around at each other.

"What's the plan?" Ticy asked.

"Nothing flashy or special. We need everyone on this so we're all going in." Varen answered making Arnette look up.

"We're busting through the front door aren't we?"

"We are. Element of surprise will afford us a small window of time to get inside. Getting out might be the real trouble. We don't know anything about this place so we will need to improvise on the fly. Captain, once we are down can you ascend and hold until we can find a suitable extraction?" Varen asked.

"We have enough fuel to get this done, yes." The man answered through the radio.

"There will be Pandora, won't there?" Cassie asked and Varen stared hard at her.

"Yes." He answered at last drawing a nod from her.

"I'm ready to do my duty." She assured him.

"Listen, everyone in here has fought and bled for each other at one point or another. We've trained to fight for humanity and to protect not only the innocent from Nova, but each other. Where we're heading…there won't be Nova. We aren't fighting for humanity. We're fighting for an ideal, and for a single person. I can't sacrifice the few so the many can thrive. Amelia is a lone woman who has no one left to protect her. Nearly everyone on this Interceptor fought for her in Spireach.

The people that stand between her and us are our family. Limiters and Pandora like you and me who are following orders. People who don't know what we or Amelia have sacrificed. They will try to kill you for it. We seven are her last chance at freedom. They will fight you because they were ordered to. We will fight because of our convictions. So, when they come to kill you…kill them first." Varen explained. Arnette took a breath listening to the sounds of the Interceptor flying through the air. Her doubts about being here were gone. Doing the right thing never meant that it would be easy. She felt pride in the fact that no matter what happened tonight their cause would be known.

After what Varen and her had just spoken about before everyone began to wake up brought her peace as well. All the strange oddities that seemed to revolve around not only Varen, but her as well started to take shape. Potential answers seemed within reach as opposed to more questions. They couldn't change the past, but together they just might be able to change the future. Even if right now their course would lead to a world of ruin, at the very least they knew it and could try and fix it.

The only part that continued to gnaw on her mind was that if everything they had been seeing was a potential future then did that mean the vision of her and Varen in the rain would come to pass? If they found a way to change things so the world was not set aflame, would that mean sacrificing a future with him? As she thought about it guilt, shame, and embarrassment began to creep into her mind. She was longing for a future like that so soon after Chiffon's death. She reached a hand up holding her chest over her heart where a dull ache began to grow. What kind of friend could feel happiness in a situation like this? Did it make her a bad person?

"Ah…" She murmured feeling Varen's and grab hers. It was something they did before most missions to collect their thoughts and commune with one another. She reached her other hand out to hold Attia's next to her. Around the transport they all held onto each other's hands in silence praying. It was different for Arnette this time. With all the thoughts in her mind right now, holding his hand made her nervous. Before her brain completely caught up to what she was doing, she shifted her hand so her fingers interlaced with his. To her surprise he did not seem to flinch nor mind. It made her heart beat faster even though he probably just assumed she was afraid and in need of comfort.

"We are ten minutes out." The pilot radioed bringing her attention back. A slight feeling of disappointment passed through her as he let her hand go.

"Once we get out where are we going?" Kyoichi asked.

"I know of a place we can lie low. Let's get Amelia out and cross that bridge when we get there." Varen answered with a smile.

"We are flying into a military facility guns blazing with overwhelming odds stacked against us, all to save a girl." Attia said shaking her head.

"That a problem?" Varen asked and the small Pandora shook her head.

"Not a thing. It's so romantic. I'm happy knowing you would do the same for me." Attia responded puckering her lips and batting her eyes towards him.

"Of course I would." Varen responded lowering his voice and trying to sound suave.

"My heart doth flutter!" Attia cried fanning her face with her hand.

"I want off." Arnette complained.

"Don't leave us with them!" Cassie joked making everyone laugh. Even Ticy's mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Sir, I have thermal imaging on the location. Good news is the place isn't anything special. Single story structure with a sister building about 100 yards northeast. The secondary structure is smaller with a runway. Gotta be the garrison. Four Interceptors are on the tarmac, engines cold." David radioed.

"Can you see personnel?" Varen asked.

"Negative, can't see through walls sir. Short range pulse frequency is picking up movement within, but I can't pinpoint numbers. It's late, maybe everyone is asleep." The pilot answered back.

"You loaded this thing for combat right?" Varen asked into the radio.

"Do you have to ask?" Captain Lane responded. Varen chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'll leave the entry up to you then. Breach it and bring us down low. We'll drop as you approach. Ascend and neutralize the runway, copy?" Varen said.

"Make a hole, fly low, blow up vehicles. I copy." He answered.

"We'll let you know when we have Amelia. Once we have her get us a location to extract and we'll be there." Varen said.

"Understood, get ready kids." David said. Everyone unclipped their harnesses and stood adjusting the buckles and straps on their vests and equipment. Varen opened the slid the side door open letting the air rush in. They were already low to the ground seeing trees whip past underneath. Up ahead he could see the lights of a small installation nestled in the center of a clearing.

"That it?" Arnette asked leaning out to look as well. Her hair fluttered behind her head violently from their speed.

"Yeah. This is it." He answered. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We'll get her." She said and he nodded slowly.

"Southwest 300 meters! Two away!" The pilot shouted and Varen flinched as two missiles detached from the wing and erupted forward. A second missile flew parallel having launched from the opposite wing racing towards the building. The night sky lit orange as they connected with the wall sending a plume of fire and smoke high into the air.

"Down! Down!" Varen yelled as the Interceptor hurled forward and down towards the wreckage of the section of wall David had targeted. He maneuvered the vehicle around low to the ground as everyone jumped off the transport hitting the ground running.

"Nightingales away! Moving to secondary objective, good luck!" Varen heard the pilot say as the Interceptor pulled up quickly rotating towards the runway. Varen and Attia jumped through the flames side by side landing inside what looked to be a large hallway extending in either direction. Alarms and sprinklers were activated drenching them with water. Varen looked down seeing the body of a young man slumped against the far wall. Beside him a woman of around the same age crawled slowly towards him.

"Nathan…" She choked grabbing onto his shirt and pulling herself alongside him. His eyes did not open as she called out to him. Varen stepped up and crouched down in front of her seeing that she was losing blood fast from multiple lacerations. Her Chevalier uniform was shredded and burned making it difficult to even identify. The others jumped through the rubble coming to a stop as they saw Varen reach out and touch the girls arm.

"Where is Amelia?" Varen asked calmly and the Pandora turned her face towards him weakly. Her injuries were severe and beyond help at the point. Even if he tried, there would be no point. She was dying.

"You…" A brief look of recognition crossed her face as she looked at Varen.

"Where is she?" He repeated as the Pandora's eyes began to cloud.

"Someone attacked us, but just like they said…you came. Everyone said if we ever need help, the Justicar would come, and here you are." She forced coughing up blood. Her skin paled and she shivered as Varen steadied her and gently leaned her against the young man.

"Yes, I'm here. Where is Amelia?" He asked again knowing that time was of the essence.

"Nathan won't believe this when he wakes up. You came to save us." She answered with a smile.

"Please, she's in danger. Where is the E-Pandora?" He asked again forcefully.

"Medical. Lab 11B." She answered as her eyelids fluttered. Varen took a breath and put his hand on her head resting it on the shoulder of who he assumed was her Limiter.

"Rest now. You've done well." He said standing up. The girl took one more breath and smiled before her eyes closed.

"I'll take point." Attia said moving down the hallway. Varen stood looking down at the two for a moment before looking away.

"The first casualties are always the hardest." Cassie said stepping up beside him.

"The first, and certainly not the last." He responded grimly.

"Clear!" Attia called back from her position down the hall.

"Ticy, take Abel, Cassie, and Kyoichi down the other way. Stay in contact on the radio and we'll meet in the medical ward." Varen said. Ticy nodded turning and heading the opposite way.

"11B right?" She asked spinning towards him as she jogged. He nodded once and her group moved off.

"We're splitting up?" Arnette asked following beside him as he walked towards Attia's position.

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to get to Amelia and get her out quickly. We can cover more ground this way." He answered. She noted a different tone in his voice. Almost as if he had realized something just recently. Whatever it was there seemed to be a hint of fear in his voice.

"You ok?" She asked as they came up beside Attia. The white haired Pandora looked back at them cocking her head slightly.

"You look like you saw a ghost." She remarked towards Varen.

"It's nothing, I just felt something strange for a second." He answered. Attia nodded and peered ahead ready to move once more. Arnette, however, saw through his lie, but chose not to press any further. He was aware that she didn't buy it, but now was not the time to try and explain. They pressed on as he tried to ignore the sound of a girl's laughter filling his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Attia leaned out and looked around the corner blinking against the water falling over her. The alarms and sprinkler systems hadn't shown any signs of stopping after they left the hallway they had entered through. A loud explosion was heard out somewhere in the distance that Attia assumed would be Captain Lane beginning his attack run on the runway. She concentrated hard on her surroundings trying to discern anything she could and not be caught unawares. Somewhere ahead she could hear voices, but was unable to make out anything they were saying.

She moved up a little further knowing that speed was key right now. The mass confusion and shock from their sudden attack would give them a brief amount of time to move before the entire facility was alerted. She waved a hand behind her to motion Varen and Arnette to join her. It made her happy to some extent that they were together like this. It felt natural for them to work together.

Most of all she felt happy that Arnette seemed to have come around. Her friend had been plagued by so many things for a long time now. At the forefront Attia knew that Arnette had been fighting against her own heart for a very long time. The loss of Chiffon compounded the problem even further. Arnette fought with guilt and shame almost constantly and Attia knew it. Attia could not help her with something like that. It was a fight that only Arnette could overcome, and as of now it finally began to seem like she was winning.

Attia had accepted her own feelings for Varen a long time ago. Long enough that she had come to terms with them and acknowledged her position. Now, she just wanted to help him however she could. Her previous feelings of romance had changed into feelings of responsibility. Her happiness came from knowing that she would be fighting beside him for as long as possible. His only concern was to uphold a certain ideal and defend Pandora no matter the cost. Thus she had made the decision whether he knew it or not to be the one who would defend him against any who would oppose his convictions.

"How we looking Attia?" Varen asked crouching down beside her.

"Up ahead there's voices. Three or four, but I'm not sure." She answered. Arnette looked back the way they came then up ahead.

"Anyway we can get around them?" Arnette asked. Attia shook her head still looking down the hallway they were facing.

"No, we'll have to go through them." The small Pandora answered.

"Alright, let's go." Varen said walking down the hallway. Attia and Arnette fell in step behind him as the approached the corner of the hall. The voices were now much more audible. As Attia suspected it sounded like a small group of Pandora discussing their position. It made sense that they were all in radio contact with the administration of the building and by now seemed to be aware that this was an attack. From what Varen picked up as they came around the corner was that they were stationed at this location and told to hold it.

When Varen rounded the corner he saw three Pandora and an older male who looked to be in his thirties. It meant that there was no Limiter present. The man was holding a rifle and wore a uniform that identified him as a Midland army trooper. That meant Chevalier had commissioned the local military to provide extra security here. They turned and tensed slightly as they noticed Varen, Attia, and Arnette approaching. They quickly relaxed recognizing that they were Pandora and a Limiter.

"You scared me. What's…" One of the Chevalier Pandora said, but trailed off as she saw their uniforms.

"Nightingales?" The second Pandora asked out loud.

"Where is E-Pandora Amelia Evans?" Varen asked continuing to advance.

"What are you all doing here? I didn't receive any information that you were being deployed here." The first Pandora who had spoken now answered back. The other two as well as the soldier looked at each other nervously.

"We're here to retrieve Amelia Evans. Where is she?" Varen answered coldly.

"No command was issued to transport her, stand down Justicar!" The Pandora shouted recognizing him for who he was. She reached to her side calling a sword into her hand. The other two did the same summoning their volt weapons. One girl held a pair of short swords while the other held a staff.

"Last chance, where is she?" Varen asked one last time calling his sword into his hands. Arnette and Attia called their weapons as well.

"You did this…command! Enemy identified! Nightin…" The Chevalier tried to radio, but stopped having to dive aside as Varen rushed forward slashing hard at her. Arnette ran forward spinning her scythe and leveling it behind her body. The soldier dropped to a knee and shouldered his rifle squeezing the trigger. The hallway erupted with the sound of gunfire. Varen threw his hand forward creating a blue shimmering wall of energy between his team and the soldier deflecting the bullets.

Attia cartwheeled past Varen spinning her meteor hammer over her head once before launching it at the Pandora holding the short swords. The Pandora dove to the ground avoiding the attack and cringed slightly as Attia's weapon caved the wall in. With a slight tug, Attia retracted the ball and spun it around her body again. The hallways in this building were tall and wide enough to allow her to use her weapon to its full advantage. A fact that Arnette was equally thankful for as she kicked off the wall and flew towards the Pandora holding a staff.

She blocked out the fact that she was facing a Pandora and forced herself to accept that she was the enemy. Hesitation meant that she would fall so she this time she didn't question the actions they were taking. She simply allowed her instincts and reflexes to take over. The scythe carved around violently making the Chevalier Pandora hop back in surprise. Arnette had to spin the blade of the scythe immediately following her attack to deflect a series of bullets coming from the soldier. Varen could not hold the shield up and keep his focus on the Pandora he was facing.

For a Pandora, firearms did not typically present a large threat. Fighting against other Pandora while having to dodge and deflect bullets was an entirely different story. Combined with the fact that these Pandora were Chevalier meant that there was no chance to spare attention towards the soldier who was now reloading his rifle. The initial shock of their assault had worn off and the three Pandora now stood firmly ready to fight. There was no arrogance in how they stood, just calm, disciplined confidence.

A confidence that Varen shattered as he pulled his arm back and threw his sword between two of the Chevalier Pandora into the soldier. The sheer strength of the throw sent him back against the far wall impaling him into the steel where his body went limp instantly. The Chevalier Pandora's eyes went wide and Varen released his control of the sword letting it dissolve into the air before calling it once more into his hands. The soldier fell to the ground in a heap now that the sword was no longer holding him aloft.

"Acceleration!" The lead Pandora screamed rocketing ahead crossing blades with Varen. He had to work his arms hard to keep up with her movements deflecting each of her strikes. There was emotion fueling her attacks and Varen could see the rage etched on her face. Something in this Pandora had snapped and although erratic each swing from her was meant to kill.

The other two Pandora pushed forward offensively. The one with short swords advanced hard on Arnette so she could not use the blade of her scythe. Instead she was forced to use the staff portion as a defensive tool to parry the Pandora's attacks. Attia danced through the hallway nimbly avoiding the staff of the Pandora she was facing. She used the chain of her meteor hammer to help push the staff aside and relied on her mobility to keep her distance.

"You killed him!" The Pandora facing Varen yelled rolling her blade over his and spinning to send an elbow into his face. Varen staggered backwards as black spots appeared in his vision. She was stronger than he anticipated and he fought to keep his balance parrying another blow. He side stepped an overhead strike and drove the hilt of his sword into her stomach doubling her over. She slashed the blade in a wide arc forcing him back as she regained her composure.

Arnette ducked under a swing narrowly avoiding the blade passing over her. She stood straight maneuvering the staff of her scythe around to catch both the Pandora's short swords. The moment they locked, Arnette flipped the scythe in a circle pushing the Pandora off balance. Arnette stepped forward using her arm to shove the Pandora behind her violently and with a single fluid motion spun the scythe in an uppercut slash behind her. For a moment her heart stopped as she felt the blade of her scythe connect with the Pandora. It was in that brief moment that Arnette came to grips with the fact that she had killed a Pandora.

The two short swords shattered into the air as the Pandora crumbled the ground. Arnette's scythe had sliced cleanly through her back and spinal column killing her instantly. Attia's attention did not waver unlike the Pandora she was facing and she threw the chain of her weapon low catching the staff wielding Pandora's legs. She tugged flipping the Pandora through the air. In the same motion Attia spun sending the ball of her meteor hammer into the Pandora's side before she even hit the ground. She crashed into the wall her lifeless eyes still open.

"No!" The last Pandora screamed at Varen losing all sense of control. He slapped her blade high with his sword releasing the auxiliary blade into his left hand as he did so. Before she could react his left hand shot forward pushing it through her chest. Her eyes fluttered as he pushed the blade through her. He let go of the weapons catching her as she fell backwards. Her weapon as well as his own broke apart disappearing into the air as he gently laid her down. She was already gone before he let go.

Arnette and Attia came up beside him slowly as their adrenaline began to wear off. Varen was holding the Pandora's hand running her fingers through his own. He looked over at the soldier lying against the wall and sighed deeply. Without a word he picked up the Pandora and carried her next to the man and laid her beside him.

"Varen?" Attia asked as he took the Pandora's hand and placed it atop the soldiers. Only then did they see the matching rings on the Pandora and soldier's fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _"_ _Pandora shouldn't kill Pandora."_

It was something Varen had said the night Chiffon died. That night they were fighting to free Amelia and the other E-Pandora. It was no different than this night. The same objective and the same resolution to do what was right. In Spireach, Arnette was ready to do whatever was necessary for Amelia and her friends. It was Varen who held her back and made it clear to fight with the aim to disable, not kill. The moment Chiffon gave her life to save them all was the moment Varen knew it could not be that simple.

 _"_ _You can't save everyone."_

Chiffon's words passed through Arnette's mind as they ran through the hallways of the facility. Would Chiffon agree with their actions right now? Not far behind them were three dead Pandora and a Midland soldier. Further back was another Pandora and her Limiter killed by Captain Lane's initial attack. How many more had already died? How many more would die?

The people they were facing had been Pandora, Limiters, and soldiers for years. The difference was that over the last year, nearly two, Arnette and her friends had been at the forefront of the Novitiate threat. Weathered a Nova attack against their facility, and a second in Spireach. Very few had experienced as much combat as the Nightingales that now assaulted this building. They also fought for a belief as opposed to militaristic order that Chevalier utilized.

"It's here!" Attia yelled from ahead bringing Arnette's attention back to the real world. True enough they passed a plaque on the wall that indicated the medical wing was ahead. Thanks to Attia's skills running point they had been able to avoid any altercations. They deviated their pathways as she dictated and followed her lead unquestioningly.

"11B!" Attia called out skidding to a stop in front of a door that slid open from a motion sensor. Red warning lights as well as sirens were still filling the hallways of the facility as they peered into the room. Multiple tables covered with various medical and scientific instruments were situated in the room. Rows of shelves and cabinets filled with vials of varying colors of liquids covered the walls. This late at night any personnel that worked in this room were already gone aside from one.

A large tube in the center of the room filled with a clear liquid was lit green. Bubbles rose from the bottom in a constant stream surrounding the naked woman inside who only wore a breathing mask. Her eyes were closed as she floated weightlessly in the liquid unaware to the world around her.

"Amelia…" Arnette said quietly following Attia into the room.

"Lock that door, Attia give me a hand." Varen ordered. Arnette turned and called her scythe back into her hands. She slashed the door controls attached to the wall sending a shower of sparks from the wreckage. She rolled the scythe up and cut the motion sensor from the ceiling so the door would not open. Finally, she pulled a table in front of the door to at least block the opening should someone force the door open.

"Here, here!" Attia yelled waving for Varen.

"Ticy! We got her lab 11B where are you?" Varen called into the radio as he jogged over to Attia.

"Copy, we are inbound." Ticy answered into the radio.

"Hold the hallway leading to here Ticy. We jammed the door don't let anyone through!" He said.

"Thirty seconds Varen, we'll be there. Captain did you copy that? We'll buy him time we'll need extract." Ticy answered into the radio.

"Copy that vice president, runway is clear you have multiple hostiles entering from the North. Your tracking equipment shows you nearly dead center of the facility. Hostile eta roughly two minutes." David radioed back.

"Two minutes, how the hell are we getting out of here?" Attia asked frantically punching keys on a keyboard.

"Captain, we'll secure Amelia and move to the Southwest of the room. If I position my beacon in the Northeast can you blow the roof?" Varen asked. Attia looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Repeat you want me to blow the roof of the room you are in. Did I copy that correctly Commander? Blow the roof above you?" David asked incredulously.

"That's correct can you do it?" Varen asked again ignoring Attia's shock.

"Copy that Commander give the order when you're ready." David answered as Varen reached out and flipped a switch on the tub holding Amelia.

"You're crazy." Attia said shaking her head tapping away on the keys. Arnette came up beside them watching as the small Pandora flipped through numerous screens.

"We don't have a choice." Varen answered.

"I like it." Attia said with a wink hitting one last key and the liquid began to drain from the tube. Arnette ran to one of the walls and retrieved a few of the lab coats hanging on a rack which she tossed to Varen. He hit the release on the tube as it was near empty and the lid hissed as it opened. He caught Amelia in his arms as she fell from the tube wrapping her body in the white lab coats.

"She's breathing, but hardly conscious. Arnette, top left of my vest attach it to the ceiling over there." Varen said. Arnette nodded opening a pouch on his tactical vest and grabbed the beacon. She ran to where he had motioned and climbed up on a table fastening it to the ceiling tiles. She turned hearing a commotion behind her and saw Ticy's team appear outside the lab.

"In position Commander." She radioed giving a quick wave. Cassie, Abel, and Kyoichi waved to them through the window and set themselves in front of the door ready to hold.

"Over here!" Varen called moving into the corner of the room near the door. He pushed some tables in front of them to help shield them from any debris. He set Amelia down gently wrapping another lab coat around her.

"One minute until they're here Varen." Arnette said checking her watch.

"Light it up Captain!" Varen ordered. Arnette, Attia, and he crouched down huddling over Amelia's body. A few seconds later the building shook from the impact of a missile connecting with the roof. Varen reached up forming a shield around them as a large portion of the ceiling collapsed on the far end of the room. Fire and smoke filled the room instantly from the explosion.

"Breach, pulling around and will make a pass to get you. Let's go Nightingales!" David shouted into the radio. Varen let the shield go and stood coughing from the smoke and dust.

"Copy that we're…" Varen said, but was cut off as he flew backwards against the wall. Arnette and Attia looked over in surprise as he fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Varen!" Attia yelled getting up to run to him before she flew back as well slamming into the wall next to him. Electricity began to arc off the tables in the room as well as the instruments around. Arnette watched on as it grew in intensity until a large explosion of sound echoed throughout the room. The rest of their team outside the doors could only watch as a figure now stood near the center of the room. A faceplate covered the figures face, but allowed long silver hair to spill down the back of her head. Her body was covered in modular armor that smoke wafted off of. Everyone shivered slightly as the girl behind the faceplate giggled.

"Found you." The girl said. The voice sounded metallic and slightly synthesized from the faceplate that covered the front of her head. Regardless of that unnatural sound of the voice there was an air of happiness to it.

"Get the door open!" Ticy yelled pointing to the door that Arnette had jammed. Cassie ran over and shoved one of her arm blades into the door jamb trying to pry it open.

"It's motorized I can't budge it!" Cassie answered back as three Pandora with Limiters rounded the corner.

"Open it Cassie! Hurry!" Ticy shouted rushing forward with her sword to meet the enemies.

"Help her." Abel said to Kyoichi running to catch up to Ticy.

Varen rubbed his head crawling to his hands and knees. It felt he had been hit by an immense weight that sent him flying. After a few moments of dizziness, he managed to regain his footing seeing the girl in the middle of the room for the first time. Her laughter was the same as he heard earlier in his head which only made him more uncomfortable. She made no move to approach as Varen knelt down and helped Attia to her feet. He could see Cassie desperately trying to get the door to the lab open while Ticy dashed into the Chevalier Pandora who had just arrived.

"I don't like this. She feels…strange." Attia said holding her side. Varen saw a piece of metal sticking out of her uniform along her upper ribs that must have pierced her during the fall. She leaned heavily on Varen, but her voice showed no signs that the pain was affecting her.

"Yeah, hang on ok?" He said helping her sit on a nearby lab table. Arnette put herself between Amelia and the figure as Varen took a step forward. He called his sword back into his hands and Arnette followed suit bringing Scythe Machina out.

Ticy ducked low skidding across the floor of the hallway to avoid an axe aimed for her head. When she regained her footing her sword moved quick to deflect a mace rushing towards her. Behind her, Abel focused on neutralizing the freezing effect the Chevalier Limiters were trying to use. He was already sweating having to counteract the effects of three Limiters. It was something he wouldn't be able to do for long.

Two long, flexible whips slid out of an opening above the figures hands snaking to the floor. They shimmered with energy and seemed made of the same material the volt weapons were. Varen took one more step forward and the girl exploded into movement. Her right hand snapped forward wrapping one of the whips around his neck while her left hand flicked across her body entrapping Arnette's arm. With another movement of both arms she sent both flying across the room crashing into tables and medical equipment.

Arnette rolled to her feet ignoring the pain she felt from the attack only to wince as another whip wrapped around her waist and sent her soaring through the air once more. Arnette kicked a steel table over in front of her just as the second whip lashed forward splitting it in half. Electricity arced off the table as both pieces of it fell away causing Arnette to dive aside.

Varen gasped for air holding his neck where the whip had wrapped. He used his sword to help push himself to his feet running forward as the girl attacked Arnette. Her hands brought the whips back sending them twirling around her body before she slapped both out at Varen. He slashed his sword hard at the flexible weapons hoping to sever them. Both wrapped around his blade as if they had intelligent thought and the girl yanked hard sending him into the air towards her. The girl jumped and spun once sending a leg out with her foot catching him in the face as he sailed by. An intense pain erupted in his back as she lashed him once with a whip in the same motion.

"Come on! Acceleration!" Arnette shouted racing ahead whirling her scythe into an attack pattern. She swung the blade of the scythe as hard as she could at the girl who turned to face her. The scythe cut through the girl cleanly and Arnette stared dumbly as the girl vanished. She fell forward screaming as the girl reappeared behind her slashing her back with both whips.

"That's impossible!" Attia yelled pushing herself off the table and bringing her meteor hammer into her hands. She rotated the weapon around flinging the ball ahead. The girl jumped high spinning as she did to avoid Attia's attack sending one of the whips out to wrap around the small Pandora's foot. She cried out as the girl ripped her off her feet flinging her against a wall. Attia fought to stay conscious from the blood loss of the metal still stuck in her side along with the pain of the impact.

Outside Cassie watched in horror trying with all her strength to make the door open. Kyoichi's hands bled heavily as he gripped her blades trying to help leverage the door. She could see Ticy barely holding her own against the chevalier forces while Abel was already on a knee still managing to hold his freezing effect in place.

"They're dying!" Cassie cried shoving her other arm blade into the jamb. Cracks in her skin formed and her eyes began to glow as she let her stigmata take control leaning on her blades with all her weight.

"Please…open…" She begged through gritted teeth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Varen wiped his hand across his mouth seeing a small bit of blood from where his lip was cut. Whoever this girl was she was different than normal Pandora. She was far too strong with equal amounts speed. The armor she wore was also something he had never seen before. It didn't seem to impede any of her movements or hinder the dexterous attacks of her whips. He forced himself to his feet once more crouching low bringing his sword back into a ready position.

"Acceleration!" He called and pushed forward sending cracks across the floor. The girl turned to face him raising her arms to strike with the whips. His speed was enough that he was too close for her whips to connect. At the last second before he cut through her, he dropped to a knee and spun around reversing his direction slashing hard. His sword smashed into her side where she appeared sending a wave of energy across her armor. It held firm, but sent her sliding backwards on her feet. Her head snapped up towards him in what he knew had to be surprise.

"Illusion turn huh? Doesn't work on me." Varen spat bringing his sword in front of his body once more. He had known she would teleport behind him and countered it perfectly. After being with Chiffon as long as he was he could sense when she would activate that power. It was something he was very attuned to. His real concern now was that he had landed a clean hit on her, but the armor absorbed all of it. Aside from the kinetic energy that forced her backwards it did not seem to injure the girl at all.

"Too fun." The girl answered with a laugh.

"Who are you?" Varen demanded. Arnette and Attia were back on their feet, but both looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"Does that really matter? You can't hide from us. We see you while you dream. Nowhere is safe." Her metallic voice unnerved them as she spoke.

"We'll see." Varen answered running ahead once more. The girl sent the whips dancing through the air as he ran. It took every ounce of his concentration side stepping and ducking past the whips as they shot towards him. Her movements were so fast that all he could see what a blur of motion relying only on instinct to carry him ahead. He chopped hard with his sword connecting with her gauntlet sending a shower of sparks flying into the air. He pressed hard striking as fast as he could as the girl moved her arms up to block each attack with her armor.

Varen dove backwards and called energy into his hand launching an orb forward that flashed past her head. He landed on a knee breathing heavily as the girl stared at him from behind her mask. Another small laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. Her silver hair moved back and forth as she laughed.

"You missed." She chided, but Varen smiled back at her.

"Quadruple acceleration!" Cassie screamed propelling herself forward through the shattered door Varen had blown away with his energy. The teal haired Pandora shoulder charged the girl launching her through the air crashing against the wall.

"Roof now! We are leaving!" Kyoichi yelled hopping through the remains of the open doorway. Ticy turned away from the Pandora she was fighting and ran towards the lab grabbing Abel as she passed. His eyes wavered between being open and closed as he used the last of his strength to hold his freezing field in place to negate the Chevalier Limiters.

"No!" The girl roared pushing herself to her feet only to find Cassie and Arnette already on the offensive. Cassie drove both her arm blades down making the girl use her arms to parry her attack. More sparks flew as the blades scraped over her armor.

"Attia!" Arnette called swinging her scythe with all her strength impacting into the girl's side. Again the armor refused to let her volt weapon cause any real damage, but the strength behind Arnette's swing sent the girl tumbling across the room.

"Heads up." Attia said and the girl turned catching the meteor hammer in the face smashing her against the wall. Concrete and steel shattered from the impact where the girl landed. Varen launched a series of energy bolts towards the doorway where Ticy and Abel jumped through forcing the Chevalier forces back. Cassie jumped high into the air grabbing the edge of the ruined roof pulling herself outside. She immediately rolled over reaching down to help pull Abel out. Arnette grabbed Attia while Kyoichi picked Amelia up off the ground.

"Inbound 10 seconds." The radio called and Cassie looked over through the smoke seeing the lights of an Interceptor rapidly approaching.

"Let's go Varen!" She yelled pulling Arnette up through the hole in the roof.

Varen grabbed a table and flung it towards the doorway sending a bolt of energy behind it lodging it into the opening. He turned and jumped onto another table ready to grab Cassie's hand when he realized the girl was still moving. Attia's attack should have killed her. No one could have lived through that. Half of her faceplate was shattered revealing half her mouth and one of her eyes. Blood streamed down her face that he could tell was twisted in fury. Cassie reached down and grabbed his vest yanking him off the table as he stood staring into the one eye he could see. What had frozen him in place was the blue glow it gave off and the lines of Nova energy running along it.

"In! In!" Captain Lane shouted into the radio bringing the Interceptor down onto the roof. Arnette threw the side door open helping pull Amelia into the transport. Ticy lifted Abel up into the open door while Varen grabbed Attia and handed her up to Cassie. As the transport lifted up he looked back down into the broken roof seeing the girl staring back up at him. What he could see on her face now was no longer anger, but a sadistic smile spread over the portion of her face he could see.

"What's the count?" Captain Lane asked through the radio and Varen moved over to Attia who was now lying across a row of seats.

"All accounted for. Cassie can you bring this up front please. Give it to David." Varen said pulling a piece of paper from his vest and handing it to the teal haired Pandora. She took it and moved past everyone into the cockpit.

"Starting to hurt a bit now." Attia said through gritted teeth clutching her side.

"Arnette, can you secure Amelia? Put an oxygen mask on her." Varen said. Ticy helped Abel into his seat buckling him in.

"Got it." She answered. Kyoichi helped lift Amelia up into her seat as they worked to get her secure.

"Alright, your turn." Varen said crouching down next to Attia. He pulled a trauma kit out from under the seats and opened the compartments.

"Déjà vu…except it was me doing this for you." She smiled remembering their first mission together. A mission that almost cost Arnette's and Varen's lives.

"It's not that bad, but this thing is in pretty deep. You're lucky it missed your heart." Varen said grabbing a pair of scissors. He produced a bottle of alcohol and opened the cap pouring some onto a thick piece of gauze. He set it aside and then laid a needle and surgical thread aside.

"This is going to suck." She complained seeing the medical tools he was laying out.

"I need to cut open your uniform." He said unzipping her tactical vest. She pulled herself up slowly allowing him to slide the vest off her torso before lying back down.

"Yeah, yeah get it over with." She said angrily as he began cutting up from the bottom of her uniform top. He slid the scissors up towards her armpit and then along the sleeve until he could move it up and out the neck. It allowed him to peel the shirt back exposing the shard of metal stuck between her ribs. He took her hand and placed it over her chest pulling the shirt back just enough to give him a clear sight of the injury.

"Alright, I'm going to pull it out." He said placing the scissors down and grabbing a pair of forceps. She watched him quizzically as he grabbed pile of gauze and laid it out next to her.

"You purposely avoided cutting this thing open too much and used my hand to make sure I wouldn't be exposed didn't you?" She asked making him stop and look up at her.

"Well, yeah. Is that strange?" He answered.

"Perfectly logical reasoning to get an eyeful of a girl and you choose to protect her modesty. For a guy that's pretty strange, yes." Attia answered with a laugh.

"An eyeful is a bit of an exaggeration don't you think?" Arnette said sarcastically pulling a buckle tight over Amelia's waist.

"No one asked you!" Attia yelled shaking a fist.

"Sorry Attia, but this is going to hurt. Sneaking a peek at you isn't high up on my priorities right now. Maybe another time." Varen answered back placing his hand on her head.

"Alright doctor, I'm ready." She said taking a deep breath. Everyone cringed as she screamed when Varen pulled the piece of metal free from her body. He pressed the gauze hard against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"That's the worst of it." He said as she gripped his hand glaring up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I hate you!" She yelled making him laugh. Varen grabbed the needle and moved the gauze aside once the bleeding had subsided and stitched the wound closed. He placed another pack of gauze over the stitched and began to wrap around her body with a bandage to hold it in place. She held her shirt up as he made sure it was tight enough. Once he was done he grabbed a fresh uniform top from her bag and handed it to her.

"Sorry." He apologized, but knew that her anger was just how she coped with the pain. She turned away from everyone facing the wall of the transport removing her shirt and pulled the new one on over her head.

"Where are we heading?" Ticy asked once he put the medical supplied back under the seats and sat down next to Attia who rested her head on his shoulder.

"Before I came to West Genetics there was a Nova attack here in Midland that destroyed my home. Everything was wiped out. We had to relocate to a new area in a valley through the mountain range. I left shortly after everything was settled and back into some form of normalcy." He answered.

"Valley? You mean a hybrid town?" Kyoichi asked to which Varen nodded.

"Yeah. No electricity or the amenities that we're used to at a genetics facility." He answered.

"Off the grid…" Ticy said out loud.

"It's a place no one cares about or would ever think to look. Chevalier doesn't care about hybrid towns. They are the local government's business and one as small as mine barely makes a blip on the radar." Varen explained.

"They'll take us in?" Arnette asked.

"They will." He answered.

"We'll get to see your home then? See where the great Justicar came from." Arnette continued with a grin.

"No, you'll get to see our home." He corrected.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Interceptor dipped low after crossing over a short mountain range skimming over a small patch of forest. A small clearing nearby was large enough to allow the transport to spin once and slowly lower down onto the grass. The sun was just beginning to rise as Captain Lane cut the engines and began stowing away his flight equipment. He glanced at the fuel gauge seeing that they were down to about twenty-five percent. Enough to get anywhere in Midland or the Lowlands and back once. Otherwise, one way trips to Asakura or De Orleana. He set his helmet down on the seat and moved back into the transport section where the others were pulling their bags free.

"You sure about this?" David asked Varen as he pulled a bag down and handed it to Arnette.

"You don't have to stay here. You've done enough." Varen said patting the pilot on the shoulder.

"Nah, I've always wanted to visit a hybrid town. Will be a nice change of pace for me. Plus, someone has to keep you kids in check." The man responded with a laugh.

"It's not far, did you see it on the way down?" Varen asked and Captain Lane nodded.

"I saw it. Pretty well hidden amongst the trees and in the mountains. I'll wait here with the girl." He answered.

"I got you." Varen said putting his arm around Attia's waist to help her walk. Without a genetics facility medical setup, she would have to heal from the wound naturally. As a Pandora that would occur far quicker than a normal human, but in the moment she was still sore.

"Yeah, thanks." She winced slowly stepping off the transport onto the grass. Varen jumped down beside her and put her arm over his shoulder helping her once more. His own injuries did not seem severe nor Arnette's as they found no issues moving freely. Ticy assisted Abel who was still exhausted from expending as much energy as he had.

"I got the bags." Cassie said picking up Varen and Attia's bags. They walked into the woods hearing the sounds of nature beginning to wake up. Birds and various animals flitted through the trees causing many to look in amazement. The sun was just beginning to pierce through the thick branches and leaves making the walk easy enough.

"This is pretty." Arnette commented.

"Yeah." Varen answered as they continued to walk. Before long they came out of the tree line to find a good number of log cabins situated in a clearing. Small trails of smoke spun from chimneys of some of the buildings as they approached. A well-worn dirt path stretched forward into the town that Varen began to follow. Various animals could be seen grazing in fenced off fields and the sounds of a town at work began to grow in volume. A woman walked across the path within the town and glanced towards their group. She was carrying a basket of vegetables. The basket fell to the dirt as her eyes widened before pointing a finger towards them.

"Varen Askiligar?" She shouted in shock. Varen raised his free hand and waved. A few more people came onto the path hearing the woman yell.

"My god it is! Get Sarah!" A man exclaimed jogging towards them.

"Hello William." Varen said as the man wrapped his arms around Varen's back hugging him tightly.

"Look at you! Two years and you have filled out so much. It's good to see you my boy." The man exclaimed happily.

"Thank you William, the feeling is mutual. Everyone, this is William the town butcher. I worked for him regularly. William, this is genetics Limiters Abel Rotomaster and Kyoichi Minase and Pandoras Cassie Lockheart, Arnette McMillan, Ticy Phenyl, and Attia Simmons." Varen said introducing everyone.

"Are you alright little miss?" The man asked looking at Attia who still held onto Varen tightly.

"Yes sir, just need to sit for a few minutes." Attia answered politely.

"I'll give you the details later, but we have a few injuries. We also have one who is unconscious still and needs help. Is Miranda still here?" Varen asked and the man nodded.

"Aye, she's still here come on let's get you all in and settled. Your place is the same as you left it. We didn't know when you'd be back." William said taking some of the bags from the girls and guiding them into the town. People waved happily saying hello as the passed by clearly excited to see Varen home again.

"Even in a place like this you are popular." Arnette commented to which William laughed.

"We suffered greatly from the Nova attack that destroyed our original town. Varen here was one of the first to help rebuild and rescue those who survived. His determination to find a place in one of those genetics facilities was admirable. A lot of people drew inspiration from him. Your parents would be proud of the man you grew to become. Rin too." William said referring to Varen's sister.

"Chevalier did not send aid to help after the attack?" Ticy asked and the man shook his head.

"A group of Pandora arrived to handle the Nova, but the damage was already done. Most were ordered back to their school saying that the local military would send supplies. No one ever came so we were forced to rebuild on our own. We moved into this valley and settled back into our way of life and for the most part ignored the greater world." He answered.

"That's horrible." Cassie said.

"One Pandora helped move a lot of our personal possessions and supplies. Spent a week living here until one of them flying machines came and made her leave. She probably caused quite the problem defying orders and staying to help us." William laughed. Varen looked over at the man raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know about that." Varen said and William shrugged.

"You had just lost your sister. You went to the capital to put in your formal request for acceptance to the genetics program. By the time you returned she had already left." The man explained.

"Who was the Pandora if I may ask sir?" Kyoichi asked.

"Hm…she had this fire red hair I remember. She was stronger than myself carrying more than I could ever even lift. She had these enormous things she wore on her arms too. Sort of like oversized gauntlets." William said and Cassie's eyes lit up.

"Roxanne!" She exclaimed.

"Aye! Roxanne! That was her name." William confirmed. Varen shook his head sighing.

"Roxanne Elipton was here and I never even knew it. Small world we live in." He said out loud.

"You all know the lass as well then?" William asked to which everyone nodded.

"We're acquainted." Varen answered with a small laugh.

"Oi! Who's the child that dares enter my town without so much as a hello?" A female voice shouted making everyone stop. An older woman perhaps in her sixties approached from a pathway that led towards a large building. Much like the others in the town she was dressed in very plain clothing. Clothing that the group noted was not mass produced, but hand made. Animal skins and cloth stitched by hand which was an alien concept to most of those in Varen's group.

"Mayor Augustine." Varen answered bowing respectfully as she approached. She waved a hand dismissively in his direction.

"Stand up child let me have a good look at you." She said grabbing his chin and forcing him to stand straight. She turned his head back and forth a few times before poking a finger at his chest.

"Is he in trouble?" Attia asked quietly to William who was now holding her steady.

"Not at all." He winked.

"You still look like your father. You're a bit bigger than I remember, but yes…still the same as him." The woman said patting Varen's cheek.

"Hello Mayor Augustine. It's nice to see you again." Varen answered and she tapped him once more on the cheek with a little more force.

"You're a grown man who clearly succeeded becoming what you wanted at those genetics places. Call me Sarah from now on. Oh my…you brought quite the host of friends with you. Varen…some of these girls are quite beautiful did you bring back multiple wives?" The Mayor asked giving him a sly wink.

"Mayor Augustine that's not…" He stopped as she put her hand over his face and walked past him towards the others.

"Hush boy let me guess…let's see. This one!" She exclaimed jabbing her finger into Arnette's chest. The redhead stood in shock and barely managed to lift a finger to point at herself.

"Uh, me?" Arnette asked.

"This your woman? Come now I'm good at these sort of things you can tell me." Sarah laughed to which Varen clenched his fists tightly.

"No, she's not. Stop it!" He complained making the old woman laugh harder.

"Of course she's not. Far too pretty for someone like you. Actually…they all are. These girls are all quite well endowed. Except that one, is she your child?" The Mayor asked pointing to Attia. The white haired Pandora widened her eyes opening her mouth and closing it trying to formulate coherent thoughts.

"Child? Endowed? What are you saying old woman!" Attia yelled fighting against William's grip who held her firmly.

"Oh, she's a saucy one! She must be your little sweetheart. Never took you for one who liked little girls, but I am not one to judge young man." Sarah said patting Varen on the back.

"Please…no more Mayor Augustine. I'm begging you." Varen pleaded lowering his head. The old woman gave one last laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Varen here has always been so much fun to pick on I couldn't help it. I'm well aware that you ladies are Pandora and I welcome you to our home." She said changing her attitude to one of seriousness.

"Mayor Augustine can be a bit eccentric, but it's all in good fun." William explained as Attia cringed from her side flaring up again after her outburst.

"You are wounded? If I'd known, I would not have riled you up my girl. Come, let's get you to Miranda." Sarah said putting her arm around Attia.

"We have another just through the forest. Our pilot is with her. She needs help too." Varen said and the old woman nodded.

"I will send some to bring them in. Welcome home Mr. Askiligar." She said walking away with Attia.

"Come let's get the rest of you inside. Your friends are in good hands." William said guiding them through the pathways of the town. They came to a small clearing where a wooden house stood quiet and dark. It was a decent sized building with various wooden sculptures adorning the porch that wrapped around the front.

"We've made sure to stop by and keep the place maintained. I will have Jackson bring by a few more beds. You should have plenty of room aye?" William asked.

"Yes, please tell him thank you that would be much appreciated. Jackson is the towns artisan he builds the deck up there as well as most the furniture in town." Varen explained as they approached the home.

"You have a beautiful home." Ticy commented and Varen smiled slightly.

"We tried to rebuild our old house before the Nova. My father had built that one and I wanted to recreate it as best as I could." Varen answered.

"Varen's dad was the best hunter here. With him we never worried for food. When he died, Varen took his place and could probably give the man a run for his money. We've had to adapt to the loss of him and you, but we manage." William said opening the door to the home.

"Thank you again. Really." Varen said.

"Welcome home son, I'll come by later everyone will want to see you." William answered hugging Varen tightly.

"Alright." Varen answered.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. I will head out to your transport and see to your other friend who needs help. When you feel up to it you can meet up at Miranda's." William said waving as he left.

"Varen?" Ticy asked making him look back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said and he nodded grabbing her hand and helping her walk inside. Tears of relief streaming down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I have to admit this isn't what I expected." Arnette said as Varen and she walked along one of the paths leading through the town.

"Let me guess, you expected uncultured, wild, feral people with teeth filed down to razors?" He asked with a smile. Arnette furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Shut up that's not what I meant. The larger world considers hybrid towns a relic of the past."

"Before the Nova attack our old location functioned as one of the largest lumber producing settlements in Midland. Many other hybrid towns and villages fill a similar role providing their countries with natural resources. Living off the land means you learn to utilize it efficiently and more importantly, respectfully." Varen explained.

"I was going to ask what is the name of this village? You said it's hidden?" Arnette asked looking over at him.

"Kipswitch. We could have left our homes and found our way to one of the other towns here in Midland. Some did just that in fact. Most stayed behind and decided to rebuild, but do so away from the larger world. Midland considered Kipswitch destroyed and a total loss. Admittedly this was true, we were left with nothing. However, after settling here we found that we could make a good living without the need to rely on Midland support. It's a simple life really." Varen answered passing by a couple who waved to them as they passed.

"Mayor Augustine is…" Arnette trailed off unsure how to complete her thought.

"Strange? Yes, she tends to be that way. Get used to it she's always been that way. When the need arises for her to be serious make no mistake, she will." Varen answered. They passed a group of three women carrying baskets of cloth who looked at Varen and Arnette. Their eyes widened slightly before looking away as they passed.

"She's beautiful."

"A Pandora." The girls said quietly after they had passed, but not quiet enough. Arnette blushed slightly trying to hide her smile. Varen laughed lightly shaking his head.

"You girls are going to be very busy here. Pandora are something of a legend here. Heard about and talked about like fables. After all, it was the Pandora who destroyed the Nova and avenged those who died when we were attacked." Varen said looking up at the sky with heavy eyes.

"What is it?" Arnette asked and Varen sighed.

"Roxanne…if only I'd known it was her. I could have properly thanked her in Spireach. I even ignored her attempts to talk to me. I treated her so poorly even though she was reaching out to me. I regret that." He answered.

"Roxanne seems like a very smart woman. I'm sure she understood what you were going through." Arnette tried to reassure him. He nodded pointing to a building up ahead.

"I hope so. Miranda is just up there." He said. They approached the door and knocked lightly hearing voices inside.

"It's open." A female voice answered and Varen opened the door. The first floor of the building was all open. A handful of beds were spread out around the floor with tables beside them. In one corner was looked to be various medical supplies and plants growing in holders. In one bed Amelia was laid out with a blanket covering her body. On the opposite side of the room, Attia sat on a bed while a young woman unwrapped the bandage around her body.

"Hello Miranda. How you feeling Attia?" Varen said as they walked in and closed the door behind them. The young woman looked up her brown hair pulled back behind her head. She wore a pair of thin glasses and she smiled widely as she saw Varen approaching.

"I can't believe it; you really are here! Welcome back!" She called out waving a hand towards them.

"I'm doing alright." Attia answered.

"Attia here said she took quite a hit and you removed a fragment of metal that pierced her?" Miranda asked pulling the bandages free from Attia's body.

"Yeah, it was under combat conditions on the Interceptor so the stitching is bad." Varen said.

"I'll say, I know your mother taught you how to stitch, this is just plain lazy." She frowned grabbing a small scalpel. Arnette snorted failing to hide her laughter.

"I'm sorry how rude. Miranda Lewis, I'm the doctor here in Kipswitch." She said reaching a hand out.

"It's perfectly fine. Arnette McMillan, it's nice to meet you." The redhead Pandora answered politely grasping her hand and shaking it. She carefully placed the scalpel along the stitching and cut the fibers free removing the thread.

"You always were like this. Only doing things halfway without taking the time to finish them properly. Impulsive that's the word." Miranda accosted shaking the scalpel towards him.

"Would you not wave that thing around. No one asked you your opinion either. Can you just do your job?" Varen argued. Miranda rolled her eyes and went back to Attia running her hang along her ribcage.

"Can you not see this girl has an injury that requires attention? How can I do my job with you trying to get a look at her?" Miranda snapped back.

"His eyes were like an animal when he ripped my clothing off. He kept saying that I needed to relax and just let it happen." Attia said faking a scared voice. Varen's mouth dropped open in shock and Arnette spun around covering her face before she laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's a Pandora! Have you no shame?" Miranda yelled at Varen while he stood in shock.

"I was so scared. Please don't let him hurt me." Attia continued her act.

"Go over there. Your friend is resting now she should be fine. Don't worry Attia he won't be a problem right Varen?" She growled pointing towards Amelia. Varen clenched his fists and turned walking away angrily. Arnette looked back at Miranda and Attia who winked and laughed silently.

"Chevalier doesn't seem so bad anymore after only being here an hour or two." He said through gritted teeth as Arnette came up beside him.

"Oh come now, I think this place is very nice." Arnette answered. Amelia breathed quietly as she slept. Varen reached down and touched the strip of red hair that fell down from the front of her head in contrast to the rest of her white hair.

"We got her." He said at last putting his hand over hers.

"Yeah, we did." Arnette said. The girl's eyes twitched slightly before slowly opening. She blinked slowly before turning her head to look around in confusion. She settled on Varen and Arnette who both held her hand as she slowly woke up.

"Ms. McMillan? Justicar?" She said quietly.

"Hey Amelia." Arnette answered squeezing her hand.

"Where…" Amelia trailed off still looking around warily.

"You're safe. I came to make good on my promise. I offered you a place with us right? If you still wanted it?" Varen said kneeling down next to her bed. A tear streaked down Amelia's face as he spoke still too weak to move.

"I…really?" Amelia said between sobs.

"We said we'd help save you right? It's over now." Arnette soothed and Amelia reached up with both hands pulling Arnette down towards her.

"Ms. McMillan…" She cried wrapping her arms around Arnette's neck hugging her tightly. Arnette hugged her back while she shook from her emotions. Varen took a step back and smiled as Amelia grasped at Arnette's back and hair as if afraid she would leave.

"That is the sound of an eternally grateful woman." Miranda said cutting the thread from the fresh stitches she had given to Attia. The small Pandora looked over and nodded.

"Yeah." Attia answered. Miranda wrapped a fresh bandage around Attia's chest and retrieved her uniform top. Attia lifted her arms and put the shirt back on brushing it flat against her body.

"No sudden movements or heavy lifting for a week or two alright?" Miranda said as Attia hopped down off the table.

"Got it." She answered holding her hand out towards Miranda. The woman smiled and shook her hand.

"Welcome home Pandora."

An hour later Varen, Attia, and Arnette walked back through town towards his house. Miranda had requested that Amelia be allowed to rest for the day and evening as well as time to eat and fully recuperate. Fatigue was beginning to take its toll on them too since they had not slept all night let alone stopped moving.

"I'm going this way. I need a shower, I feel gross." Attia said making Varen raise an eyebrow.

"Eh, we don't have showers here Attia." He said and the white haired Pandora shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, but Miranda told me about an area through the forest that way. She said it's a natural hot spring with a waterfall and everything." She answered. Varen nodded remembering the same area.

"Good call I forgot about it. The falls pass through there and run through the valley which we use for laundry and bathing. There's a lake not far closer to where we landed." He said. Along another pathway Mayor Augustine and Captain Lane were walking towards them and Attia quickly turned and jogged off.

"I'll join you in a bit, I'll tell the others!" Arnette called after her receiving a wave in response.

"Sarah really pressed the wrong buttons with her." Varen laughed.

"She simultaneously picked on her height and chest. For most that's a death sentence." Arnette agreed.

"Child! This handsome man here says you're a Commander? I told him that couldn't be possible. You are hardly capable of tying your own shoes." Sarah said coming up to Arnette and him. David just shrugged and gave a grin.

"That's correct. I was made a Commander last year." Varen said. The old woman shook her head rubbing her temple.

"You been gone two years only. They were that desperate to make someone like you a Commander. Times must be harder than I thought." She said. Varen narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Hey…" He started, but she cut him off grabbing Arnette's hand suddenly making her jump.

"I knew it! This was my first pick. I told you I was good at these things. Off enjoying a romantic stroll with your wife?" Sarah laughed as Arnette turned red.

"W…wife?" She stammered.

"My goodness girl, look at you. Pandora really are something. Your body is perfect, why are you wasting it on someone like him? Do you even have any fat on your body? Well, aside from these things!" Sarah laughed harder poking Arnette in the chest. The redness in her face grew deeper as she quickly covered herself with her hands.

"Please Mayor Augustine, leave her alone." Varen sighed putting a hand between Sarah and Arnette and pushing Arnette back a step.

"That's a bit better. A good man protects his woman no matter what." She nodded slapping his arm.

"She's not my wife. Neither is Attia, or any other Pandora who came with me alright?" Varen explained and Sarah turned to David squinting her eyes.

"There something wrong with the boy? No one wants him eh?" She asked and Captain Lane shrugged with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't know ma'am." He answered.

"Take notes boy. Respectful and polite. This man could teach you a thing or two." The Mayor said pointing at David.

"I'm going home." Varen said walking away, Arnette jogged to catch up beside him.

"Tomorrow we're going to throw a little something for you all. Lot of food and music. You can explain everything about this visit then. We will need to make plans for accommodations. Whatever you've run afoul of, we'll see that you and yours are safe." The mayor said, her voice no longer playful, but very serious. Varen stopped and turned to face her.

"I…" He started, but she waved a hand.

"You are family here. All of you. You know that is something that we do not take lightly. You all get some rest we can sort this out tomorrow." She interrupted. Varen paused for a moment and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He answered turning away once more.

"You're a good sport red. A good woman, I can tell. I'm never wrong about these kinds of things." Sarah said tapping her head. Arnette bowed quickly still a bit embarrassed.

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." She said quickly before running to catch up to Varen.

"Alright Captain, let us continue our walk. I want to know more about these children. Mr. Askiligar is someone I hold very dear and will do everything I can for him." She said leading the pilot along the path once more.

"Of course ma'am. Where to begin…" David trailed off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

For everyone, sleep came easily that night. Beds were set up throughout the home that everyone was thankful for. They slept through the night and most the day as well finally feeling a sense of freedom and relaxation. Even in the early afternoon they simply sat around lazily passing the time doing nothing except talking about the town they now would call home. Miranda brought Amelia over which filled the rest of the afternoon with everyone welcoming her.

Before long the sun had begun to set and everyone changed into their formal uniforms. Arnette lent one of hers to Amelia before they set out as a group to the central square of the town. Mayor Augustine had made it very clear to arrive at nightfall. All she had said was that the town wished to welcome them formally and hear the stories they had to tell of the greater world.

As they turned around the corner of a building they were greeted by what must have been the entirety of the town turned out to welcome them. Nearly a hundred people stood from the numerous tables laid out all around the town square and clapped as they entered. Various floral decorations were strung up from the buildings and over the pathways. Torches filled the area with light as well as candles on each table. Platters of food were prepared on each table with various meats and fruits piled high.

"Welcome everyone." Sarah said approaching to greet each of them.

"Mayor Augustine this…this is too much." Varen said in awe. She waved a hand dismissively.

"Think nothing of it child. Come everyone. Sit with me." She beckoned bringing them to the table at the head of the square.

"I've never seen anything like this." Abel said quietly.

"It's nice." Ticy said to which he nodded.

"Eat, eat!" Sarah commanded once they had sat down. The clapping died down as the townsfolk took their seats and began to eat. The Mayor motioned for everyone at the table to do the same passing plates of food around.

"Thank you ma'am. For the hospitality." Kyoichi said taking a plate from her.

"You are very welcome young man. Now, before the enjoyment begins, we have business to discuss. I want to know all about you folks. I'm quite fond of stories and something tells me that you all have quite the stories to tell." She answered. They all glanced at Varen who took a drink of the juice in a cup he had.

"The story is quite long, but it is one that you need to hear. It's possible our time here will be short if you so choose." Varen answered. The woman took a bite of meat and leaned forward on her elbows.

"Try me." She winked. Over the next hour Varen explained everything he could starting from the day he left Kipswitch. The others filled in details he did not know when necessary. Sarah listened intently to everyone. Her face remained expressionless as he spoke. When he was finally done she took a moment to absorb all the information before taking a long drink from her cup.

"I'm sorry for showing up so suddenly like this." Varen apologized.

"No, let me apologize for a few things. Ms. McMillan and Ms. Simmons, please forgive me for my teasing. If I had known the sacrifices, you both have made and the pain you have endured over these past two years I would have shown more restraint." The Mayor said.

"Thank you." Attia and Arnette both said in unison.

"And you, Ms. Evans was it? You poor dear after what I have just heard about you and your friends I am terribly pained at the thought of what you went through far in the north. Please, find peace here." She continued reaching out and holding Amelia's hand. The E-Pandora smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ms. Augustine I will." She answered.

"Varen, I feel absolutely horrible for the way I spoke to you when you arrived. It seems my eccentricities finally caught up to me and left me with a foot in my mouth. Ms. Fairchild sounded like a wonderful girl whom I wish I had the pleasure of meeting." Sarah said bowing her head low.

"I'm sure she would have fit right in with you." He answered. Sarah pushed her plate aside and took a deep breath looking around at everyone.

"You always were a troublemaker Mr. Askiligar, but I never expected this from you. That being said, now that I've heard from you all and listened to what Ms. Evans has to say, I don't think you were wrong. Being treated like animals is unacceptable, and I for one am proud of the resolve each of you have shown. Standing against Chevalier is no laughing matter, but it was necessary to secure the young lady." Sarah said.

"Even with Kipswitch being remote there is still risks." Varen said.

"Yes, this is true. Believe me when I say that no one here would care about that. We are a family here. Tonight is to make it clear that each of you are now part of it." The Mayor answered. Everyone looked around at each other sharing smiles.

"Thank you for all of this. It's overwhelming." Ticy said. Sarah stood up and walked over the her putting her hands on Ticy's shoulders.

"We here understand sacrifice and dedication to those we love. Unburden yourself young lady and live your life free of the shackles of self-imposed guilt." She said squeezing Ticy's shoulders tightly. The Pandora nodded and reached up holding the old woman's hand.

"I will, thank you." Ticy said at last. Sarah returned to her seat and clapped her hands together.

"Now then, starting tomorrow we will begin preparations on a few things. Your transport needs somewhere to be stored. There is a large barn I will repurpose as a hanger to store the vehicle. It won't be much, but it will keep it out of sight and safe from the elements. Your home cannot fit all of you comfortably so living arrangements are the next concern. All my joking aside from yesterday I find it hard to believe none of you are romantically involved so come clean now." She said. Cassie raised her hand timidly.

"We are ma'am." Cassie said shyly.

"Wonderful, one love cottage for the happy couple." Sarah joked bringing laughter around the table.

"Abel and I can be together as well." Ticy spoke up.

"This is easier than I thought. Two homes so far. Ladies?" Sarah said looking between Attia, Arnette, and Amelia.

"I'm by myself ma'am." Amelia answered quickly. Attia and Arnette looked at each other before turning back to face Sarah.

"Us as well." Attia answered for them both. Varen looked over in surprise as the mayor jotted down the information.

"You two have been together forever." He said.

"This is home now right? It's time to live our lives." Arnette explained. Attia nodded her agreement.

"Got it, we'll get going on this starting tomorrow. I'm going to work you kids harder than you've ever been worked before." Sarah said with a laugh. Everyone looked over as a group of people began playing music on various string and wind instruments. The tables were cleared aside and soon the square erupted in the sound of people dancing and clapping along.

"I thought genetics put on good parties. This just feels so much more real." Arnette commented.

"Ah, screw it come on!" Kyoichi said pulling Cassie towards the townspeople to join in. Two young men who looked to be in their early twenties came up to where Varen and the others were watching and looked at each other nervously.

"Braden and Michael right? Sophie's boys." Varen said pointing to each one. Their eyes lit up and they nodded quickly.

"That's right sir you remembered." One of the boys said.

"It's only been two years or so. Everything alright?" Varen asked and the two looked at each other again. The shorter one, Braden nodded and then took a step to Varen's left reaching out to take Attia's hand.

"Um, would you ma'am…like um…dance?" He stuttered fumbling over his words. Attia's eyes widened and she looked around in shock.

"Are you asking me to dance?" She finally answered.

"Yes ma'am." Braden responded immediately lowering his head. To his right Michael was in the same condition asking Amelia. Attia continued to stand as if she were glued to the ground.

"Sure." She managed to say to which the young man looked up happily.

"Really? Thank you so much ma'am!" He exclaimed guiding her towards the others. Michael and Amelia passed by as well clearly indicating that she had agreed too. The Mayor took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Ah, youth. Those boys have never seen Pandora before. I hope they mind their manners. A normal girl would slap them if they stepped out of line. I hear you Pandora kill." Sarah said. Arnette looked over and winked.

"Correct on all accounts." The redhead answered.

"Aw well, I'll pre-dig two graves then. In the mean time you're with me handsome!" The mayor joked dragging Captain Lane out to join the others.

"Careful Captain, she is quicker than she looks." Varen called out.

"So I've noticed." He responded. Mayor Augustine stopped and quickly moved back over to Varen and Arnette. She looked at each one of them before taking their hands and putting them together. Varen and Arnette looked at her oddly as she stepped back and looked over them once more.

"I still stand by my first guess." She said before rushing off to join David.

"Did…you want to go too?" Varen asked looking at Arnette. Her heart was already pounding from Sarah putting her hand together with Varen's. The nervousness began to take control of her mind as she looked down at the ground.

"It's ok, you don't have to." She answered. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but it was what she felt was the right thing to say. Forcing him into an awkward situation was not fair. Besides, the music had slowed to a point where everyone was slow dancing. A dance meant for couples not for people like her and Varen. She loosened her hand, but sucked in her breath when she felt him hold hers tighter.

"Um ma'am…would you like dance?" Varen said mimicking the two boys who had asked Amelia and Attia to dance. Arnette couldn't suppress her laughter wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sure." She answered letting him guide her out amongst the others. She tried hard to calm herself when he put a hand on her waist and held his other out. She put one her hands on his and let her other rest on his shoulder. Memories flooded her mind from when they looked at one another during the dance after his first Carnival. It seemed so long ago since that night.

"You're shaking." Varen said quietly looking into her eyes. She looked away for a moment before looking back at him.

"Yeah, a little." She admitted noticing that Attia was watching her. The small Pandora nodded and mouthed a few words towards her.

" _Go on."_ Attia had said silently.

"Do you not feel well? Still tired?" Varen asked very concerned over Arnette's condition.

"No, I'm alright." She answered and he breathed deeply looking around.

"I took you from everything. I'm sorry Arnette." He said and she shook her head.

"You didn't take me from anything. I chose to be here." She responded shaking more and finding it harder to breath.

"Arnette, what's wrong?" He asked pulling her close as tears started falling down her cheeks. She buried her face against his shoulder and gripped at his back tightly. Around them the sounds of everyone enjoying themselves and even the music itself seemed to fade. All Varen could hear was the sounds of her crying against his body. He couldn't know why she was breaking down like she was, but his attention was focused solely on her as she took a deep breath and looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Arnette swung her scythe slicing cleanly through the log that was placed on a stump ahead of her. Both pieces tumbled aside landing in the grass nearby. She retrieved the two pieces and placed them in a bin nearby that would be retrieved and brought into town. After placing another log on the stump the scythe cut through the air once more repeating the process.

The sun was high in the cloudless sky today making her stop to take a drink of water from a container on her belt. After working in the heat like this she was thankful for the clothing that the seamstress provided. A thin sleeveless shirt that Arnette had cut the bottom off of exposing her stomach helped to keep her cool. She wiped her forehead taking a deep breath and looked back towards the buildings that made up Kipswitch. On the edge of town, she saw Varen leaning on the railing of his porch and smiled waving towards him.

Varen waved back watching as Arnette turned back towards the pile of logs to continue her work. He breathed deeply bowing his head, shifting his weight on his feet. He heard the sound of the front door opening and then closing behind him, but continued to stare down at the wooden beams that made up the porch. Someone came up beside him resting along the railing as well.

"It's getting warmer." Amelia said and he looked over at her. She had just finished delivering a basket of eggs and wiped her hands with a towel as she looked out over the open grass fields the lead to the forest surrounding Kipswitch. Beyond that was the mountain range.

"Yeah." Varen answered in agreement.

"Will you be going out tonight?" She asked.

"I think so. William saw some tracks near the springs. Deer maybe so I figure I should look." He answered looking back at the hunting rifle leaning against a chair.

"Maybe it's not my place to say, but she's strong." Amelia said looking out towards where Arnette was swinging her scythe. Varen raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Why would you be out of place to say that?" He asked.

"Because I don't just mean physically." Amelia answered and Varen nodded.

"Ah, yeah…she is I suppose." Varen looked down again.

"Well, I should get back. There are more rounds to make you are just one of many!" Amelia said happily brushing her hands together and pushing off the railing.

"Sounds good, take care Amelia." Varen said as she walked towards the steps leading down the porch.

"I didn't know her well, or very long, but she definitely would want you to be happy. All of us, in whatever way. I think she would be sad to see you like this." Amelia said with a wave and Varen sighed shaking his head. Varen knew she was right even though he wanted to argue it. That was exactly how Chiffon would talk, and since Amelia was the last one to see her and talk to her she knew better than anyone what Chiffon wanted for everyone when she died.

"I know, but…I just can't." Varen mumbled to himself looking out at Arnette. A woman that four months ago took a chance. Laid her heart on the line as they danced. He clutched his head fighting the anger rising up that he had for himself. It bordered on hate and disgust when he thought about himself. She was one of his best friends. Someone he trusted beyond any shadow of doubt. Her feelings came out four months ago when she offered her heart to him. Four months, since he shattered it to pieces.

Attia's mouth dropped as she turned her head trying to see what was happening. The sound of everyone moving as well as the music drowned out anything that wasn't in her immediate area, but she saw Arnette's mouth. Attia wasn't an expert on reading lips, but she knew what her friend just said. Her face was distraught and pained more than she'd ever seen. They weren't moving anymore, but just standing holding onto one another. Attia forgot she was dancing with a boy from town.

"Wha…" Varen said looking into Arnette's eyes. She blinked once and steadied her breath. When she opened them once more she looked at him determinedly.

"You heard me." She stated.

"I don't know what to say." He answered looking away, but she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Will you give me a chance?" She asked. Arnette felt his body tremble slightly as he waited a few moments before reaching up and taking hold of her hands.

"I…can't." He answered shakily. A lump formed in Arnette's throat as she heard what he said.

"Why?" She asked at last.

"I can't just turn off everything. It doesn't work that way." He answered.

"Then I'll wait." She responded instantly.

"Arnette, it's only been a short time since…since she died. I don't know when I'll be ready for anything like that." He argued.

"Am I not good enough?" She asked her eyes pleading with him.

"You know that's not what this is about."

"Are you attracted to me or not?"

"Come on Arnette stop." Varen complained, but the Pandora refused to budge.

"Answer me." She commanded.

"Yes, alright? I'm very attracted to you." He relented a hint of anger in his voice.

"Then why can't you stop trying to fix the past and look at what's in front of you?" She yelled grabbing his shirt tightly.

"The people I get close to die! My sister, Chiffon, and if I'm not careful, you." He answered.

"That's ridiculous! So, you'll refuse to live your life just because you think it'll keep others safe?"

"I'm sorry Arnette, but if that's the price to keep you alive, then I'll pay it." He answered.

"Why is it always you? Why can you not let someone else stand and stay with me?" She begged.

"In this world, at this very time if you don't stand for something, then you'll fall for anything." He answered.

She had stepped back after that and ran. She was in a foreign place, amongst people she did not know, and reached out for one thing to hold onto. The one thing she grasped at was something Varen was afraid to give her. So, she ran to hide her shame and embarrassment. In the moment and even today Varen felt lower than dirt. Breaking his friends heart with the hopes that it would keep her safe.

After a few days of avoiding each other the next time they crossed paths her attitude had swung around completely. She spoke and acted as if nothing had happened. Varen hoped that maybe she would find some form of happiness here to dull the pain he had caused her. He wondered if she was simply putting on an act, pretending to not care. His worst fear was that she may need help and he would never know. These thoughts crossed his mind as he walked out of the town towards the springs with a rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Yo, Varen!" A male voice called out shaking him from his thoughts. Kyoichi and Abel came jogging over. They both had rifles on their shoulders as well.

"Checking up on those tracks?" Abel asked and Varen nodded.

"Yeah, you two doing the same?" Varen answered.

"Well, if you are looking into it then we really don't need to unless you'd like company?" Kyoichi answered and Varen shrugged.

"Sure, let's go." The three of them crossed into the tree line pushing aside small branches that were in the way as they walked. Kyoichi and Abel had spent a lot of the last few months learning how to hunt with Varen. They both took a shining to the role and had found a good amount of success equally. When not hunting, they both worked with William much Varen used to when he was younger.

"We should check the springs quick." Kyoichi said.

"People visit the springs frequent enough that animals would avoid it. Downstream would a better bet." Varen answered and the two boys looked at each other then back at him.

"We should be thorough and check anyway. Just in case you know?" Abel asked and Varen stopped as everything began to click. The sun was beginning to set now that evening was quickly approaching.

"Come to think of it why are both of you coming to check tracks together? Not really a two-man job." Varen asked.

"You never know what dangers lurk in the wild Varen. Safety in numbers." Kyoichi answered with a grin. Varen put his head in his hand and sighed.

"Where are the girls?" He asked and the two instantly tensed.

"Well, they could be anywhere really." Kyoichi quickly answered. Abel nodded rapidly.

"That's right, we just wanted to do our duty for Kipswitch." Abel added.

"They're at the springs aren't they?" Varen asked. The two Limiters turned red and looked around in a panic.

"I can't say they aren't at the springs per say." Kyoichi said.

"You go spying on them and I can tell you exactly what dangers lurk in these woods my friends. Feral Pandora and they will rip your throats out." Varen scolded.

"Come on Varen this is a very serious matter. We're all guys here and we really are trying to track down this deer or whatever left the tracks right? How are we to know that they would all be there?" Kyoichi negotiated.

"I assume Cassie agrees with this train of thought?" Varen asked.

"Who do you think I want to look at?" He answered.

"What about you? Ticy can be one terrifying Pandora when she wants to be." Varen asked towards Abel. Over the last month Ticy had started to let her hair grow again and her attitude was beginning to return to how she was before Spireach. Perhaps it was because Abel confessed to her and she was beginning to find happiness together with someone.

"If I can see her in the springs I can die happy." Abel dreamed wishfully.

"You realize that if your patient I'm sure that someday they'd be happy to show you without the sneaking around right?" Varen continued to try and deter the two.

"Arnette's there." Kyoichi said with a grin. Varen twitched involuntarily at the mention of her name. It was enough for the Limiter to know he'd struck a chord with Varen.

"All the more reason to move downstream." Varen answered confidently.

"Listen here, that girl is…wow. I don't even know how to describe." Kyoichi said.

"He's right. Arnette is flawless. Everything about her screams beautiful." Abel added in.

"You can honestly say you don't want to see?" Kyoichi asked making Varen swallow hard. The fact was he really did want to. Ever since that night when they danced and she said what she said he had been thinking of her more. It was always accompanied by guilt, but it was something he was finding harder to cope with. He had buried it and stood by his decision to not endanger her, but now thoughts of her at the springs began to flood his mind.

"Well, it's not that I don't…" He stammered.

"We'll just pass by as we head downstream." Kyoichi said and Varen nodded dumbly.

"Yeah…downstream." He answered lost in indecent thoughts.

"I'll send all three of you downstream." A female voice said causing all three of their heads to snap around seeing a small white haired girl carrying a towel and basket of supplies like soap and washcloths.

"Wait…this isn't…" Abel stuttered as the girl's mouth curled up into a wicked smile.

"Start running. It's not fun if you don't run." She hissed dropping the towel and basket.

"It was all his idea!" Kyoichi cried pointing at Varen and turned sprinting away. Abel did the same branches breaking under their boots as they ran. Varen laughed nervously watching them run.

"Those guys haha. They're funny, you know I would never…" Varen stopped as she crouched low tensing her legs.

"Run Justicar. Run for your life." She said evilly and Varen backpedaled a few steps.

"Come on Attia this isn't funny!" He shouted.

"Volt weapon….deploy!" She called bringing the meteor hammer into her hands.

"Attia! I wasn't going to look!" He continued to plead.

"Tell you what, if you can outrun me and get away then I'll give you a personal one on one show in the springs." She winked.

"Really?" Varen asked jokingly as she lowered her body. His eyes went wide in terror and he turned and ran as fast as he could through the forest.

"Acceleration!" Attia's voice echoed followed shortly by the cries of three men.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Cassie rolled through the air landing on her feet skidding along the grass a few feet before coming to a stop. She crossed the blades attached to her arms ahead of her looking up sharply in time to deflect the next blow aimed for her. She shifted her weight just as the impact occurred remaining on her feet, but sliding backwards again a few feet from the impact. There was strength behind the attacks, but it seemed off. Not quite reckless, but neither measured. For Cassie, she could read an opponent and gain insight as to how best to adapt her own style to outmaneuver her opponent. Right now, the person she faced was having difficulty controlling their own emotions.

"Double…acceleration!" Arnette shouted kicking off the dirt and bringing her scythe around scraping along Cassie's blade. The teal haired Pandora had been on the defensive for some time now, but Arnette wasn't able to break through her guard. No matter how fast she moved, or how strong she swung her scythe nothing phased Cassie. Even now, Arnette was nearing her limit and Cassie looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat. Was this what it meant to be a world ranked Pandora?

"You're faster than this!" Cassie yelled diving forward in a roll avoiding another pass of the scythe. She reversed momentum digging her feet into the ground before pushing off ramming into Arnette sending the red haired Pandora flying backwards onto her back. She rolled with the fall coming up into a crouch holding her scythe behind her back, but was sucking in large gulps of air.

"It's not enough to want it Arnette! If you don't believe with all your heart you will never succeed!" Cassie called out. Arnette gave a quick nod and moved the scythe low behind her leading foot. Arnette's body was trembling as she breathed heavily trying to steady her body and mind.

"Triple…" Arnette began feeling her stigmata activate once more.

"Come on Arnette believe!" Cassie yelled placing her arms ahead of her once more ready to defend.

"Acceleration!" Arnette finished letting the stigmata amplify her speed. Three steps forward and her vision clouded to the point where it almost went black. Her heart felt as if it would burst and pain erupted throughout her body. She severed her draw on the stigmata before it went out of control and stumbled ahead wildly losing her control on the scythe as well. It shattered into pieces disappearing into the air. Cassie jumped ahead letting her weapons go as well catching her before she hit the ground landing on her knees cradling Arnette.

"I got you." Cassie said softly holding Arnette as her body began to calm slowly.

"It's…still too much." Arnette said between breaths. Cassie's mouth tightened looking down at Arnette.

"No, it's not. The only thing keeping you from breaking through is yourself. You aren't focused and you are troubled." Cassie corrected.

"I'm not…it's just too hard." Arnette argued still trying to catch her breath.

"We haven't known each other for very long my friend, but I know enough about understanding Pandora to know you are lying. Your problems lie here and here." Cassie said touching Arnette's head and then her chest where her heart was. They were both in their Nightingale combat outfits as they practiced. Several children were sitting in the grass a distance away watching in amazement as the two sparred. Several children and a decent number of younger men avoiding work to catch glimpses of the two as they fought.

Over the last few months the children had taken a strong shining to the Pandora. Every day when not doing chores they would dive and roll along the ground pretending to be Pandora. Sticks became volt weapons in their hands and they would battle invisible enemies almost always saving the day. The rare days when the real Pandora would practice was their favorite. The adults were kind enough to allow them to miss a day of chores to watch the girls as they sparred. The children always left captivated and more importantly, inspired.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Arnette answered a small but of irritation in her voice. Cassie narrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Then figure it out on your own. Since you know best I'm sure on your current pace you will devolve to the point where even a normal acceleration will be impossible." Cassie chided making Arnette wince.

"Alright, I'm sorry ok? I'm just a little distracted today I guess." Arnette relented and Cassie helped her back to her feet patting her on the cheek.

"Today? You are distracted every day. Arnette, your mind is full of doubt and fear. Hesitation and second guessing is what I see from you with every swing of your weapon. Your heart is…hurting." Cassie explained. Arnette looked away closing her eyes.

"So what do you suggest?" The red haired Pandora asked and Cassie gave her a slight smile.

"Well, your head needs focus. I already told you what to do. It's simple really, you just have to believe. There can be no doubt in your mind or hesitation. Trust in yourself and break through the barrier and I know you can do it." Cassie answered.

"And…the heart?" Arnette asked sadly. Cassie pulled Arnette close and hugged her tightly.

"You tell me." Cassie said and Arnette took a deep breathing leaning on her.

"Elizabeth told me something right before we left Spireach. Something that until now I didn't fully understand, but think I'm beginning to get it." Arnette said.

"What was that?" Cassie asked holding onto Arnette's arms as she stepped back.

"She said that Chiffon taught her something before she died. She said to hold onto whatever it is you love. No matter how hard something or someone tries to pry it from your fingers, fight for it. Or die for it." Arnette answered. Cassie smiled again looking Arnette in the eyes.

"I see, so you've resolved yourself that far then? Can you endure it?" Cassie asked.

"I'll fight for it…or die trying." Arnette answered with no hesitation or doubt in her voice.

"Then good luck Ms. McMillan I will pray for your success. We'll try this again next week." Cassie said happily turning just in time to see a flock of children arrive.

"Thanks Cass." Arnette said quietly.

"Now…who's next?" Cassie challenged running at the children who spun on their heels and ran away from her laughing. Arnette shook her head and ran forward chasing the as they tried to escape the two Pandora.

"Ouch!" Varen complained as Ticy took a piece of alcohol laced gauze and dabbed it against his cheek.

"Baby." She said grabbing a few more pieces of gauze.

"Sure did a number on you. The other two didn't look nearly as bad." Miranda said walking around a row of tables organizing some items in a cabinet.

"I've seen him stabbed, cut, electrocuted, and burned. All of it he's fought through without a word. A little alcohol makes him flinch?" Ticy said and Miranda turned to face them.

"Yeah, definitely a big baby." She said making Varen roll his eyes.

"Can we hurry this along?" Varen asked angrily.

"Considering the circumstances you're lucky I'm doing this at all." Ticy snapped back.

"I already explained this to you no less than twice. I had nothing to do with it. I was going, by myself mind you, to check on the tracks William mentioned. Abel and Kyoichi found me and were persistent about checking the springs. I was against it." Varen explained.

"How sad, we may no longer be genetics students, but you are still our superior officer. Here you are blaming your subordinates instead of taking responsibility. Furthermore, Attia explained things much differently. She overheard you agreeing to visit the springs." Ticy argued.

"Ticy! I'm telling you I wasn't. I was talking to myself was all. She misunderstood!" Varen shouted. Miranda snorted slightly covering her laughter from across the room.

"I see, so you were talking to yourself? She misunderstood? Then please, by all means explain what you actually meant as you wistfully thought to yourself about the springs last night." Ticy asked putting a hand on her hip glaring at Varen.

"Well…it's complicated." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't think it's all that complicated at all. I just want to hear you say it." Ticy fired back.

"Fine! Fine! My imagination got the better of me and I voiced my thoughts accidentally. Attia just happened to overhear me, but that doesn't mean I was going to do it! Why aren't you taking this out on Abel?" He relented throwing his arms up in disgust.

"He'll get his later don't you worry. I never took you for someone who fantasized about us so much." She said with disgust. His head turned up towards her and he shook his head quickly.

"No! It's not like that! I was only thinking about Ar…" He stopped and looked away ashamed. Ticy looked at him for a few moments before dabbing more alcohol onto a piece of gauze.

"I see. I suppose I can believe you then if you put it like that." She answered lightly touching the gauze to his forehead where a thin cut was drawn across his skin.

"Ticy, I didn't mean…I mean I wasn't thinking about anyone in particular alright? It was just the concept of it, not any of you." He corrected and she nodded continuing her work.

"Of course, I understand." She answered, but he knew she had seen through his lie. To her credit he was thankful she simply let it slide.

Hours later Varen sat in a chair on the porch of his home drawing a small knife over a piece of wood shaping it down. He rolled the wood in his fingers angling the carving properly before stripping another thin piece of wood away. He wasn't even sure what he was carving aside from it being some sort of animal similar to a bear. The sound of grass crunching brought his head up in time to see Arnette walking up the steps of his porch. He swallowed hard as she approached. She was wearing calf high boots she typically used when doing physically demanding work around town. A pair of tan shorts reached to her thighs. She had rolled a matching sleeveless shirt to just above her stomach with a darker brown vest over it. Her high was tied up in a high ponytail keeping it away from her face.

"Hey." She said casually walking across the wooden planks to a chair nearby.

"Hey." Varen answered turning back to the small piece of wood. It was still awkward around her no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

"During the day, this heat is brutal." She said looking out over the grassland beyond the edge of town. Night had fallen an hour ago and the moon lit the area nicely allowing them to see a decent way to the forest line.

"Midland has some difficult days when it comes to heat. You should be careful not to overexert yourself." He answered. She leaned back in the chair stretching her arms above her head.

"I will don't worry." Her voice seemed so normal. As if nothing had ever happened between them. Nothing about her gave any indication that she was troubled. It only served to make Varen more nervous and unsure what to say.

"Did…you need something?" He asked at last and she turned her head towards him.

"Yeah. Have you contacted Ingrid yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." He answered. After four months of being away he had forgotten about trying to contact her. Arnette nodded slowly taking a breath and holding it for a moment before blowing it out. She pushed herself forward and hopped to her feet turning to face him.

"Let's go." She said and he looked at her oddly.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"She deserves to know how we are doing, and I want to make sure she's ok. We haven't tried since the night we saved Amelia so let's do it." She said and Varen raised his brow.

"I don't know Arnette, I've never tried to connect with someone while already connected. There's no way of knowing what could happen." He explained.

"Only one way to find out. Get up." She commanded. Varen remained seated staring up at her blankly.

"I don't know…" He trailed off trying to find an excuse.

"We got Amelia out of there Varen, but we're not done. You must know that by now. We haven't tried again so we don't know if what we did had any impact on the visions. For all we know we made things worse. We can't keep avoiding it, and Ingrid needs to know. Let's go." She said walking towards the stairs with her arms stretched over her head.

"To where?" He asked pushing himself to his feet and jogging to catch up to her. She tapped her chin a couple times looking up at the stars.

"We should try forming an Ereinbar Set first and then reach out to Ingrid. I thought about this all day, and I think I know how we can do this." She explained.

"Ereinbar Set? Are you sure we haven't done that in forever?" He said nervously.

"I'm sure. You and I…we've always been able to do it, but I don't think we ever did it properly. We tried that one night back home and it worked, but caused a lot of strain on us and left us in an…awkward place." She said embarrassed.

"Yeah, I remember. You think you know how to get around that?" He asked now a bit more intrigued. It was true that since returning back to Kipswitch he hadn't thought much about his powers anymore. She was right though; whatever potential future may still lie ahead meant their fight may not be over yet.

"Well, I have a working theory. You don't share stigmata with me, but we can function as if we were an official pair. Until now you've been able to draw from me and connect to me up to, but not limited to even wielding my volt weapon. When it comes to becoming a pair and forming the Ereinbar Set there's only one thing we haven't done." She explained and even in the dark he could see her face turning red. She was walking along a path that led towards the tree line. A path he had only just walked last night when Attia exacted vengeance on him.

"Wait…where are we going and what are you talking about?" He asked hurriedly. She stopped and turned around to face him taking a breath.

"We need to perform the baptism."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Hah…" Varen laughed as Arnette turned and kept walking. She showed no signs of stopping and he had to run a short distance to catch up.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" She asked over her shoulder.

"No, not exactly, but we can't. Like you said we don't share stigmata so how would a baptism effect anything?" He asked as they walked.

"The baptism serves as a way to synchronize with one another. Regardless of our lack of shared stigmata we can still function as a pair. We have never synchronized which is what could be throwing us out of sorts when we connect." She explained. Varen desperately tried to think of an argument, but her logic was sound.

"Have you thought about possible side effects? We don't know what could happen. Why are you so adamant about this?" He asked.

"I've thought about it and it's worth the risks. I'm tired of being afraid of everything and hesitating. It doesn't matter what happens, because I'm going to fight. Besides, if anything did go wrong you'll be there, and you've always saved me." She answered and he felt his heart stop for a moment. Who was this girl walking ahead of him so confidently? She was always the one who looked for ways to avoid or limit unnecessary risks. Now, she was pushing ahead fearlessly without regard for herself. Just when did she become this strong? Varen couldn't answer any of these questions running through his head.

"I don't know a lot about this stuff." He admitted as they crossed through the tree line continuing to follow the path.

"Synchronization with each other isn't hard, but I'm sure you know it requires a lot of trust. The Ereinbar Set…you remember right?" She asked and he thought for a moment before nodding.

"Nothing hidden. I remember." He answered quietly.

"If you fight it, then it will fail." She said and stopped causing him to stop as well. "I don't have anything left to hide from you Varen. Nothing that I would want to hide I mean. What about you?"

"We shouldn't do this." He answered and she turned around facing him.

"Then turn around and walk away. I won't stop you. I couldn't even if I wanted to, so run away if you want. This time, I'm not running." She said defiantly. He stared at her for a long time in amazement. She turned and began walking once more and he took a step forward with only a bit of hesitation to follow.

"I'm scared." He said and her hair moved slightly as she nodded.

"Me too." Arnette answered. Ahead of them the tree line broken slightly revealing the hot springs that he had gotten in trouble about last night. The mountain heated the water which then travelled downstream towards the lake and eventually out of the valley. Arnette stopped on the edge looking at the steam as it rose off the water. There was no one there and she shifted her weight on her feet nervously.

"What are we doing here?" Varen asked and Arnette shook her head to focus.

"Get in." She commanded pulling her boots off one by one. She pulled the vest off and set it on top of her boots and looked back as Varen stood with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Uh…" He mouthed and she narrowed her eyes clenching her fists as well.

"You are Varen Askiligar. The Justicar of West Genetics and the one who attacked Chevalier and lived to tell the tale. You've single handedly destroyed a Nova, and killed the leader of the Novitiates. The only man who can fight like a Pandora and wield a volt weapon. Stop acting like a child and get in the hot spring!" She yelled pointing to the water.

"Yeah." He answered in fear taking his boots off as well. He placed them next to hers and took his shirt off setting it nearby. He rolled the legs of his pants up to his knees and sat on the edge testing the water. Behind him Arnette put their clothes together before sitting beside him.

"Warm?" She asked and he nodded.

"Very, been a long time since I…wha…" He choked quickly looking away. Arnette was sitting beside him in just her underwear. He felt her move and heard the sound of her entering the water.

"What?" She asked casually as he continued to look away.

"Your clothes…" He answered and she shrugged.

"I'm not walking back in wet clothes. This is no different than a bathing suit." She answered which technically was correct. It did nothing to make Varen calmer.

"It's a lot different." He argued.

"Get in." She ordered and after a few minutes he carefully dropped into the water cringing as his body became accustomed to the hot water. Arnette leaned against the rocks nearby with her eyes closed the water rippling around her neck. Varen took a breath and swallowed lowering himself as well until the water was just below his chin.

"Alright, I see why the girls like this place so much." He admitted feeling his tension of body relax from the heat.

"Mhm." Arnette answered quietly. She kicked her feet out letting her body rise and then slowly sink back down into the water letting the heat ease her mind. At last she opened her eyes and pushed off the rocks swimming towards Varen. Instinctively he looked to the side towards the mountain.

"How do we do this?" He asked shakily and he heard her laugh lightly.

"It's different for everybody. Like I said, you have to trust me. Can you?" She asked and he turned his head to face her as she kicked to stay afloat ahead of him. He had never felt like he couldn't trust Arnette. Not once did he doubt that, what he was afraid of was how she might react if this worked. How would he react for that matter? Not even he fully understood what was going on in his own head it had been so jumbled lately.

"I trust you." He said making her smile slightly. She swam forward and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hold me." She said and Varen carefully put his hands on her waist. She closed her eyes and took one more breath before putting her forehead against his. Her arms moved up around his neck and her heart began to beat faster as their bodies touched.

"Arnette…" Varen said, his own heart feeling like it would jump out of his chest. He felt her hands brush through his hair and her breath on his face as she pulled him tight against her. As if he could not control them his own hands wrapped around her back. He closed his eyes and opened them again already sweating profusely. His vision flashed white for a moment and he began to hyperventilate. Arnette gripped him harder making him look into her eyes inches away.

"Trust me." She said through labored breaths. Another flash of white crossed his mind and he cringed as pain lanced through his body. Arnette arched her back slightly as an equal amount of pain reverberated through her as well. Tears fell down her face from the pain as she pulled his face back towards her.

"It's…too much." He forced barely able to breath. He felt her press against him once more touching her nose to his.

"Trust me." She said again gritting through the pain and tears. Varen closed his eyes fighting against his own mind for a moment, before a new feeling washed over him. It was like a river blocked by a dam. The dam exploded into fragments letting the water through freely crashing along the river with unbridled fury. He was somewhere familiar, although where it was he could not say. The world of pure white he had seen many times before. This time ahead of him he could see a hazy figure kneeling down slowly coming into view. He breathed a sigh of relief approaching the figure.

"Arnette, did it work?" He asked, but stopped walking as he got closer.

"Oh my, Arnette? Not who you were expecting huh?" The female voice said as she stood and turned towards him. Varen closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting it out all at once before opening them once more.

"You aren't real, are you?" He asked and the girl cocked her head slightly.

"I sure feel real." She answered happily pinching her arm.

"You can't be real, just like my sister when I see her. She's not real, she's dead." He answered.

"And you think death is the end then?" She responded and he swallowed hard.

"I…don't know anymore." He answered as she took a few steps towards him.

"Didn't I tell you long ago? Together…forever." Chiffon said stepping up in front of him. He felt his chest beginning to rise faster.

"I saw you die." He said and she laughed waving a hand.

"Oh come on I'm just playing with you. No need to get all serious on me. I am dead Varen." She said making him slightly cringe at the carefree discussion playing out.

"So this is just another vision then? Where I talk to myself until I eventually wake up?" He asked now a bit irritated.

"Vision? Varen Askiligar have you not figured anything out that I told you. I told you that you have the necessary pieces to be able to use your abilities to their fullest unlike normal Limiters. You can communicate with others much like you have been trying to do lately." She said.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" He asked making Chiffon roll her eyes.

"Look, I'm going to be blunt with you ok? You blame yourself for Rin's death. For my death. You refuse to let us go right? You came to West Genetics because you wanted to avenge her death and fought hard to accomplish that goal. You saved Amelia and went against Chevalier to avenge me. Everything you have been doing has been for those already gone. Have you ever lived a day for yourself?" She asked.

"It's not that easy!" He shouted.

"You have been living with guilt for years! Why do you blame yourself? We are dead Varen! You stubbornly cling to our memories and false hopes that by avenging us it will cure your guilt, but nothing will change if you don't let go!" Chiffon yelled back.

"So I should just forget and be done with it? Ignore the things that have happened? Let Amelia die in some lab?" He argued and Chiffon shook her head angrily.

"Of course not! Mourn for us, remember us, and love us, but let us go!" She shouted. Varen's breath became shaky as he fought to hold back his emotions.

"I can't. It's too hard." He said falling to his knees. After a few moments Chiffon knelt down beside him and put a hand on his back.

"You know; this is all my fault right? I selfishly took you for myself. I saw something I wanted and took it." She said and Varen looked at her wiping his eyes that had begun to water.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and she smiled slightly.

"I don't regret it though. I risked destroying our world to be with you. I would do it again without a moment's hesitation. When we became a pair, that night set in motion everything that has led to the future you wish to avoid. I knew it then, but thought I could change it together with you. I was wrong, and so now it falls on you." She answered.

"I still don't understand." Varen said confused.

"That's ok. If you insist on feeling like you owe me something, then I will tell you two things that will make me rest easy. The first, is to live your life for yourself. I'm happy you loved me so much to fight so hard for me even after I was gone, but I want you to live for yourself now.

Secondly, save this world from what I did. The things Arnette has seen will come to pass unless you do something about it." She said and Varen widened his eyes towards her.

"How did you know about that?" He asked and Chiffon blushed slightly.

"It's not easy to do, but I've been trying to help as best as I can." She answered making his mouth drop open.

"It was you. Not your mom, but you who's been helping us." Varen said causing Chiffon to shrug.

"Maybe." She said looking away shyly.

"Then tell me what to do. How to fix it!" He exclaimed. She looked back at him sadly shaking her head.

"If I could then I would, but I don't know. I can only see what will happen, not what needs to be done to change it. That is up to you to find out. The only thing I can tell you for certain is that right now in your state the future will never change." She answered.

"My current state?" He asked making her nod.

"Your self-imposed guilt. Unless you let us go and forgive yourself, this world will burn." She answered with no hint of question in her voice.

"And if I do, what happens to you?"

"Then this world and the souls of those you cling to can finally rest." She answered.

"I would never see you or Rin again?" He asked. Chiffon smiled bitterly.

"Only in your memories where we belong." She answered and he felt another tear fall down his cheek.

"It's not easy." He managed to say and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, it's not. Nothing would bring us greater happiness or peace to know you have forgiven yourself, so just work at it ok?" She asked and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"You're not alone Varen. You've never been alone. That girl has been waiting a very long time for you. It broke my heart knowing how much pain she has endured for you." Chiffon said after a long silence.

"Huh?" He asked sniffling slightly.

"She loves you very much. I know because I've seen the anger and tears she has shed fighting herself over it. It's always been her Varen. From the very beginning it was always her. You both have been pulled towards one another. She's been honest with herself now and has become an amazing woman. When will you be honest with yourself?" Chiffon asked. Varen closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I…I'm sorry Chiffon, but…" He trailed off fighting against his own mind even as he felt her hand on his arm.

"Yes?" She asked. He turned towards her his face pained and touched her hand.

"I love Arnette." He said and Chiffon closed her eyes breathing deeply as he had just done.

"Finally, your first step towards my wish. I'm so very happy." She said leaning her head back closing her eyes.

"Happy?" Varen asked covering his face with his hands in shame.

"Don't get the wrong idea I said I would do it all again if I could and if there had been a way where I could live I would keep you for myself. Since that is no longer an option then I will of course give you to her." She declared proudly.

"What am I, a toy?" He asked making her laugh. He chuckled slightly too.

"Together you and her will change the world. For better or worse I don't know, but like I said, it's always been her. She is the last piece of the puzzle to unlocking your full potential, and hers as well." She said.

"Think so?" Varen asked and she nodded patting his back.

"Pandora look to you as a symbol of hope. The defender of all Pandora right? That's what Attia called you when she gave you the name Justicar. The mighty Justicar who fights for Pandora regardless who stands in his way. They will always stand beside you Varen, no matter what." She explained. He laughed and shook his head.

"Little late for that I think." He said, but she kept staring at him.

"They will always stand beside you. All you need do is but ask." She repeated her face completely serious.

"Alright." He said still not fully understanding.

"Good! You know, you are like the king of Pandora!" She said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. She struck a mock pose of nobility putting an arm out like she was commanding an invisible army.

"Don't be ridiculous." Varen said standing up beside her.

"Oh I'm quite serious. No king can rule alone. Every great king needs one thing to be successful. I think you have finally found that one thing to become the one who will change the fate of our world." She said and he looked over at her.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked as his vision began to fade. For once he didn't fight it as the vision began to end. Chiffon held his hand speaking one last time.

"Hair the color of blood. Wielding the weapon of death himself. Beautiful as a new morning light, and as terrifying as a starless night. A king must have a queen. Finally, you have found her." Everything went black as Chiffon's voice whispered across the wind of the void.

"Your Crimson Queen."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Varen's sight returned slowly. At first all he could hear was the steady sound of water running along the rocks. It was accompanied by the sound of breathing near his ear. He could feel a heartbeat against his chest other than his own. Eventually things became more clear as the moonlight illuminated the springs and forest nearby. Along with her heartbeat he could feel her chest rising and falling with each breath she took still clinging tightly to his neck. He loosened his hold on her back slightly and she shifted her head resting on his shoulder.

"Did it work?" He asked finally.

"Yeah, it worked." Arnette answered hugging him tightly.

"Are you sure? We didn't share stigmata." He asked. When he had synchronized with Chiffon it had been different. He was flooded with information about her and who she was, but this time there had been none of that. Nothing about Arnette had come through in fact.

"You already know all there is to know about me." She said pulling herself back and resting her head against his.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly and she smiled.

"You were just wondering why you learned nothing about me. There's nothing left to learn. Nothing to hide so unless you pull from me to learn about inconsequential things like my childhood then all the most important vivid details of my life you already know." She answered. She had known what he was thinking on the spot. It had worked.

"Cool, I guess you're right it worked." Varen said. She was staring into his eyes the whole time, her head still pressed against his. He didn't blink still holding her back while she floated in the water.

"We were able to synchronize. That makes us a pair. Are…are you ok with me?" She asked hesitatingly. He could feel her heart beating harder against her chest as she continued staring at him. Varen took a breath steadying his own nerves before answering.

"Yes, I am. Are you ok with me?"

"It's all I ever wanted. All I've ever needed." She answered quietly nodding.

"Your heart is going crazy." He chuckled. She breathed heavily unable to stop her nervousness nodding again rapidly.

"You said you loved me. I heard it." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, is that ok?" He answered and she nodded instantly grabbing him.

"Yes." She answered pressing her lips against his. There was a slight moment of shock the passed through Varen's mind. Her aggressiveness caught him off guard, but he was beginning to notice their connection more now. A great deal of pent up emotions welled up within Arnette finally able to come out. The greatest feeling he could sense, however, was an overwhelming amount of relief and happiness. For himself he didn't allow guilt or shame to creep into his mind this time. Right now all that mattered was her.

"I'm sorry." He said between breaths and she pulled back.

"For what?" She asked.

"What I did to you. What I said. I hurt you Arnette." He answered. She closed her eyes putting her forehead on his shoulder looking down at the water between them.

It's alright because you did exactly what I knew you would eventually. What you always have done." She said still looking down.

"What did I do?" He asked at a loss for what she was talking about. She looked up wiping a few tears from her face and smiled.

"Just like you always do, you saved me." Arnette answered. She pulled him to her again forcing her tongue into his mouth clinging to his back to make sure nothing could pull them apart. Varen pulled her legs up locking them around his waist. Arnette pressed her body against him breathing heavily. She let a go with one of her hands reaching behind her back undoing her bra and throwing it out of the water. She fought to hold her voice back as she pulled his head down her neck.

"Hurry…" She whispered pulling his hands down to her underwear pulling them down and off her legs. She grabbed his pants fumbling for a moment before pulling them free. The moment she threw them out of the water she threw herself back against him moving her hips against his. She leaned back closing her eyes and opening her mouth her nails cutting into his skin.

"Arnette!" Varen said holding her steady while trying to ignore the pain of her nails.

"Don't stop. Please." She begged leaning forward again cupping his face with her hands. Her legs tightened around him as her breaths became more ragged and intense. Varen gripped her waist tightly kissing her neck making her voice grow louder. She did the same biting lightly on his neck pulling against him with her arms and legs violently until they both gasped loudly grabbing onto each other's bodies. Varen pulled her head up kissing her lightly trying to catch his breath while she did the same.

"Wow…" He managed to say drawing an exhausted laugh from Arnette.

"Yeah…wow." She agreed.

"So, you don't…regret it…do you?" She asked timidly and he grabbed her shoulder pushing her back so he could see her face.

"Arnette, there is still an empty place in me where those who are gone once lived. I can never fill the holes they left, but I can accept it. They will always be a part of me and who I am just like you are a part of me too. I don't want to be consumed by them anymore though. I think this time you saved me." He said and Arnette swallowed hard fighting her tears.

"Then tonight wasn't just two people giving into physical desires right? I mean, what I want to ask is…jeez why am I so nervous all of a sudden! Especially after…that." She said her face heating up again.

"No, I would never take advantage of you like that." He answered. Arnette sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them and looking into his.

"Then, will you be with me? Not just my Limiter, or my Commander. I don't want you as just any of those. I don't want just your friendship. I know I'm asking for too much, but please I need…" She said, but Varen cut her off as she began to panic.

"Then we have no choice, but to relent to Mayor Augustine's assumption and become a couple right?" He said. Arnette stared dumbly for a few moments letting his words sink in before nodding.

"I love you." She said hugging him once more. Hearing her say it sent a chill through his body that excited him and made him hold her just as tight so she wouldn't go.

"I love you too." He answered feeling tears fall from her face onto his shoulder.

"Can I…um…go home with you?" She asked softly. Varen nodded rubbing her back.

"That would be nice." He answered. She pushed herself back smiling and turned towards the edge of the water. She pulled herself up and out of the water nearly making Varen lose control seeing her body in the moonlight as she retrieved her clothing. Her head snapped back at him realizing she was fully unclothed standing in plain sight. A moment of embarrassment crossed her face before she smiled once more.

"Let's go home. When we get there you can look at me all you want." She said pulling her clothes on. Varen nodded stupidly trying not to drool on himself.

Within ten minutes they were walking back through the forest following the path that led back towards town. He held her hand tightly interlocking his fingers with hers as they walked in silence looking up at the clear sky. A strange calmness settled inside of Varen's heart and mind. He couldn't find the strength to forgive himself for Chiffon or Rin's death yet, but felt like tonight was the first step towards that. It was one of the largest leaps he'd taken towards finding peace with himself. He knew someday he would have to let them go from his heart and perhaps with Arnette he could begin working towards that day.

For now, he was content to be with her without feeling guilt or shame. He could give everything he had for her without doubt. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked. The moonlight shimmered off her still wet body and hair making her seem ethereal or unworldly. From the moment he had seen her at West Genetics he had been captivated by how beautiful she was. Over the last few years she had only become more entrancing to him. He shook his head in disbelief at the thought of where he was when he first stepped off the Interceptor in West Genetics and where he was now.

"Hey Arnette?" He asked as they walked. He felt her hand tighten slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?"

"We've only been here a few months, and you probably just got comfortable. Mayor Augustine got your houses up quick, plus Pandora make any physical labor job go by very fast." He answered.

"Sure, I'm comfortable now. I like it here." She answered happily.

"It's not like we just met. We've been together for years now and we're a Pandora and Limiter now right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but what are you getting at?" She asked looking at him quizzically.

"If you wanted, you could…stay with me?" He half asked, half stated. They continued walking towards his house the sounds of insects calling out through the silence.

"Are you asking me to move in?" She asked with a wink. Now it was his turn to blush unsure if he should have made the request.

"Only if you wanted to." He answered and she shrugged.

"I guess it depends." She said looking up at the moon.

"On what?" Varen asked.

"On if you can convince me to stay." She grinned making him shake his head.

"Please?" He asked nicely making her giggle again.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" She answered nudging him with her shoulder.

"What would convince you then?" He asked desperately. She stopped and turned towards him kissing him deeply.

"You'll think of something." She answered running her tongue over his lips before walking away. He stood for a few moments alone watching her as she walked. He allowed himself to selfishly feel happy about tonight. He ran to catch up behind her grabbing hold of her hand once more as they walked home together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Varen blinked his eyes a few times before narrowing them to fight the sunlight pouring through his bedroom window. He took a deep breath laying back on his pillow. Arnette's arm was draped across his chest and he looked over seeing her breath softly while she slept. Her hair was splayed behind her and across part of her cheek. He brushed her hair back behind her ear deciding to let her rest a bit longer.

"You awake?" A voice called out making him sit up in shock. Arnette jumped slightly being awoken from his sudden movement. She put a hand over hear heart breathing heavily.

"What the hell?" She said angrily to Varen glaring at him.

"Be quiet." He hissed. The faint sound of metallic objects could be heard from somewhere downstairs.

"What is that?" Arnette asked pulling the blanket up to cover her body.

"I'm coming up!" The voice said again her eyes widened.

"Is that…" She trailed off hearing footsteps on the stairs

"Uh, just a second!" Varen yelled back and Arnette's head swiveled around violently looking for an escape.

"Why is Attia here?" She panicked.

"How should I know?" Varen argued back.

"Have no fear, Attia is here!" The small white haired Pandora declared slamming his door open her hands on her hips proudly. Varen gripped the blanket covering him from the stomach down.

"I…what are you…" Varen stuttered as she walked into the room opening his blinds further.

"It's already late morning and you're still in bed. That's odd. I felt bad about the other night so I made breakfast for you to apologize." Attia said moving to the next window opening the blinds.

"Oh, that's very nice of you thank you. I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs then?" He said smiling.

"Well, I beat you pretty bad and after I thought about it I felt like it was a bit much. You're a guy after all and I can somewhat understand why you might be tempted." She continued opening the last window.

"Yeah, I understand though I had it coming. I'm sorry Attia really. Let's go eat alright? I'll be down in just a few." He said trying to convince her to leave.

"I really feel bad about this so I was thinking…if you're ok with me then I'll show you…" She said shyly standing at the foot of his bed.

"Huh?" Varen asked stupidly while she shifted her weight.

"It's embarrassing, but I'll show you everything." She said reaching up and undoing one of the clasps on her shirt. Varen shook his head quickly.

"No, definitely not! Don't do that it's fine!" He exclaimed.

"Really, it's ok with me I don't mind." She pressed on unclipping another clasp. She took a step forward leaning on the bed.

"All is forgiven Attia! All good! That's enough now ok? Let's go eat that breakfast!" He yelled feeling a strong sense of anger rising next to him.

"I forgot to mention…I'm the breakfast. Dig in." Attia said seductively grabbing the blanket and ripping it away from him jabbing a finger towards the bed.

"Wait!" Varen yelled.

"Aha! I knew it who is in bed with…" Attia stopped her finger shaking as she stared into the eyes of a rage induced Arnette. They both screamed in unison echoing throughout the house. Amelia and Ticy looked towards the house from a bench they were sitting at sorting herbs.

"Is it always so lively around him?" Amelia asked and Ticy shrugged.

"Sadly, yes." She answered with a nod.

"What is this? Why is Arnette in bed with you? She's naked!" Attia cried covering her mouth.

"Why are you here? Get out!" Arnette screamed covering herself with her hands.

"What did you do?" Attia said violently turning her gaze towards Varen. His floor buckled as her volt weapon appeared in her hands, the metal ball slamming into the ground beside her.

"Whoa! Not again, hold on Attia!" Varen shouted falling out of the bed holding his hands up defensively. He was thankful that he had put shorts on before falling asleep or this confrontation would have been amplified tenfold.

"What did you do to my friend?" Attia screamed pulling the chain taut and rotating the meteor hammer in a circle beside her.

"Attia! Get out of here!" Arnette shouted.

"Don't worry Arnette he won't get away with this!" Attia challenged grinning wickedly.

"I slept with him!" Arnette shut her eyes and yelled. The meteor hammer stopped and went slack swinging back and forth at the end of the chain limply. Arnette shook in anger as she still tried to cover herself with her hands.

"You what?" Attia asked dumbly.

"Attia!" Arnette was one the verge of tearing the small Pandora apart. Attia reached down and tossed the blanket to her quickly. Both her and Arnette's faces were bright red and Attia released her weapon still standing with her shirt half open unable to move.

"Well…time to hit the dusty trail." Varen said sidestepping towards the door. He swallowed hard as the meteor hammer returned and smashed into his doorframe sending splinters and chunks of wood scattering everywhere. He laughed nervously and moved back towards the bed sitting on the edge.

"Talk…both of you." Attia commanded refastening her shirt. Arnette pulled the blanket up wrapping it around her body.

"Where to begin…" Varen said nervously looking over at Arnette who nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain." She agreed. Attia put her foot on the edge of bed leaning forward.

"How about we begin with the part where you both ended up in bed together? Was this a one time, spur of the moment thing?" Attia asked.

"Technically, it was three times." Varen grinned and Arnette punched him in the arm blushing heavily. Attia's mouth hung open looking between the both of them a few times. Her eyes widened after a few moments and she pointed at them both with her finger.

"Oh my god are you two a thing now?" She asked, her voice rising slightly. Arnette nodded quickly.

"Yeah…" She answered. Attia jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands.

"Ah! This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" The small Pandora yelled jumping onto the bed wrapping her arms around them both.

"Attia!" Arnette complained still trying to keep herself covered.

"Oh! Right, right sorry! I really did make breakfast so I'll go downstairs so you two can get dressed. I'm so happy." Attia bounced off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Attia." Varen said waving. Attia's face peeked around the corner of the door as she closed it.

"Happy!" She repeated running downstairs. Varen sighed shaking his head and looked over at Arnette who was still wearing a look of anger.

"That was unexpected. Come on let's get dressed and eat." He said, but she continued to sit under the blanket glaring at him.

"And just how am I going to do that?" She spat and Varen looked at her confused.

"Seriously, what is your problem get dressed." He repeated.

"Idiot! How would you like me to get dressed?" She screamed slapping the bed with her hands.

"Have you lost it? Just get your clothes and…and…oh…" He trailed off as he remembered a very particular portion of the previous night. Arnette's face went red again as she continued to stare at him angrily.

"Hehehe! You animals, I found Arnette's underwear!" Attia yelled from the kitchen making Arnette pull the blanket up over her head in shame.

Hours later after Attia had gotten her fill of food and an equal amount of teasing in she went home leaving Arnette and Varen alone once more. They sat on the couch in the living room making sure they were comfortable. They both turned facing each other on the couch and held each other's hands.

"Alright, you ready?" Varen asked and Arnette nodded.

"Yeah, let's give it a shot. I'm excited." She admitted.

"Me too. Here we go, Ereinbar Set." He said focusing on his stigma opening the connection between her and him. They both sucked in their breaths as their senses linked to one another.

"It's good, Ereinbar Set is stable." Arnette said closing her eyes to dull the overload of sensations flooding her. She could feel Varen focusing his mind on Ingrid reaching his conscious out towards her. She was in awe as she could feel him searching for her through what seemed to be an unseen bond between everyone who carried stigmata. She opened her eyes seeing him tremble slightly and her vision began to cloud.

"I got her. Bringing her in." Varen said in between breaths and Arnette's eyesight went black. It was no longer than a second that she no longer felt the couch under her. Solid ground was under her feet and she was quickly assaulted by the chill of rain pouring over her. A clap of thunder sounded somewhere in the distance as her eyesight began to return. There was only a moment of fear throughout the process, but the fact that she could feel Varen's hands through it all kept her calm. At last she saw him standing in front of her, still holding hands while his own vision returned.

"I don't think it worked." He said looking around shaking the water from his face.

"Are you sure?" Arnette asked looking around. She knew this place; it was where they always ended up more often than not. The ruins of West Genetics.

"I should be able to do this subconsciously without bringing us to some strange place." He said a bit irritated.

"It's alright, we'll get it right. Just have to keep at it." Arnette said.

"I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm blind on this. I can find people if I'm familiar with them, but everything ends up here." He said angrily and Arnette stepped forward grabbing his face.

"Hey. We'll figure it out." She said calmly. Varen sighed and nodded hugging her.

"Sorry, you're right." He said shivering slightly from the rain.

"Arnette? Varen?" A voice called out making both their heads snap towards the sound. Ingrid slowly walked towards them her red hair matted against her face from the rain. She wore a look of fear as well as confusion.

"It worked…" Arnette said in surprise her mouth hanging open. She looked at Varen excitedly shaking him.

"It worked." He repeated hugging her once more.

"What is this? Where am I?" Ingrid asked cautiously. Arnette and Varen separated jogging over to her. Arnette hugged her while Ingrid stood still trying to comprehend the situation.

"I missed you so much." Arnette said. Ingrid slowly raised her arms hugging Arnette back.

"Is this real?" She asked looking over at Varen.

"It's hard to explain, but yet it's real. Or rather our conversation right now is real. You're still back at West Genetics. This is just a projection of consciousness I can use to communicate with Pandora." Varen explained.

"You can do that? Wow…wow!" She exclaimed now hugging Arnette tight. She quickly moved over to Varen hugging him too.

"It's been awhile, we wanted to touch base and let you know we're safe. We all made it out. Amelia too. I didn't interrupt you from something important did I?" Varen explained.

"No, no! I was at home reading. So I'm still just sitting there staring blankly?" She asked.

"That's basically how it works." He confirmed making her laugh slightly.

"Too funny! So talk, talk! Tell me about everything that happened! This is so trippy!" She shouted happily. They found a building mostly reduced to rubble, but large enough to let them inside and free of the rain. Once inside Arnette and Varen explained everything to her in detail from the night they left to where they were now. Ingrid listened to them growing more excited each moment as they told her their story. When they were finished she shook her head in awe.

"What about you? What's been going on?" Arnette asked.

"I can't believe you guys are living hybrid right now. Believe it or not, things are the same here pretty much. Chevalier came by asking a lot of questions. Tore your rooms apart pretty well, but otherwise that's it. Sister Margaret took the brunt of it, but they found that she had nothing to do with it. It was scary at first I won't lie. They came in with an army of Pandora." Ingrid explained.

"Who led it? They bring in a new High General for Asakura?" Varen asked and Ingrid shook her head.

"No, not that I'm aware. A Chevalier officer wasn't even present when they came." Ingrid answered.

"What? That doesn't make sense at all. They just sent Pandora to do their dirty work?" Arnette asked.

"Sort of. There was this one who was with them that looked strange. She seemed to be in charge of the whole thing. Gave me the chills just looking at her." Ingrid answered making Varen and Arnette look at each other.

"She have silver hair by chance?" Varen asked and Ingrid shook her head.

"No, it was black. Real long and covered most her face. She mostly just stood staring at the statue in the central plaza of our compound. She barely moved from there, but the Chevalier Pandora seemed to follow her orders. It's weird, but I swear I thought her eyes were…well…" Ingrid said only for Arnette to interrupt her.

"Glowing." Ingrid looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Varen looked at Arnette who swallowed hard.

"I saw her once too. That time I told you about Varen with the katana." She explained and he nodded.

"You talk to this Pandora at all Ingrid?" He asked.

"No, she only dealt with Sister Margaret and the Chevalier Pandora. They are supposed to be back next week with whatever official ruling on the incident."

"Alright, you mind if I contact you again next week? Can you let me know anything you find out?" Varen asked and Ingrid nodded.

"Of course. One week, how about midday? I'll make sure I'm not flying an Interceptor or anything." She laughed with a wink.

"Perfect it's a plan." Varen agreed.

"Ah, come here!" Arnette exclaimed hugging Ingrid once more.

"It's so good to see you both. Give my love to the others alright?" Ingrid asked reaching out and holding Varen's hand.

"Yeah, we will. Next week then?" He asked and she nodded.

"Next week." She agreed and Varen began to refocus his stigmata to cut the connection. He did so slowly, easing Ingrid out first before focusing on himself and Arnette. After a brined moment of darkness, they were back sitting on the couch facing one another holding hands. They both breathed a sigh of relief letting go and leaning back.

"You're like some crazy wizard or something being able to do all this stuff." Arnette laughed.

"It's strange I'll give you that." He agreed and Arnette started laughing louder.

"It hurts! Attia was right!" She laughed wiping tears from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Varen asked watching in amusement at her laughing fit.

"You're an evil villain with sorcery! You need a cape!" She laughed harder making him roll his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"She looks different." Abel said sitting down on the grass next to Ticy.

"She does, this just might be interesting." Ticy agreed.

"Cassie has been pushing her hard. She really believes in her." Kyoichi added from nearby hearing the couple talking.

"Well, I'm not as experienced as you all, but that look on her face right now. That's the look of a woman determined to succeed." Amelia said pointing to Arnette who stood in the field holding her scythe facing Cassie.

"She certainly looks a lot more focused than normal. Amazing how far she's come in just a week." Ticy said in amazement.

"Wonder what happened." Abel said out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Attia said tapping her chin feigning ignorance. More people than normal were gathered to watch the two square off once more. This was starting to become something of a regular event in town and people loved to watch the Pandora fight. Superhuman girls displaying feats of strength and agility that before could only be imagined. Now, they had the ability to see with their own eyes who the Pandora were and what they were capable of. Even Mayor Augustine leaned on a nearby rock chewing on the stem of a plant waiting for the two to begin.

"Hey Attia? Where's Varen?" Amelia asked over her shoulder. The white haired Pandora shrugged.

"Don't know. I asked if he was coming and he said he had something else to do." She answered. Ticy frowned shaking her head.

"He needs to stop avoiding Arnette so much. It was over four months ago since the big confession." Ticy said.

"I agree. I told him basically as much last week, albeit a little gentler." Amelia grinned. Attia covered her mouth trying not to laugh as the group talked. Varen and Arnette had sword her to secrecy about their relationship. At least for now, they wanted it to be kept under wraps. Attia had begrudgingly agreed, but now fought hard to contain her emotions.

"Alright Slashing Trickster, are you ready this time?" Cassie asked setting her stance and bringing her arm blades into existence. Arnette breathed deeply and nodded once placing one of her feet ahead of her and leveling the scythe behind her body. She blew a puff of air out of her mouth as a few strands of hair fell in front of her eyes.

"I'm ready, but I wonder if you are." Arnette whispered under her breath smiling evilly. Her heart was beating rapidly in anticipation as she collected her thoughts and concentrated. She wanted more than anything to prove herself to Cassie. To show that Cassie hadn't wasted her time on Arnette.

"Red always this serious?" Mayor Augustine asked as David brought her a cup of water. He shrugged looking over at the others still chatting away.

"When they need to be, they all are. In all seriousness ma'am they may look like young adults, but the things they've seen…well, that's nothing kids their age should see." He answered. The old woman nodded.

"Aye, such a waste of youth sending them to war." She responded.

"Ereinbar Set." Arnette muttered, her eyes flashing as she opened a connection to her partner. She stared at Cassie already waiting to accept her charge focusing only on her. The toe of her lead boot dug slightly into the ground as she began to not only activate her own stigmata, but also draw from someone else's.

"What is that?" Kyoichi said leaning forward as the grass around Arnette began to sway violently from energy rippling off her.

"No way…" Attia said in surprise staring at her friend. Arnette's body pulsed with energy and she breathed calmly making sure not to draw too much too fast and lose control. Cassie shifted her stance differently.

"Can she do it? Can she break through double acceleration?" Cassie said to herself as Arnette leaned forward another pulse of energy shaking the grass around her. Arnette took one last breath closing her eyes feeling enough energy drawn from her Limiter. The opened them slowly and smiled.

"Quadruple!" She shouted and Cassie's eyes shot open wide.

"You can't!" Cassie yelled.

"Acceleration!" Arnette screamed and the grass and plants around her flattened. Many of the people watching fell backwards from the pressure and explosion of sonic energy that was sent from her body. The dirt where Arnette was standing erupted as she kicked off and flew towards the teal haired Pandora. It was the first time she felt no kickback from her stigmata. No pain or resistance.

"Fast!" Cassie cried crossing her arm blades moments before Arnette's scythe slashed in scraping along the metal. She rolled sideways raising both her arms high catching Arnette's second strike above her head. The redhead dashed backwards reversing her momentum before propelling forward again using the scythe to vault high into the air. Cassie looked up and Arnette rolled her body until she was upside down sailing above Cassie's head.

"Again!" Arnette shouted bursting downward like a missile crashing into Cassie. A cloud of dirt and dust rose from where she impacted making everyone jump to their feet. When it settled Arnette was on a knee crouched over Cassie their weapons locked together, but Cassie on her back.

"You…you did it!" Cassie exclaimed happily. Arnette ended the Ereinbar Set and let her weapon go nodding.

"I did it." She said collapsing on top of Cassie hugging her.

"I can't believe you did that! Last week you could barely hold your double acceleration stable, but you were able to match me. No! I think you were faster!" Cassie encouraged hugging her back.

"I can die happy now." Kyoichi said watching the two girls hold each other.

"Mhm." Abel agreed. Ticy punched him in the arm making him fall back in pain. Nearby, Attia stood and walked forward tapping Amelia on the shoulder as she did. The E-Pandora looked up at her questioningly.

"Come on." Attia said.

"Eh?" Amelia asked and Attia stopped, turning to face her.

"I have a feeling today is going to be very different. After these last months I think you're ready. You know what I'm talking about." Attia said and Amelia looked down.

"I haven't…not since Spireach." She said looking back up at Attia.

"What made you special before was that horrible serum. By all account you should be nothing more than a normal girl now right? I can feel it though, you're not. Today is a day for amazing things. I want to see what she gave you." Attia said grinning.

"Beneath your playful demeanor you're really smart aren't you?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe a little. Will you show me?" The white haired Pandora asked walking out into the field. Amelia looked around at the friends she had made over the last few months lingering on Ticy a bit longer than the rest and nodded.

"Alright, I can at least try. It was a gift after all from your dear friend." Amelia said quietly standing up. It wasn't until Attia's meteor hammer appeared that the others began to pay attention. Amelia stood across from her which only led to people looking on in confusion.

"What is Amelia doing?" Arnette asked lying beside Cassie.

"Don't know. Is Attia angry at her or something?" Cassie asked back.

"I'm ready Amelia." Attia said rotating her weapon beside her.

"Yeah, I just don't know what will happen." Amelia answered concerned.

"I'll go easy on you." Attia joked and Amelia smiled slightly.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Amelia answered holding her hand out as a glaive coalesced into her hand. Ticy sat straight as well as everyone else nearby.

"That's a volt weapon…she…how?" Ticy asked stupefied.

"She didn't just save your life did she?" Attia asked setting her feet apart. Amelia shook her head holding the weapon ahead of her.

"No. Chiffon made me a Pandora." Amelia answered accelerating forward, her glaive swinging hard at Attia.

Varen sat back on the couch now that he felt Arnette disconnect with him. She had done everything perfectly and their test had been a success. It confirmed what he had been wondering for some time now. If he could draw from Pandora, could they in turn draw from him. Today proved that it was not only possible, but could amplify the Pandora's abilities beyond their normal capacity. The only issue was that it still left him exhausted.

He looked out the window seeing the sun high in the sky. After debating whether or not to wait for Arnette he decided to let her revel in what she had accomplished today. There was no need to pull her from such a spectacular thing and no doubt Cassie was just as excited for her. It had already been a week since he spoke to Ingrid and it was just about time to do so once more. Varen closed his eyes and probed out towards her once more. It was becoming easier to do, especially with someone like Ingrid who he knew well.

The familiar sensation of cold rain hit him as he opened his eyes. He buried his slight aggravation at the consistent failure to create a connection that did not revolve around this strange version of West Genetics. The rain alone made it beyond annoying and although he knew his real body was safe and dry it was still incredibly uncomfortable.

"Varen…" He turned waving at Ingrid as she stumbled from around a building clutching her side. Blood dripped down her hand into the water pooling on the broken street. He dropped his hand and ran to her catching her before she fell.

"Ingrid! What did I do?" He yelled brushing her hair back from her eyes. She swallowed hard looking up at him. He pulled her hand away seeing a deep cut in her abdomen below the ribs.

"Hurry." She choked grabbing onto the arm of his shirt.

"I'll break this off I'm so sorry Ingrid." He said, but her hand shot up grabbing his collar pulling his face down towards hers.

"Not you…them. Please, hurry." She said, her voice barely a whisper. He put his hand over the wound on her side making her wince and cry out.

"Ingrid, I don't understand what is this?" He panicked feeling her hands clench and unclench his clothing. She was clearly in immense pain and her face tightened with each small movement she took. The water around them turned red from her blood.

"Chevalier…they're killing us!" She cried cringing again from the pain. Varen could barely keep his breath steady as she spoke and he tightened his hold on her.

"What did you say?" He asked. She took a few shallow breaths before looking back up at him.

"We can't hold much longer. I don't want to die." She sobbed burying her face against his chest. His heart raced as he held her running his hand through her hair.

"They didn't come to give a report did they? Right now…West Genetics is under attack." Varen stated. Ingrid nodded slowly her skin already pale.

"Save us…" She said and he turned her head so she was looking at him once more.

"Hold on Ingrid. I'm coming."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Varen tripped after crashing out the door of his home stumbling down the steps of the porch and hitting the dirt. He ignored the pain getting back on his feet and sprinting towards the field where he knew everyone would be. His mind raced frantically as he ran as hard as he could. A sinking pit of fear was lodged in his stomach as he thought what could be happening at West Genetics right now.

"Not fair at all, you're strong." Attia said out of breath putting her arm around Amelia's waist. Arnette and Cassie jogged over patting the E-Pandora on the back.

"That was amazing! If I didn't know any better, you looked like a fully trained Pandora." Cassie said.

"Thank you." Amelia said blushing. She looked up, her smile vanishing seeing Varen running towards them. Her heart sank as he ran. The way he was running was the same way the E-Pandora had ran in Spireach. A run of fear and desperation.

"Let's go!" He shouted and now everyone turned towards him. Arnette ran ahead meeting him just as he arrived grabbing his arm to steady him. His sucked in large breaths of air.

"What's wrong?" Arnette asked a look of concern on her face.

"Ingrid…we have to go." He said as the others got to their feet and joined them.

"What about Ingrid?" Ticy asked.

"We contacted her last week to find out what has been going on and let her know we're alright. We're supposed to talk to her again today." Arnette answered while Varen caught his breath.

"How did you contact her?" Abel asked.

"Eh…Varen?" Arnette answered laughing slightly.

"It doesn't matter we have to go!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" Attia asked.

"I talked to her again just now. She's hurt, really bad. Chevalier is attacking West Genetics." He answered.

"Excuse me?" David asked as he and Mayor Augustine joined them. Other people from town began to crowd around as well.

"Captain, we have to go right now. Every minute we wait is crucial." Varen pleaded.

"You're sure of this?" Amelia asked and he nodded.

"I'll explain later, but I can communicate with Ingrid. Their dying, our friends are dying." He answered. For a moment everyone stood in shock looking at each other.

"You, pull the roof and clear overhead. William, get their supplies and stuff together. I want everyone on the barn clear it for takeoff." Mayor Augustine commanded scattering people. Varen looked at her in amazement.

"I'm sorry." He said and the old woman patted his shoulder.

"You're a soldier now right? You just promise me that you'll come back. All of you." She said.

"Come on Kyoichi we'll get everyone's stuff." Cassie said pulling her Limiter along with her.

"I'll get the bird warmed up." Captain Lane said running in the direction of where the Interceptor was stored.

"Varen, is Ingrid alive?" Arnette asked.

"I don't know. She looked bad." He answered.

"How could we be so blind. They couldn't find us so they went for the next best thing. Our friends." Arnette said angrily.

"I'll kill every last one of them." Attia growled. They ran towards the center of town as William brought a few pouches of water and food.

"I'm sure your transport can get you there quick, but take this for anyone who needs it." The man said dropping a few large sets of animal skin blankets on a table.

"Thanks William." Varen said collecting everything together. Amelia and Ticy came with a few armfuls of vials and bandages. Miranda followed shortly behind them also carrying some supplies.

"It's not much, but take this as well. Stay safe." Miranda said helping them to stuff everything into packs. Before long Cassie and Kyoichi returned hauling a large amount of bags.

"Suit up." Varen ordered grabbing his bag. They changed in nearby buildings donning their black combat uniforms once more. A feeling of nostalgia passed over each of them as they pulled their boots on and laced them tight. A sense of anticipation and anxiety with each strap and buckle that was tightened. When they were done they all gathered once more amongst everyone who was in the town square.

"Here." Varen said grabbing one of Arnette's combat uniforms and holding it towards Amelia. She looked at it blankly for a few seconds before taking it from him.

"I couldn't…" She trailed off.

"Yes, you can. Will you fight with us?" Varen asked and she ran her fingers over the fabric of the uniform. She lingered on the red stripe around the arm before nodding.

"I'll fight." She agreed running into the building Varen had changed in. They looked up seeing the Interceptor slowly rise from the barn it had been hidden in settling down in the nearby field. Captain Lane idled the engines down and stepped out opening the side door waiting for everyone.

"You listen, and listen good boy. Come home safely, you hear me?" Mayor Augustine said facing Varen.

"I will." He agreed and she nodded.

"And bring a wife!" She yelled as he ran towards the Interceptor.

"Thank you ma'am, for everything." Arnette said holding the old woman's hand.

"This is your home red whenever you need it. Good luck child." She said patting Arnette gently on the cheek.

"Aye." Arnette winked mimicking their dialect.

"You be careful too little one. War is no place for a child!" Mayor Augustine yelled to Attia stopping the small Pandora in her tracks.

"Damn old woman! I'll be back for you!" Attia yelled, but her smile betrayed the false anger in her voice. Amelia joined them now in a Nightingale combat uniform and climbed onto the Interceptor behind Attia. Varen waited until they were all inside and seated before standing on the edge of the transport looking back at his home where everyone waved. A profound sense of sadness hit him as he said goodbye for a second time. He gave a quick wave before stepping fully inside and sliding the door shut.

"We're in let's go Captain." Varen said after putting the headset on.

"Copy, Commander West Genetics Asakura inbound. Should have just enough fuel." David answered back. The transport lifted up slowly spinning towards their destination and accelerated ahead.

"Push this thing hard Captain." Varen radioed.

"Aye sir. Your home…lovely place." He heard David's voice say through the radio making him smile.

"Our home." Ticy corrected nodding towards Varen.

"Yeah, our home." Varen agreed reaching his hands out. Arnette took his left while Kyoichi took his right. Around the transport they held hands bowing their heads as was customary for them. In silence they prayed together that their friends were safe and that they would make it in time.

"Thank you." Amelia's voice broke the silence.

"Hm?" Varen asked looking up at her.

"I never thanked you all for what you did. I never said thank you for saving my life. I also never said I'm sorry, for killing your precious friend." Amelia said a tear falling down her face. Ticy unclipped her harness and knelt before the E-Pandora holding her hand.

"You did no such thing. You are here beside us. Chiffon died to save all of us including you. Her love for her friends knew no limits and it extended to you too. So please, honor her by standing beside us." Ticy said. Amelia rubbed her eyes to clear the tears falling now.

"I'll try." She said between breaths. Varen nodded and kept silent. Ticy had put it perfectly and he did not need to add anything further. He felt Arnette slip her hand back into his between them to hide it from view.

"So, how did you two love birds talk to Ingrid?" Attia asked making them yank their hands back as the small Pandora stared at them, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Attia! That's rude!" Ticy said angrily to Attia.

"What? I want to know." Attia answered.

"Not that! Don't tease them about the other stuff." Ticy commanded.

"I don't see what the big deal is. She confessed and he denied her. Four months later they overcame it in a passionate evening of animalistic love making!" She cheered throwing her hands up high. Varen's and Arnette's eyes went wide. Arnette's mouth dropped open in horror as her face heated up. Everyone's heads swiveled towards them unblinking as they stared.

"Did you two seriously?" Abel asked his mouth hanging open.

"Oh they did, and the best part is they did it in the hot springs!" Attia quickly answered before Arnette or Varen could stop her.

"Attia!" Arnette screamed covering her face.

"Oh my." Cassie said looking away to hide her laughter. Varen put his head in his hands secretly contemplating on how best to throw Attia out of the flying transport.

"Can't wait for Ingrid to hear about this." Ticy said and Arnette lowered her hands just enough to look at the Pandora.

"Huh?" Arnette asked.

"When we get there. I think she'd like to hear about this." Ticy repeated.

"You aren't…upset?" Arnette asked hesitatingly. Ticy looked between her and Varen and shook her head.

"Chiffon's gone. I have no doubt she would want you both to be happy. So, if you're happy, I'm happy." She answered. Arnette lowered her hands the rest of the way and sighed.

"Thank you Ticy." Arnette said relieved.

"Just promise me you'll keep the public indecency to a minimum in the future." She laughed. Arnette glared at Attia who shrugged with a smile.

"To answer the original question, I can communicate with Pandora regardless of distance. Something to do with my stigma body. Chiffon told me about it before she died. It's not perfect, but I was able to reach Ingrid and find about all of this from her." Varen said changing the subject to spare himself from any further embarrassment.

"That's handy." Amelia said.

"Sort of. It only works one way. I can reach out, but not the other way. Otherwise we might have been able to prevent this." He answered sadly.

"What matters is what we do now." Ticy put in. She had moved back to her seat and strapped into her harness.

"We just have to make it in time." Cassie said as the transport raced across the sky.

"Everyone hang on!" Captain Lane yelled into the radio a few hours later. Varen unhooked his harness opening the side door. Up ahead he could see West Genetics. Arnette moved up behind him, but he quickly put his hand out to block her.

"You don't want to see this." He said flatly. She stared at him for a moment before pushing past to look outside. She covered her mouth falling back into the transport in horror. Far ahead, Interceptors crisscrossed the sky above the facility, trails of smoke following behind missiles that rocketed down into the facility. Machinegun fire traced the sky from the ground as well as the Interceptors themselves. A large portion of West Genetics was reduced to nothing but rubble. The buildings that still stood were pockmarked from rocket blasts and bullets. Fires raged all over as Chevalier continued their assault.

"No…" Ticy mouthed leaning over Varen's shoulder.

"What's the call Commander?" David asked making Varen look back at everyone inside. In each of their eyes he saw many emotions. Of all the emotions he could see, there was one absent from everyone's eyes. Fear. He looked back out the door at the place he had called home grimacing at the slaughter going on.

"Take us in Captain." Varen answered. His team strapped back in securing themselves into the harnesses. Varen shut the door doing the same as the transport dipped low speeding up towards the facility.

"Copy that. West Genetics control this is Nightingale zero one inbound from the south west. Do you copy?" David began broadcasting. Static filled their headsets as the Interceptor dropped further.

"Emergency broadcast Captain channel nine, frequency point two!" Varen shouted into the radio.

"Nightingale command this is Nightingale zero one approach vector south west copy?" He called out after switching a few settings on the radio. Static filled their ears once more for a few moments until a panicked voice cut through.

"Nightingale zero one this is command!" The voice answered.

"Patch me in Captain!" Varen ordered.

"We are inbound on your position, hold on." Varen said into the mouthpiece.

"Justicar? Thank god he's here! They're back! Nightingale zero one we're pinned down in the Nightingale complex. Request immediate support." The female voice said and Arnette reached over taking the radio from Varen.

"Creo! It's Arnette hold on we're coming!" She answered.

"Brace! Brace!" David shouted and everyone screamed as the Interceptor lost control suddenly. Smoke filled the transport and the lights went dark. Fires and sparks erupted from the paneling as they held onto their harnesses tightly.

"Impact…starboard! I have no control!" David yelled back. Varen fought to stay conscious from the G force of the spin they were stuck in.

"Varen!" Arnette yelled grabbing his hand.

"Mayday mayday mayday! Nightingale zero one going down! Loss of all elevator control and thrust! Coming in hard!" David radioed. Varen's arms shook as he reached out ahead of his body. A feint blue glow formed between his hands as he let his stigmata take hold of him.

"Come on!" He shouted through gritted teeth.

"One thousand feet!" David yelled still fighting to gain any sort of control on the craft. The glow expanded in Varen's hands forming into an orb that he poured more energy into expanding it further until it passed around his and Arnette's bodies. She watched in fear as he screamed in pain forcing the orb to expand larger until it surrounded everyone. The sphere passed through the walls of the Interceptor surrounding it in a shimmering blue veil.

"Brace for impact!" David yelled as the transport slammed into the ground of West Genetics.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Sector seven Charlie, Interceptor down."

"Copy sector seven Charlie, call sign id Nightingale zero one confirm."

"Confirm Nightingale zero one advance and extract. Priority authorization."

"Copy, inbound."

"Copy."

"We're moving copy."

Varen moved slowly rolling onto his back waiting for his vision to fully adjust. He could hear voices over the radio as he reached down towards his leg. His tactical pants were torn just above the knee of his left leg with a laceration on his skin bleeding heavily. His head was hurting and he struggled to move as even the smallest movement sent a wave of pain through his head.

"Stay down." Ticy said moving beside him holding a trauma kit in her hand. With his senses slowly returning he could now hear the ricochet of gun fire hitting the side of the transport as well as the sound of gunfire erupting from all directions.

"I need another!" Attia yelled and Abel tossed her another magazine. She inserted it into the mag well on her rifle and shouldered it once more leaning around the broken remains of the side hatch of the Interceptor squeezing the trigger.

"Nightingale command this is zero one come in." Captain Lane said dropping into the transport section from the cockpit. He fell to a knee taking a breath and shaking his head. He passed Ticy and pulled one of the combat rifles off the rack nearby slapping a magazine into it.

"Anything?" Ticy asked tearing Varen's pants open a little wider by the knee to address his wounds.

"We're receiving, but I don't know if the transmitter is down. We can't stay here. Looks like the entire Asakura military is on a full offensive with Chevalier air support." He said moving over towards Attia and firing off a few rounds from behind her.

"We can't move Captain. Kyoichi and Arnette are unresponsive, and Varen is banged up pretty bad." Ticy said and the man looked back at her.

"With all due respect vice president, we're all banged up." He said with blood dripping down his arm. She nodded and tossed the bag towards Amelia who was working on Kyoichi and Arnette. Cassie was tearing various bags open laying medical tools on a cloth.

"You're right. Cassie, keep on the radio we need to get out of here. Amelia what is their status?" Ticy asked running a needle hastily through Varen's leg to suture it shut. He cringed from the pain grabbing the metal framing of the transport.

"Just unconscious, I have pulses on both. Everything else is superficial I'll handle it now." Amelia answered. Ticy nodded pulling the needle again.

"Hurry." Ticy said cutting the thread and tying it off. Attia fell back a step as a spray of blood erupted from behind her from a bullet piercing her shoulder. She cried out before screaming and leveling the rifle again emptying the magazine.

"West Genetics come in! Request immediate evac from our position, sector seven Charlie repeat seven Charlie! We are pinned down under heavy fire!" Cassie yelled into the mouthpiece of the radio.

"We're not getting out of here without some serious support." David said ducking back into the fallen transport.

"We're not meant for this kind of combat. We even attempt to make a move they'll cut us apart." Ticy answered.

"We're surrounded." Attia said as a plume of dirt and debris exploded near her from a rocket. Abel wrapped a bandage around her shoulder to stem the bleeding from the bullet wound.

"Cassie…short range. Try that." Varen said still fighting the pain while Ticy wrapped his head with gauze. Attia moved back to the door and returned fire on a squad of Asakura military advancing closer. She had to duck back down as gunfire impacted into the fuselage nearby. Cassie flipped a switch and pressed a button on the radio adjusting the mouthpiece again.

"West Genetics come in! Request immediate evac!" She yelled.

"Copy, inbound pop smoke and hold on zero one." A voice responded and Cassie's eyes lit up.

"I read you command popping smoke! Multiple casualties request medical!" Cassie answered tossing a bag towards Abel. He opened it and produced three cylinders. He pressed a button on each and tossed them out the door Attia was ducked behind. Red smoke began to trickle out until it grew large enough to fly high above them.

"Confirm casualties. What's your status?" A different voice said through the radio. Cassie looked around the inside of their ruined Interceptor. They were all bruised and bleeding, but alive. That alone was a miracle.

"Two unresponsive, the rest of us are beat up." Cassie answered.

"This is Sister Margaret; can you hold?" The radio called. Everyone looked back at each other hearing her voice. Varen struggled to his feet ignoring the pain and grabbed a rifle. He moved up beside Attia seeing the situation for the first time. Fires and smoke raged all around their vicinity. Asakura military troops were in the ruins of buildings firing down on them as well as on foot behind broken pieces of concrete. There were dozens, if not hundreds of troops closing in on them and Attia looked up at him grimly. He pressed the button on her radio and brought her face close to his so her mouthpiece was near.

"We'll hold." He answered raising the rifle and opening fire. Attia stood and did the same trying to provide as much cover fire as they could to deter the advance.

"I don't care what you have to do, but get her up now!" Varen commanded and Ticy nodded sliding over to Arnette. She was laid out on her back covered in bruises and cuts much like the rest of them. Ticy lifted her head slightly feeling behind and above before setting her back down.

"No trauma she's just out from the impact. Amelia I need the syringe. Blue." She said holding her hand out. Amelia found the item in question and handed it over to Ticy. She pulled the safety cap from the needle with her teeth and spit it out flipping it around and pressing it into Arnette's forearm. Within seconds she arched her back gasping for air. Ticy placed her hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"We're alive?" She asked as Ticy smiled patting her shoulder.

"For a little while longer, yes." She answered grabbing a rifle and handing it to the redhead. She looked around seeing David, Attia, and Varen just outside the transport using the crater their crash caused as cover.

"Chevalier?" Arnette asked slowly crawling to her feet. Ticy shook her head.

"No, Asakura military with Chevalier Interceptors." She corrected and Arnette narrowed her eyes pulling the charging handle back on the rifle.

"Wouldn't even send Pandora? Cowards." She spat hopping out of the wreckage to join the others.

"I've got this, go!" Amelia shouted to Ticy. She nodded once and pulled the last few rifles free. She gave one to Cassie and Amelia before following Arnette outside. Plumes of dirt exploded around them as grenades and rockets missed their marks.

"We don't stall them we're dead!" Attia yelled ducking down and ejecting the magazine in her rifle.

"We're built to fight up close with Nova, not fellow soldiers! All our abilities are useless in this kind of fight!" Ticy answered.

"Hold your fire and wait til I say go, got it?" Varen said. They looked at him oddly for a second before nodding. He propped his rifle against the crater and stood holding his arms out wide. Automatic rifles unloaded on him the rounds skipping off a blue transparent shield wrapping around their small group.

"You don't have much left in you for this Varen! Not after using as much energy as you did on the Interceptor!" Arnette yelled, but he bit down hard holding it steady. She was right though and he couldn't do it for more than a few seconds. Most of his strength had been used up creating the barrier around the ship before it impacted with the ground. Even then all that did was keep it from exploding in a ball of fire. It did nothing to help the pure physical impact of the transport with the ground.

"Now!" He shouted dropping the shield and everyone raised up as one firing. Most of the Asakura military was reloading and a handful of them went down under the weight of their combined fire. It was only a momentary lapse of relief as return fire forced them back down.

"Couple thousand more times like that and I think we got this!" Attia encouraged sarcastically. A huge explosion north of their position made them cower lower. Arnette glanced over the edge and turned excitedly to face everyone.

"They're here!" She cheered as a squad of Limiters and Pandora wearing West Genetics uniforms advanced slowly through the smoke firing on the flanks of a section of soldiers.

"Zero one, we are on sight providing cover. Bravo secure western tower and clear a path." The radio called. David tossed Varen a radio and he clipped it onto his belt slipping the headpiece on.

"Good to see you Ms. Yumi." Varen said into the radio.

"I owed you one Commander. We'll provide cover you need to move to our position." She answered and he nodded ducking down below the edge again. Cassie, Amelia, and Kyoichi emerged from the opening of the transport, Kyoichi holding his head still a bit dazed.

"We do this in pairs. Rest of us provide cover with them. You run as hard as you can until you get to their position alright?" Varen said and everyone nodded.

"Cassie, take Kyoichi first. Captain, go with Amelia. I'll move with Abel, and then you three can finish us off." Ticy said and Varen nodded.

"Four groups Yumi! Two coming across! In three, two, one!" Varen shouted before they all stood dumping a large volume of gunfire into the various enemy positions. Cassie through Kyoichi's arm over her shoulder and pulled him along running with all her strength into the open. Small puffs of dust rose near her feet as rounds hit the dirt. The run was no more than five seconds before she dashed around a building behind the West Genetics squad. Five of the longest seconds in her life.

"Two away, we're ready Varen!" Yumi called into her radio shouldering the rifle again. Varen nodded towards Amelia and David as they stood near the edge of the crater.

"Three, two, one!" He repeated standing up to fire his weapon. The Asakura military risked exposure to try and bring them down. Varen spun landing on a knee as a round tore through his abdomen. He lifted the rifle again firing on the soldier's position.

"Varen!" Arnette called falling backwards as she too took a bullet through her arm. Ticy tore a piece of her skirt free wrapping it tightly around her thigh over her combat fatigues. A small hole in the fabric along with a steady trickle of blood showed she had been hit.

"That's four!" Yumi called as Amelia and David passed through their lines safely.

"We're not going to make it two more runs." Ticy said pushing her hand against the wound in her leg. Arnette held one end of a piece of fabric in her hand, the other in her mouth as she tied it around her arm.

"You'll make it." Varen assured reaching out and holding her arm. She put her hand on his and nodded.

"Alright. Come on Abel." She said standing up. She put her weight on the leg with the bullet wound slowly.

"Three, two, one!" Varen called and she leapt over the edge with Abel. Varen dropped his rifle and held a hand out forcing a barrier of energy to wrap around the two as they ran. Bullets bounced off the blue shimmering wall harmlessly as they ran full speed. Varen's eyesight began to dim and he fell to a knee just as they passed Yumi's position.

"That's six! Do that one more time Varen!" She radioed, but Arnette fell beside him picking his face up to look into her eyes. He was sweating profusely and thin cracks were already forming around his eyes from the stigmata energy he was releasing.

"Negative Ms. Kim, he's at his limit. Another time and he'll lose synchronization and novalize." Arnette answered.

"Copy, we do it the old fashioned way. Ready on your command." Yumi answered.

"Come on, I'll cover as we move!" Attia shouted pushing them to the edge of the crater.

"We're ready Ms. Kim call it!" Attia said. Yumi's voice counted down through the radio until Arnette and Varen climbed over. Attia hopped up behind her raising the rifle to fire. A flash of light reflecting made her turn. She dropped the rifle in horror diving forward into Arnette's back. Varen stumbled aside from the impact while Arnette fell forward to her knees. She turned just as she hit the ground looking up at Attia. A whip wrapped around her neck, a second around a wrist.

"Arnette…" Attia choked and the silver haired Pandora holding the whips yanked her arms back snapping Attia's neck. Arnette's mouth opened in a silent scream as she reached forward catching Attia in her arms.

"Attia? Attia!" Arnette screamed shaking her friend while Varen looked on unable to breath. Tears poured out of Arnette's eyes as she rocked her friend in her arms. Bullets dug into the concrete and dirt around them while Yumi and the others tried to provide cover. Arnette heard none of it running a hand through Attia's hair over and over. Her other hand cradled the small Pandora's body, the light in her eyes already gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Yumi's heart sank seeing Arnette holding Attia. She let her anger rise raising the rifle once more and firing towards the silver haired Pandora standing atop a pile of rubble. The bullets bounced off her armor harmlessly sending small rippled of energy across her body like an invisible shield was protecting her.

"Attia!" Ticy yelled falling to her knees.

"Come on, we have to get them!" Cassie urged joining Yumi in firing on anyone she could see.

"No…" Varen said quietly standing in shock. Like Arnette the bullets zipping past him didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered aside from the Pandora held in Arnette's arms. Like Chiffon, he could feel her absence. Whether he knew it or not before, they had been connected in some small way after all this time together. Perhaps even after the first time the formed an Ereinbar Set. Now, there was a palpable void within him once filled by the white haired Pandora.

"You…" Arnette growled carefully setting Attia's body on the ground. She took a step forward past Varen calling her scythe into her hands. A bullet impacted her shoulder sending a spray of blood out her back where it exited. Her stride did not break nor did she flinch from the wound. Her eyes shifted slightly, lines of energy racing across them as she let her stigmata take control.

"Open fire! All squads open fire!" Yumi yelled seeing Arnette beginning to jog towards the armored Pandora.

"Arnette!" Varen shouted running behind her, calling his own volt weapon into his hands. He reached out to her through their bond attempting to form an Ereinbar Set, but was instantly blocked. No matter how hard he tried to link with her, a storm of chaos swirled in her mind making it impossible to achieve. He leaned forward and ran as she sprinted leveling the scythe.

"Die!" She screamed diving forward with the scythe in a horizontal arc. The silver haired Pandora spun gracefully away from the attack letting her whips twirl around her body before lashing them both out simultaneously. Arnette jumped high spinning through the air to avoid the whips.

"Acceleration!" She yelled propelling herself down towards the Pandora from high above. The girl leaned backwards hand springing away from Arnette before she crashed into the ground sending a cloud of dust into the air. Varen jumped in cleaving his sword low at the Pandora. She raised a leg letting the sword pass under her before snapping it ahead kicking him across the face.

The whips retracted into the handles the girl was holding and she flipped both around. A thin metal rod extended from each ending in a sharp point. Arnette stepped forward again whirling her scythe across only to be slapped aside by the twin rapiers. The silver haired Pandora flourished her offhand making Arnette spin her own weapon to follow and parry. The moment her scythe moved the Pandora lunged with her main hand piercing through Arnette's abdomen.

"Get away from her!" Varen screamed dropping the auxiliary blade into his offhand and weaving them in and out to push the girl back. Arnette fell backwards a step clutching the hole in her side. She ignored the pain and ran beside him slashing her scythe in between his attacks to find an opening. The girl danced away whipping her rapiers faster than they could see deflecting each of their strikes.

"We have to fall back Yumi!" A voice through the radio called. A Limiter nearby slumped against the wall, three bullet wound in his chest. Two Pandora already laid dead behind her that the others had pulled back. The Asakura military was ignoring Varen and Arnette leaving the armored Pandora to deal with them and was now focused on the West Genetics response teams who were taking heavy casualties.

"Hold your lines!" She ordered flinching as a round hit her thigh.

"We're getting torn apart!" Another voice responded. Yumi looked around at the amount of wounded and dead before looking back at Arnette and Varen who desperately fought against the unknown Pandora. Her eyes moved back towards Attia staying on her body for a moment.

"Stand fast and hold your lines!" She screamed into the radio again. Her emotion inspired those around her and regardless of wounds they moved into new positions firing onto the soldiers they could see.

"We need fire support! Ammo is almost out!" Cassie yelled sending a round through a soldier's chest toppling him off a rooftop.

"Our airfield was taken first we have nothing left. We stand here and now." Yumi answered.

"Yes ma'am." Cassie answered popping off a few more shots.

"Arnette, now!" Varen yelled throwing his blades at the Pandora. She rolled the rapiers around shattering them into pieces as she slashed them away. Arnette spun with the scythe impacting it into the armored Pandora's side. Energy rippled off her armor and she slid along the ground on her feet taking no apparent damage.

"We can't hurt her…" Arnette said breathing heavily. Tears still ran down her face as she readied herself for another charge.

"Let me in Arnette! Together!" Varen answered and she tightened her grip on the scythe before nodding once.

"Ereinbar Set!" She shouted linking with Varen. The silver haired Pandora took a step back as an arc of electricity passed between her scythe and his sword that he had recalled into his hands. The edge of his blade now glowed brightly making them both look at it oddly.

"Come on!" He shouted charging ahead at the armored Pandora once more. Arnette followed his pace jumping up and flipping over her head. They battered against her from both sides as she spun bringing each rapier in line to deflect their attacks. As Arnette feinted an attack the girl vanished before Varen could capitalize on the opening. He stepped forward grabbing Arnette by the collar and threw her behind him slashing his sword at the open air behind her. His blade sparked as it connected with something solid and the girl appeared, her rapiers both held forward tangled with his sword.

"Hmph." He heard the girl say from under her mask. He stepped forward pushing her weapons high and head butted her in the face staggering her back. It renewed the pain in his head from the crash, but Arnette vaulted over his back slashing her scythe at the girl. The edge of her scythe ignited a bright blue connecting with the girl's side. The armor cracked and the blade embedded into it a few inches. A slow stream of blood began to trickle out of the wound and the Pandora's head snapped up looking at Arnette.

"They hit her!" Ticy cheered seeing the attack.

"Foolish girl!" The armored Pandora yelled thrusting her rapiers forward forcing Arnette to backpedal dislodging the scythe from her armor. The wound was minor, but it had landed. Another arc of electricity passed between Varen and Arnette's weapons. Before they could take another step they had to divert their attention to deflect a series of gunfire being aimed at them. The Pandora stepped back retracting her rapiers and reversing the handles letting the whips slide free once more.

"Yumi we have to stop them now!" Ticy shouted. She was on her last magazine firing wildly at the soldiers suppressing Varen and Arnette.

"We don't have enough…everyone fire!" Yumi yelled exposing herself to better aim. The silver haired Pandora twirled her whips as Varen and Arnette fought to deflect all the incoming gunfire with their weapons.

"She'll kill them!" Amelia yelled.

"Pandora away!" A male voice on the radio called as an Interceptor raced overhead. It corkscrewed once, the side door open before rocketing up and away to avoid the incoming fire of enemy Interceptors. The gunfire stopped as two explosions sent a wave of debris and dust into the air around Arnette and Varen. The cloud of dust from the impacts obscured everyone's vision of Varen and Arnette.

"What was that?" Abel asked and Ticy shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered. The silver haired Pandora took a step forward and lashed her whips into the cloud of dust. She pulled back to retract them, but found the whips held firmly unable to pull them back. All at once red beams of light raced out of the dust cloud in every direction piercing through soldiers with deadly accuracy. Asakura military troops fell back either dead or wounded as the volume of red beams increased. Amelia took a step forward, her eyes wide.

"Is it…" She asked quietly as the dust finally settled. Arnette and Varen were on a knee to shelter themselves from the impact that had occurred. They both stood slowly taking a deep breath.

"Kill her." Elizabeth said pumping her arms back and forth sending wave after wave of laser fire into the soldier positions. She spun circles directing her satellites to rain down on the enemy soldiers.

"She's not going anywhere." Roxanne added gripping the whips tightly in her clawed gauntlets. Varen and Arnette nodded stepping forward towards the Pandora who yanked desperately on her whips. Roxanne held them firmly in place refusing to move an inch. As they approached a blue shimmering wall of energy coalesced across the space between them and the Pandora. It stretched all the way across the section of the broken facility and high into the air. A shield similar to what Varen could do, but far greater in size.

"Enough!" A female voice said. She materialized behind the armored Pandora seemingly out of thin air. Long black hair fell down her face as she stalked forward to stand beside the Pandora. Faint traces of blue light glowed between the strands of hair as she turned to regard everyone.

"It's her…" Arnette said quietly. Varen reached the blade of his sword forward tapping it against the shield. It shimmered slightly, but refused to let the blade pass. Elizabeth let her hands drop to her side as her beams would not pierce the shield either.

"You are wounded?" The black haired girl asked running her hand over the cut in her companion's armor.

"It's nothing, only a minor oversight on my part." The armored Pandora answered.

"I see…the arrival of these is a bit untimely. Let them have today yes? We saw what we needed to." The silver haired Pandora turned her head to face the other and nodded.

"As you wish." She said releasing her whips letting them dissolve into the air. She turned and began walking away and Arnette ran up slamming her hands against the shield.

"Get back here! I'll kill you!" She screamed causing the armored Pandora to stop and look back.

"I look forward to it, Crimson Queen." She answered vanishing.

"She is a bit rash and reckless. Sisters can be troublesome wouldn't you agree?" The black haired girl said putting her hands on the shield and leaning against it. Varen moved close to her able to see more of her eyes beneath the hair now that he was so close. Lines of nova energy raced across them exactly the same as Chiffon's. The only difference was this girl's eyes glowed blue instead of yellow.

"She killed Attia. We won't forgive this." Varen answered and the girl reached up brushing part of her hair back behind her ear. A smile crossed her face as she leaned her face closer to the barrier.

"More will die. We didn't start this war Justicar, we are here to finish it." She answered. Varen laughed spitting a bit of dirt and blood out of his mouth.

"Tell that to Chiffon Fairchild. We know who really started this." He answered.

"Tend to your injured and dead. When we return it will be with an army of Pandora behind us. The entire weight of Chevalier will be thrown at you. If you run, we will kill your family and friends until you come into the open. When this is over, the world will burn because of your sins." She said tapping her fingers on the barrier before stepping back.

"We're not afraid of you!" Varen yelled making her laugh lightly.

"Of course not. Yet, this is what we did with soldiers. Imagine the destruction once Pandora are involved. Is your soul prepared for such violence?" She asked.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted as she walked away waving a hand idly.

"My sister whom you have met more than once is known as the Ivory Princess. Titles seem far too informal for my tastes with you. Had things gone differently you and I would have been like family." She answered beginning to disappear into the air.

"What are you talking about?" Varen rained his fists against the shield as the girl twirled in a circle happily.

"We could have been like siblings you and I so you may call me by my name Varen Askiligar. I am Charon…Charon Fairchild."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Those still capable of it carried the wounded and the dead in their arms picking their way over the rubble slowly. Attia's arms swung limply as Arnette carried her carefully through the broken streets of West Genetics. Behind her Varen walked alongside Roxanne and Elizabeth each carrying the bodies of Pandora and Limiters who had fallen.

"How did you know to come?" Varen asked as they walked.

"Roxy contacted me. She knew about the attack on West Genetics and let me know as soon as she could. She defected and retrieved Andre and I on the way. I live in Midland so it was an opportunity of convenience." Elizabeth answered.

"Chevalier has made West Genetics out to be a traitorous faction of rogue Pandora and Limiters who declared allegiance to you as opposed to Chevalier. They blamed you for the murder of a High General as well as terrorist acts against them." Roxanne added.

"Most of that is true. We acted alone, however, outside of West Genetics knowledge. We had no choice, it was the only way to save Amelia." Varen explained.

"We know. You could not have foreseen this." Elizabeth said and Varen shook his head.

"Attia is dead because of this." Varen said somberly.

"Yes…" Elizabeth answered sadly. They continued walking in silence. Varen could feel the swirling emotions in Arnette as she walked ahead of him. Attia was her closest friend and meant more to her than anyone could know. They made their way into a section of buildings that were still relatively intact. Makeshift beds for the wounded were situated everywhere full of students and staff injured in the attack.

"So many." Roxanne said quietly. A member of the medical staff came by to check on the bodies they carried confirming that they were dead. Varen's stomach tightened considerably as she touched Attia's neck and shook her head moving onto the next people. They set the bodies on a nearby series of beds and Arnette fell to her knees losing control of her emotions once more. She sprawled out across Attia's body weeping. Varen knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and threw her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

"Bring her back! You can bring her back can't you?" She cried clinging to his flak vest. Varen held the back of her head trying to keep his own breathing steady.

"I can't Arnette." He answered quietly.

"Please, do something! I can't…not without her!" She sobbed.

"Damnit Arnette, I can't do anything. I can never do anything." Varen answered holding her tightly crying with her now. He couldn't keep himself calm anymore after seeing her lose control. Elizabeth placed her hand on Attia's using her other hand to brush strands of her white hair back.

"Goodbye my friend." Elizabeth said leaning down and kissing the girl on the cheek. She wiped a tear from her eye and cleared her throat to try and maintain her composure.

"Please move!" Sister Margaret said rushing through the crowd of people stopping as she came before Varen and Arnette. She brought a hand up to her mouth her eyes wide. The rest of their group approached behind her hanging their heads low.

"Headmaster." Elizabeth bowed respectfully. Sister Margaret touched her shoulder walking past her to kneel down next to Varen and Arnette.

"What have I done?" Varen asked looking up at her his face no less pained than she had seen him after Chiffon's death. She reached out pulling the two into her arms.

"Hush children, you all saved countless lives here." She said. Ticy wrapped her arms around Arnette's neck from behind laying her head on her back. Abel, Cassie, and Kyoichi also knelt down putting their arms around their friends.

"Ms. Mably?" Amelia said standing before Elizabeth who turned to face her.

"Amelia? Thank god." Elizabeth said hugging Amelia. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"At what cost?" Amelia asked looking at everyone on the ground. Varen looked at Sister Margaret suddenly his face desperate.

"Ingrid?" He asked.

"She's alright. She will be that is. I don't know how, but she said she had managed to talk to you and that you were coming. She held the front lines allowing as much time as possible for students to fall back to here. She fought long after many others would have succumbed." Sister Margaret answered and Varen felt a small bit of relief.

"Tell us ma'am…please?" Varen asked.

"It began overnight. Without warning artillery began to shell the facility and Interceptor's began attack runs on dormitories and housing. The airfield was hit especially hard grounding our air support. Then the troops came firing on anyone they could find. They didn't care who they were killing. A few of the Chevalier Pandora stationed in the Nightingale complex fought alongside us to try and deter them. They knew nothing of the attack choosing to try and defend our home. By the time we organized some sort of resistance we had already lost a large amount of our fighting force." Sister Margaret explained.

"How can they do this?" Arnette asked furiously.

"I believe the goal was to wipe us out completely and solidify their hold on the region. Varen, Dr. Aoi was here when it happened. I believe that was intentional and they wished to eliminate him as part of the attack." The headmaster continued.

"Dr. Aoi? Chiffon's father is here?" He asked and the woman nodded.

"He is safe, yes. By removing him they would have complete control of genetics research and development. Gengo has always been a threat to Chevalier. This was a perfect excuse to wipe out any and all parties that could challenge Chevalier." Sister Margaret answered.

"I never wanted this." Varen said.

"Long before you ever left to save Amelia it is my thought that this would have come either way. The moment you first became a symbol to all the Limiters and Pandora here was the day Chevalier began laying plans to remove you. You forced their hand and this tragic loss of life was unavoidable." She answered.

"They'll be back. Now that we are weakened, they will come back with Pandora. When they do, we won't stand a chance." Varen said.

"Perhaps." The headmaster answered.

"They are being led by a pair of Pandora I've never seen before. Armored so that our weapons are ineffective and faster than any of us. One of them was enough to take almost all of us on at once. They killed Attia, and all we could do in return was only cause minor injuries." Varen said.

"A pair of Pandora? Who…" Sister Margaret tried to respond, but was cut off as a man approached behind her.

"The project they belonged to was called Royal Blood." Gengo Aoi explained. Everyone looked up at the man and stiffened visibly. Varen reached out and shook his hand.

"Sir…about before, I apologize for not meeting with you. I was…it's just…" Varen tried to explain, but Gengo waved a hand.

"Enough, we have already said what we needed to say to each other. Nothing has changed since then, understand?" He answered and Varen nodded.

"Yes sir. So, who are they?" Varen asked. Gengo looked at the other people present still gathered around Attia's body.

"Come, let's talk in private." The man answered, but Varen stood his ground.

"One of them killed our friend. Everyone should hear this." Varen said and the man smiled slightly and nodded.

"As you wish. Chevalier conducted an experiment against my wishes in an attempt to create a new Pandora. Their hopes were that they could eliminate the necessity for compatible girls. Using DNA and stigmata tissue from Maria Lancelot they created two girls." He explained and Ticy raised her head.

"Created?" She asked and the man nodded.

"That's correct. They were not born; they were made artificially. Created from the flesh and blood of Maria Lancelot herself." He continued.

"Clones…" Cassie said quietly her mouth hanging open. Gengo nodded again bitterly.

"Yes. The project was called Royal Blood. An attempt to create Pandora as strong as Maria that could be controlled by Chevalier as opposed to me. They of course view themselves as daughters of Maria. They are abominations…monsters." He said anger rising in his voice.

"How do I kill them?" Arnette asked through gritted teeth.

"Their armor is a manifestation of stigmata energy similar to volt weapons. Only a Novaborn weapon could hope to break through." He answered.

"My weapon was useless when I fought one of them in Midland. However, Arnette was able to break through slightly not long ago. The man thought for a few moments before looking between Varen and Arnette.

"You are still a Limiter Varen. When you fought her the first time you were a Limiter without a Pandora. Although you carry my daughter's stigmata it is inactive in her absence. With an Ereinbar Set it would allow you to fight at your full potential. I also understand that you have been able to wield this young lady's volt weapon and only hers. It knows you and accepts you so naturally it would hold the same capabilities as your own weapon. Unless I'm mistaken that would mean that you both have become a pair." He said. Varen looked down at Arnette and she nodded.

"We are." She answered quietly. Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly, but she remained silent.

"That's good. Then there's a chance. In the known history of genetics there have only ever been six Novaborn. Five females and one male. Varen, you and your sister make up two of those six. That is why she had such high compatibility rates. The highest in recorded history. My daughter and Maria Lancelot were the third and fourth. Neither of them can help you anymore against the fifth and sixth." He explained.

"Royal Blood." Varen said and he nodded.

"Claire and Charon Fairchild. The Ivory and Ebony Princesses. Artificial Novaborn used as Chevalier's personal assassins." Gengo continued.

"She called me something I didn't understand. The Ivory Princess, her real name is Claire right? She called me the Crimson Queen. Why?" Arnette asked. Varen swallowed hard unsure how to approach that question.

"Yes, her name is Claire. I am not familiar with that title and I make it a point of pride to know everything there is to know about Pandora." He answered. Varen closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Chiffon…she called you that." Varen answered. Gengo and Arnette both looked at him in surprise.

"When?" Arnette asked questioningly.

"The night we formed an Ereinbar Set in Kipswitch. I saw her." He answered.

"Chiffon?" Arnette asked and he nodded.

"Yes." He answered.

"What did she say?" Gengo asked now very anxious. Varen looked around nervously.

"She explained that she had been trying to help Arnette and I to change the future that Kyle Monroe saw. A future that she caused by pairing with me. She let me know that Arnette and I were always meant for something more. Chiffon said that I had finally found the one who was meant to be beside me. She called Arnette the Crimson Queen." Varen answered.

"Chiffon is dead Varen." Gengo corrected, and Arnette stood up quickly.

"No, I believe him. He's seen his sister before too." Arnette said.

"Chiffon said that unless I can forgive myself and let them go they will never be at peace and will always be a part of me." Varen explained.

"Are you saying her soul is trapped?" Gengo asked.

"I don't know. It's more like a projection of their will through stigmata. For all I know it's just my subconscious." Varen answered.

"Can you speak to her now?" Gengo asked taking a step closer.

"It doesn't work like that. I don't know anything about it, but twice I've seen her like this. Once right before she died, and once in Kipswitch." Varen said.

"I've never heard anything like that before." Gengo said.

"I saw his sister. Right before we tried to free the E-Pandora. If he says he saw her then he's telling the truth. Plus, that night I heard him. I didn't see him or who he was talking to, but when we formed the Ereinbar Set that night I heard what he said about…loving me." She said fighting off her embarrassment.

"Before she died she said she had one last gift to give me. That I would know what it was when the time came. I still don't know what it is, but maybe we can figure it out." Varen added. Gengo lowered his head and looked at Attia's body sadly.

"If what you're saying is true, then for all our sakes I hope whatever my daughter has done for you comes to light soon. She was the only one who could have stood toe to toe with Royal Blood."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Varen stepped forward and hugged the young man standing in front of him. It had been months since he had seen him last and aside from a visor he wore over his eyes nothing seemed amiss.

"It's good to see you again Andre." Varen said letting his friend go. Andre nodded and smiled.

"Same to you. I'm sorry about Chiffon. Attia too." He said bowing respectfully.

"Thank you. How are your eyes?" Varen asked.

"The Mably family has done more for me than I could ever repay. With this I can see, but without it there's nothing but muddled shapes and colors." Andre answered.

"I think it looks good." Ingrid said holding a thumb up from a bed she was lying on. She winced lying back down on her back. A large tent had been setup that managed to fit enough beds for all of them. A few of the medical staff had just left after stitching and cleaning the wounds they all had.

"It's been a long time since we were all together like this." Varen said sitting back down on his bed and looking around the dimly lit tent. A few oil lamps had been setup to provide light for them.

"When I came to West Genetics I figured I would become a Limiter and fight the Nova. I would train and learn all there was to it and do the best I could. It never occurred to me that this is what the future would be." Leo said brining a cup of water over to Ingrid. She took a sip and set it on a nearby table.

"I wanted to be a Pandora who fought with honor. Someone that others could look up to as a Pandora who upheld law and order. I was so naïve." Ingrid laughed shaking her head.

"What about after being a Pandora?" Varen asked and Ingrid looked up at the roof of the tent.

"After? I haven't really thought that far. If I think about it now, then I guess I'd like to remain with genetics in some form of capacity. I must admit I enjoy the administrative responsibilities." She answered.

"What about you Varen? It's no secret why you came here and the story about how you came to be, but what about after? Is there an equally exciting future for the Justicar?" Ticy asked and he chuckled slightly.

"You really want to know?" Varen asked and everyone nodded.

"I do." Arnette answered from the bed next to his.

"I want to be an instructor." He answered to the amusement of many present.

"A teacher? You want to be a teacher at one of the genetics facilities?" Abel asked incredulously.

"That…was an unexpected answer." Elizabeth added making Varen roll his eyes.

"What were you expecting?" He asked.

"I don't know, something more along the lines of travelling the world sword in hand slaying demons and monsters." Abel answered.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no, not part of my long term goals." He answered with a laugh.

"Do you want to get married?" Cassie asked. Arnette involuntarily stiffened at the question.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated here." Varen complained, but the teal haired Pandora pressed him.

"Well, do you?" She asked again.

"I'm flattered Ms. Lockheart, but can you wait for me to give you an answer?" He winked making her blush.

"No…that's not what I meant!" She yelled causing everyone to laugh. She puffed her cheeks out angrily.

"Yeah, I want to get married." He answered waving a hand to calm her down.

"To who?" She asked leaning forward. Everyone else also moved a bit closer except Arnette who began to turn red.

"I don't know; Ms. Kim is really pretty." He answered tapping his chin and Arnette punched his arm hard. More laughter passed around the tent at her expense.

"I assume there is a story here about you two?" Roxanne asked and Varen nodded.

"Arnette and I have a long history together. Not always for the better either. It's funny how life can turn out." Varen answered.

"Who confessed first?" Elizabeth asked.

"Right back at you." Arnette answered glaring at Elizabeth. The blonde Pandora's calm demeanor wavered for a moment before she looked confused.

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked and Arnette rolled her eyes.

"I saw you holding Andre's hand earlier." Arnette answered and Elizabeth's eyes went wide. This time her resolve shattered and she blushed heavily.

"That is…none of your business!" Elizabeth yelled looking away. Andre laughed shaking his head.

"I did, and he turned me down. Attia always said I shouldn't give up. If it wasn't for her I don't think I ever would have done it." Arnette answered the question.

"She was an amazing Pandora, and a good friend." Varen said.

"I'm very happy I got to meet all of you. People like Chiffon and Attia. I will never forget them. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I know that their deaths are because of me." Amelia said sadly. Arnette stood up and walked over to Amelia's bed and sat next to her.

"When we chose to fight for you in Spireach we did it fully aware that we could have died that night. In truth we should have died that night if not for Chiffon. Today, I should be dead not Attia. She chose to save my life at the cost of her own. Every time we put on our uniforms could be our last. That's just war. People are going to die in war, and I'm sure everyone in this tent understands that more will die before this is over.

I don't regret anything Amelia. Neither did Chiffon or Attia. There was never a moment's hesitation from either of them to do what's right. Now, I will focus on how to avenge her and kill Claire Fairchild." Arnette explained.

"May I…fight with you? Let me try and repay the debt I owe to all of you." Amelia asked.

"I offered you a place here didn't I? Not about to go back on that now." Varen answered and Amelia smiled nodding.

"Ok then." She said leaning her head on Arnette's shoulder. Everyone moved over to her hugging her and expressing their acceptance. Roxanne stood near her bed and caught Varen's eye. She jerked her head towards the door of the tent and she began walking towards it. Varen followed a bit behind her and joined her outside of the tent.

"All things considered the morale in there is pretty high." She said leading him around the broken rubble of a section of concrete.

"I think everyone has cried enough for one day. Tomorrow will be another." He answered and the redhead nodded.

"I only knew her from up in Spireach. Seemed like a very nice girl." Roxanne said.

"She was." Varen agreed. Roxanne entered a doorway that led into the remains of a small room with the roof mostly collapsed. She leaned against a wall and sighed deeply.

"Two thousand. That's how many active Pandora Chevalier employs. That's just Pandora. An equal amount of Limiters are paired with them and then there's any and all military at their disposal. West Genetics housed maybe five or six hundred students. After today maybe half that survived most of which were injured." She explained.

"Yeah, the odds are against us." He conceded.

"That's an understatement. What do you plan to do?" She asked.

"Fight." He answered flatly. Roxanne chuckled shaking her head.

"You're an interesting man Varen. Always trying to win fights you have no chance of winning. You're fearless in the face of such adversity though. You truly believe in your heart that you can win regardless the odds don't you?" She asked.

"I do." He answered with a grin.

"Why? What makes you so confident?" Roxanne asked and Varen looked at her.

"Because Chiffon said everything would be alright, and she has never let me down." Roxanne stared at him for a few moments after his answer before looking down.

"I never…apologized to you for what happened up there. Holding you down like that. If I'd known what Chiffon was doing I never…" She said, but Varen stopped her.

"You saved my life Roxanne. If you hadn't kept me in place, there's a good chance I would have died too. I have never blamed you for that. It's me who should apologize for avoiding you like I did." He interrupted.

"Can you really talk to her still?" Varen shook his head and shrugged.

"Not by choice. I don't even know if it's her, but I believe it is." He answered.

"You mind doing me a favor?" She asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"If you see her again, tell her I'm sorry." She said. Varen's first instinct was to tell her she had nothing to apologize for, but something told him that for her this was important. He nodded slowly instead agreeing to her request.

"I will."

"I appreciate it. So, do you have room for one more in your group?" She asked and he laughed.

"What about Shi-Jing? He's not with you?" Varen asked. Roxanne shook her head.

"I didn't tell him about this. I have personal stake in this and didn't want to put him in harm's way."

"I see. I have no objections to the number one Pandora joining us." He answered and she smiled.

"Look at that, you already increased your number by one. The odds are already swinging in your favor." She laughed pushing herself off the wall and heading for the doorway.

"Yes ma'am, only a few thousand more and we'll be in business." She shook her head punching his arm lightly.

"Goodnight Varen, and again…thank you." He watched her leave taking a deep breath.

"No, thank you Roxanne."


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

The sound of thunder woke Varen up in the middle of the night. The sound of rain beating on the tent as well as the occasional flash of lightning accompanied the thunder. Everyone else was asleep around the tent in their beds and he turned over about to close his eyes and try to fall back asleep when he noticed Arnette's bed was empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes grabbing his boots and uniform jacket. He put them on near the door of the tent and stepped out into the rain.

He jogged across the concrete stopping under an overhang. There was still a good number of fires still burning shielded from the rain by debris overhead. He used this as well as the flashes of lighting to move through the broken remains of West Genetics. He knew he was heading towards her from their connection and when he rounded a corner he found her leaning against a pockmarked building letting the rain pour over her.

"Really wanted to take a shower huh?" He called out and she turned her head towards him in surprise.

"Oh, Varen! You scared me." She said. He walked up to her narrowing his eyes from the rain.

"What are you doing out here? You'll get sick standing out here like this." He said.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard the rain and just instinctively decided I'd take a walk." She smiled.

"That's a little crazy you know right?"

"Not really. When you stand in the rain no one can see your tears." She answered and Varen stepped closer putting his hands on her arms.

"Yeah, that makes sense now." He said. She stared at him in silence letting the rain continue to was over them.

"Hey, you remember the first time you jumped down that cliff and saved me?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I remember."

"And when you saw me at the Carnival dance? You were so scared back then." A smile crossed her lips as she spoke. Varen looked at her oddly as she spoke.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Or that night when we first talked about how we could sense each other's feelings. You spent the whole time trying not to look down my shirt." She continued and let a laugh escape her mouth.

"Arnette…" He started but stopped as she reached up to wipe her eyes. He knew it wasn't just the rain she was wiping away.

"You know at some point this will all be over right? We can go back to that can't we?" She asked, but it came out more like she was pleading with him. Varen stayed silent for a long time just looking at her as she stared into his eyes.

"We can't go back to those days. Go home Arnette, I can do the rest on my own. There's no need for you to die too." He said at last. It made his chest hurt saying it, but more than anything he wanted to know she was safe from harm.

"I want to go back to when we were all together and happy. When Chiffon smiled and laughed with us. When Attia got angry when we picked on her. Elizabeth and Andre trying to be the voice of intelligence and reason amongst all our arguments. When you were just a shy and nervous guy who found me attractive." She continued sniffling unable to keep from crying.

"I do too, but those days are over now. All there is now is to finish this. I have to do this." He said and moved his hands up to her shoulders. She put her hands on his chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going home. I will see this through to the end. I'm not ready to die yet." She said and leaned forward putting her head on his chest.

"Me neither so let's end it and go home." He said. She began to shake and her hands moved up around his neck hugging him tightly. He put his around her back and held her so she could cry freely. She picked her head up and looked him in the eyes once more.

"Hey, we're going home after this right?" She asked and he smiled nodding.

"Yeah, we'll go home." He answered. Her smile disappeared replaced by one of shock and surprise. She put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. Varen didn't know what was happening, but she looked as if she had just realized something. She put her other hand over her heart trying to calm it from beating out of her chest. Arnette knew what to say next, but had only just now realized everything that was going on. She knew what to say next because she had already heard herself say it multiple times. A flash of lightning lit up the area and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she put her hands up to his cheeks. He could feel her hands trembling as she swallowed and opened her mouth.

"When this is all over…marry me." She said. Another flash of lightning lit her face up and his eyes widened as everything clicked into place. Their first Ereinbar Set had shown them this very vision. Now, he also fought to keep his breathing steady. Her face was inches away and he reached up to hold her face in his hands just as she was doing to him.

"Alright." He answered shakily. They both had seen this conversation enough to know everything like reading from a script.

"I'm serious, marry me." She repeated putting her nose up against his. There was a hint of desperation in her voice. Her hands moved around his neck and he lowered his around her lower back and nodded.

"So am I. If we get out of this, I will." He answered which was always where their vision had ended aside from the one time they had contacted Ingrid. She half laughed and half cried knowing now that their vision wasn't just a vision on some alternate world. It had always been their future. She pressed her mouth against his kissing him while crying.

"I love you…I've always loved you." She sobbed now that the truth about this vision was finally revealed. She had never dared hope it would be a reality and now that is had come to pass she couldn't hold herself back.

"I know…I'm so sorry Arnette. For everything." He answered as she kissed again forcefully.

"Ever since you saved me. Ever since then I loved you. Please don't let me go!" She cried clinging to his jacket. He held her tighter as she cried another flash of lightning illuminating them.

"I won't. Never." He answered grabbing her face and holding her head so she stared directly into his eyes. Rain water and tears streamed down her cheeks as he held her in place.

"Together…forever."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes from the Author**

Hello everyone,

Thank you for reading and joining me for the ending of the third part of this story. 75% of the way through and only one more part to go. It's been a lot of fun writing this and with a single part left to go I am excited to bring it to a close. A lot of it is rough I know, and for that I apologize, but thank you for reading anyway. This part of the story was especially important as it sets the stage for the finale and places all the pieces on the board. With that being said it breaks my heart to once more say goodbye to a character I love. A character that has helped shape Varen into the man he is now and whose death inspired the title of this part paving the way for a confrontation of vengeance.

I don't know how many people have read all three parts to this point, but I very much hope it has not felt like a waste. Not every story can cater or appeal to everyone so it's important to me that those who it does cater to find some form of enjoyment. I can only hope that by the end there will be a sense of satisfaction and closure. Until that time, thank you again for reading and I hope to see you all again in the fourth and final part of the story.

"The Brink of Extinction"

-V 9/27/16


End file.
